Trainers Of Berk
by NightFuryRider98
Summary: A world where Humans and Pokémon are enemies to each other, but one day a boy named Hiccup shoots down one of the rarest Pokémon this world has ever known, an Articuno. Instead of killing the Pokémon, he started to bond and train it. Together Hiccup and Frostless go on adventures, to create a world where Humans and Pokémon can live in peace.
1. The Raid

**Chapter 1: The Raid**

 **Hello everyone this is my first story on . Now don't give any bad reviews because I'm trying something new here, but I am open for suggestions. If you have a question just PM me and I'll try to answer back as soon as I can. Hope enjoy the story and always have a great day guys**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

 _'This is Berk. A very charming island. It's found twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.'_

in the far distance you can see an island and within the island there was a village. As you can see it may seem peaceful, at first...

 _'My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.'_

in a house, where a 15 year old scrawny boy that has Auburn hair with green eyes wearing a long sleeve green shirt with a brown fur vest over it, dark green pants, and brown boots walking towards the door.

 _'We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. the only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes, We have...'_

The boy open the door, and saw a dragon like creature that has orange skin with a orange-white underbelly with wings on his back, two horns on his head, two tooth's on his upper jaw, a tail with a flame at the end of it. the boy closed the door quickly and said, "Pokémon".

This boy's name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He exited his house seeing outside was pure chaos. The Pokémon were raiding again, he saw a Pidgeot carrying off a sheep while a Viking tried to grab the sheep, but he got he carried off too. Then he saw a couple of Wingull and a Pelipper making off with some fish from a barrel, a Viking tried to stop them, but they manage get the fish anyway. Hiccup was now making his way towards the Forge.

 _'Most people would leave, not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.'_

As Hiccup was making his way towards the forge, He tripped and landed on his stomach. Then a Viking tripped over him and land on top of him, the Viking got up and said, "Morin". He went back into the battle, Hiccup got up still making his way towards the Forge.

 _'My Names Hiccup, I believe you all know that, not the best name but it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off little Pokémon, like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.'_

Hiccup continues through the village, ignoring the shouts of 'what are you doing out here again' or 'get back inside. It wasn't like they were concern for him. it was really more of concern for themselves. Hiccup was known in the village, but in a bad way as a nuisance. Hiccup was now scooped up by a big man with the same green eyes as Hiccup with a red-brown beard wearing a helmet and a green tunic over his body.

"Hiccup! What is He doing out again...?" the man asked the surrounding Vikings running around them, then he turns to Hiccup and said, "What are you doing out? Get Inside!"

Letting go of Hiccup as he was making his way to his destination.

' _That's Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a Pokémon's head clean off its shoulder. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.'_

Stoick throws a cart at a Pidgeot and a Fearow causing them to release the sheep's they had. "What have we got?" Stoick asked Spitelout.

"We have Rattata's, Raticates, Wingulls, Pelippers, Zweilous's, Hydreigon's, Fearow's, Pidgeotto's, Pidgeot's, oh and Hoark saw a Charizard" Spitelout said

As if it was on cue, a Charizard landed on a roof and blast a flamethrower between the two men. They dodge the attack and Spitelout threw an axe at it, but it was proven unsuccessful and the Charizard flew away.

Stoick turn back to Spitelout, grumbling that he didn't hit the Charizard. "Any Articuno's?" Stoick said

"None so far." Spitelout said

"Good, it's already cold here as it is, we don't need anymore to freeze to death" Stoick said thankfully. Spitelout nodded and they both return to battle.

* * *

Hiccup continues to run past the courtyard as the Vikings lit and hoisted the torches to light ups the night sky. Hiccup was about to enter the Forge but heard a ruckus in there. He was about to open the door, but the door swing open revealing two Rattata's and a Raticate emerge from the door. Hiccup jumped out of the way, the mouse Pokémon ran past him being chase by the Blacksmith Viking.

"That's right, get out of here you little Rascals." the Blacksmith Viking said, he sigh and then said, "sometimes those Pokémon are far much worse then regular Mice"

The Blacksmith Viking had a blonde braided mustache with a peg leg and a prosthetic on his left hand, he turned to his left and saw Hiccup right next to him. He smiled and said, "Hiccup! Nice of you to join the party"

He dragged Hiccup inside the Forge and he went over to the window and open it, while Hiccup getting his Apron on. "I thought you'd been carried off" The Blacksmith said

"Who me? Come on, I'm way too muscular for them. What will they do with all of this" Hiccup said gesturing to himself while handing the Blacksmith one of his prosthetic hands

"Well they need toothpicks, don't they" The Blacksmith joked as he was changing his prosthetic hand.

Hiccup ran to the window just as some Vikings came up and deposited their broken weapons. He grabbed the Piles and put them over the burning coal.

 _'The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little, well Littler.'_

* * *

On the Battlefield, the Pokémon were persistent in catching their prey and The Vikings fearlessly fought back while some carried the sheep's out of the Pokémon's reach

"Hurry up and Move to the lower defenses. We'll catch them in time with the catapults." Stoick says to his men as they moved down through the village while watching a Charizard set a house ablaze. while couple of Pelliper's swipe up some more fish from the barrels, then a Fearow caught another sheep in the courtyard.

 _'Same old village, lots and lots of new houses.'_

"Fire!" A Viking shouts

As Hiccups works he notice the of five teenagers wheeling a water barrel past the blacksmith shop up to the burning houses.

 _'That is Fishlegs Ingerman'_ A husky 14 year old boy with blonde hair wearing a large brown fur shirt, tan pants and brown boots.

 _'Snotlout Jorgenson'_ A 15 year old boy with black hair wearing a helmet with spiral sheep horns, his tunic tucked in his pants with open-stitching and black vest over it, dark gray bracers on his arms, and matching fur boots.

 _'The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston'_ both 15 years old with blonde hair. Ruffnut has pale-blue eyes and wears a animal skin-like vest and a dark blue tunic, grayish-brown short skirt, metal-leather belt, dark brown leggings with dark blue furry boots, a helmet with big horns on the bottom and little horns on top. Tuffnut has dark blue eyes and wears dark brown long furry vest with light pale green tunic, light grey-blue pants with dark brown furry boots, a helmet with bull-like on top and ox horns on the bottom.

 _'and Astrid Hofferson'_ A 15 year old girl with blonde hair (some her hair covering her left eye) wearing a bandana on her head, a sleeveless shirt with braces on her shoulders, tan bracers, a dark-red skirt with spikes on it, black leggings with brown boots.

Hiccup watched as the five teenagers walk past the blacksmith shop.

Hiccup then felt Gobber grabbed the back his shirt and easily lifted from the window of the shop.

"Oh come on, please? I need to make my mark." Hiccup argued with Gobber

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." Gobber said

"please, two minutes. I'll kill a Pokémon. My life will get infinitely better. I might get a date." Hiccup said

"You can't swing a hammer, you can't throw an axe, and you can't even throw one of these." Gobber says holding up a bola, which was snatched away by another Viking. The Viking threw the bola catching a Fearow by the talons. While two Pidgeot went to go help the down Fearow, but when they got him free from the bolas by using an air slash a Pokémon proof net came over them, trapping them.

back in the blacksmith shop, Hiccup said, "but this can throw it for me". Setting his hand on the invention, but it instantly open up and shot one of the Vikings in the window.

Gobber now irritated with him, He said, "Now, this is what I'm talking about. Look what you've done".

"It was just a mild calibration issue." Hiccup said

"Listen Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there and fight the Pokémon you need to stop all of...this" Gobber said, gesturing to all of him.

"But you just pointed to all of me" Hiccup said

"Yes, that's it! Stop being all of you" Gobber said

"Oh, you sir are playing a dangerous game, keeping all of this raw Viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!" Hiccup said

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber said, handing Hiccup a sword, a very heavy sword and he took it over to the sharpening wheel.

 _'One day, I'll get out there, because killing a Pokémon is everything around. A Pelliper wings could at least give me some attention._

A Pelliper dive into another barrel of fish. A Viking saw this and let out a battle cry. He raise up his mace and smash the barrel, unfortunately the Pelliper manage to escape the barrel with a beak filled with fish, the Viking grunted in annoyance.

 _'Fearow's and Pidgeot's are fast. Taking down one of those two would defenitly get me more attention, maybe even a girlfriend'_

A Pidgeot and A Fearow tried to help there comrades out of the net, but the Vikings kept swinging there weapons at them to keep them away from the net.

 _A Hydriegon? Exotic. Three Heads, triple the Status_

A Hydriegon found where the Vikings kept the sheep hidden, and took two with the heads on his arms. The rest of the Pokémon follow his lead and started taking sheep.

* * *

On a catapult where Stoick and his group of Vikings are set. Spitelout came up to Stoick and said, "They found where we hid the sheep".

"Concentrate fire on the lower bank" Stoick order his men

"Hurry up and fire!" Spitelout shouted as the others fired the catapult and hit a Fearow. Then a Charizard came out of no where, started attacking the catapult.

 _'And then there's the Charizard. only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting things on fire.'_

The Charizard landed on the catapult and started using flamethrower. "Reload! I'll take care of this" Stoick says dodging one of the Charizard's flamethrowers, and started swinging his hammer. He hit the Charizard in the face, but then he stopped swinging when he felt and saw something that made his eyes widened.

 _'But the ultimate prize is the Pokémon no one's ever seen before. we call it an...'_

"An Articuno! An Articuno is here!" a Viking yelled out

"Everyone, get to cover!" another Viking yelled out

There was a cold mist surrounding the village, blocking almost everyone's field of vision. Stoick felt the air got colder and then he felt something hit the catapult. He looked over to the side and saw ice building up around the catapult.

"Everyone! Jump!" Stoick shouted everyone on the catapult. they the all saw the ice making its way towards the top of the catapult. Some jumped off the catapult, but couple of Vikings weren't so lucky. The ice manage to reach the top and froze the two men in the process.

Stoick turn around and saw what happen to the men and he pray to the gods to give these men piece in Valhalla as when the catapult covered in ice broke apart and crumble to the ground.

* * *

 _This thing never steals food, never shows itself and it never lose track of its target. No one has ever killed an Articuno, that's why I'm going to be the first.'_

Hiccup saw the shadow figure of the catapult collapse from the forge's window. He turned around and saw Gobber put on his axe prosthetic.

"Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there" Gobber says walking out the door but then he turned around. "Stay. Put. Here. You know what I mean" he says crept outside in the cold mist, giving off a shiver and said, "it so cold out here its making my skivvies tighten up".

Hiccup quickly took this opportunity and pushed his Bola Launcher out of the shop into the cold mist. when Hiccup enter the cold mist he can barely see anything front of him because the Bola Launcher was in the way, but he manage get to cliff at the edge of the village

Meanwhile the Vikings are still guarding the net that contains the two Pidgeot and one Fearow, who are struggling to break free.

"Let's get them!" The Viking said, he raise his axe to strike one the bird Pokémon, but one of the Pidgeot in the net used mud-slap to inflict mud to his face and he fell backwards.

"Mind yourself. The devils still have some juice in them" Stoick says glaring down at Pidgeot.

Hiccup got where he was going, he set up his Bola Launcher on the edge of the cliff. The cold mist was still surrounding the village, but he's not going to let that stop him. He started pointing his launcher aimlessly around the mist trying find his target.

"Come on, give me something to shoot at." Hiccup said impatiently. then he heard 'squawk' by the near by catapults. At first he thought it was just another Pidgeot or Fearow, but when he saw a beam of white-blue light hit the catapult he knew what it was. The catapult froze in ice and crumble to the ground as when a shadowy figure flew by. Hiccup saw the figure for just second and fired the bolas. The force of the launcher easily pushed his small body to the ground. He then heard a snap and a loud 'squawk'. he quickly sat up and he noticed the cold mist fading away. Then he saw a Pokémon figure falling out of the sky into the woods leaving behind a trail of mist.

"I..I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" Hiccup said excitedly. that's when he felt the thump and heard the crashing noise behind him, his excitement turned into fear as he turned around. He saw an angry Charizard crushed his bola launcher.

"Except you" Hiccup said fearfully as he started running down the road back to the village.

* * *

Stoick noticed the mist fading away, thinking that the Articuno was gone. That's when he heard the scream of Hiccup running down the road causing him to sigh.

"Do not let them escape" Stoick order the Vikings to guard the trap Pokémon as he ran to help Hiccup.

Hiccup raced through the village dodging Flamethrowers and Flame Burst from the angry Charizard and then he hid behind a Pillar. he felt the Charizard's flamethrower hitting the pillar. then all of a sudden the flamethrower stopped and Hiccup cautiously peeked around the pillar and didn't see the Charizard there anymore. that's when he felt breathing on his neck and said, "Because your right behind me".

Hiccup turned around and saw the Charizard starring down at him, ready to use a flamethrower again. Hiccup prepare for the worse to happen, but he never felt the attack coming. Hiccup looked up and saw Stoick hold the Charizard's neck upwards firing out his flamethrower to the sky. The Charizard tried to shake him off his back, but it prove unsuccessful. So he tried something else he slammed him on the pillar making him let go. Now the Charizard turn around and prepare to fire another flamethrower, but he realize he can't.

"You're all out." Stoick says getting up from the pillar. he grabbed onto the Charizard's horns slammed him into the ground and he started punching it. The Charizard made a 'whimper' sound saying he had enough, Stoick let him go. The Charizard backing away from him and fly away in retreat.

 _'Oh and there's one more thing you need to know'_

Stoick then turn around starring at his son. He was about to say something, but the burning pillar he was slam into started to collapse causing the torch to roll down the hill. The Torch cause the Vikings to move out of the way, giving the Pokémon a chance to escape along with there livestock.

Stoick starred at his son again in disappointment and Hiccup said, "Sorry Dad."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the chapter, I especially enjoy writing it. Stay tune for the next chapter, it could come out sometime later this week or sometime next week.**

 **And also please review to see what you think about of the chapter, also Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a nice day guys.**


	2. The Down Articuno

**Chapter 2: The Down Articuno**

 **Well here it is, the second chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter like the last chapter. Please review and PM me if you have any questions**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

Hiccup and Stoick stared at the damage that was made by the raid and also from the damage torch tower also made. Hiccup stared at his father and said, " Okay I know it looks bad, but I hit the Articuno."

And of course he didn't believe him. Stoick grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him towards the court yard. "It isn't like the other times, dad! I really hit it! It went down near Raven point. We can get a search party..." Hiccup started but his father shouted, "Stop!"

Hiccup stopped talking taking aback from his father's shout. Then Stoick softened up a little bit and continued, "just...stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

"Well actually between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding don't you think" Hiccup said jokingly, but his father doesn't find it funny.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest of orders?" Stoick asks with annoyance

"I can't help it, dad. I see a Pokémon and I just have to...kill it. You know? It's who I am, dad." hiccup said

Stoick rubbed his temple and said, " You are many things, Hiccup. But a Pokémon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house"

Hiccup looked down at ground in defeat. Stoick turn to Gobber and said, "make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up, again."

Gobber nodded to him and walked up to Hiccup, gently smack the back of his head. They started walking towards the Haddock house, walking past the other teenagers. "Wow, quite the performance" Tuffnut said snickering.

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped." Snotlout said teasingly.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying." Hiccup said sarcastically. Gobber pushed Snotlout to the ground.

they arrive at the Haddock house. Hiccup stand in front of his door, turned to Gobber and said, "I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup" Gobber said sarcastically, thinking he was just making it up.

"He never listens to me" Hiccup said sadly.

"Well it runs in the family" Gobber replied back.

"And when he does, it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich." Hiccup said. Then hiccup started paraded around and doing a good impression of his father. "Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts, and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!"

Gobber tried to calm Hiccup down bit and said, "Now your thinking about this all wrong, it's not so much what 'cha look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up" Hiccup said sarcastically

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not" Gobber said in a serious tone

"I just want to be one of you guys." Hiccup said, opening the door and stepped. Before Gobber could respond back, he shut the door. Gobber sigh and said to himself, "What are we gonna do with ya". He started walking towards the Great Hall for a gathering.

Unknown him, that Hiccup snuck out the back of his house. Running into the woods to find the Pokémon he shot down.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Stoick gathered all Vikings to discuss about finding the nest again. "Either we finish them, or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the Pokémon will leave. They'll find another home." Stoick said pulling out a knife and stabbing the map.

"One more search, before the ice sets in." He said

"Those ships never come back and I heard rumors, that a powerful Pokémon lives in the nest amongst the other Pokémon." A Viking said

"If these rumors are true, then will handle it like any other Pokémon. And besides we're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?" Stoick asks the other Vikings, but no one raised there hand. "Ok, those who stay will look after Hiccup" Stoick asked them again, which made every Viking to raised there hands.

"That's more like it" Stoick said chuckling.

Every Viking left the Great Hall to pack for there upcoming trip to find the Pokémon nest.

Stoick turned to Gobber as he said, "I'll pack my undies"

"No I need you to stay ands train some new recruits." Stoick said to his friend

"Oh perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the shop. Molten steel. razor-sharp blades, lots of time to himself. What could possibly go wrong?" Gobber said sarcastically. Making Stoick eye's widened at the thought of Hiccup alone in the blacksmith shop.

He sigh and said, "What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber said suggesting the idea

Stoick raise an eyebrow at his suggested and said, "No, I'm serious." Stoick replied back

"So am I." Gobber said back

"He'd be killed before you let the first Pokémon out of its cage!" Stoick said stately

"You don't know that" Gobber said

"I do know, actually." Stoick counter

"No you don't" Gobber counter back

"Yes, I do!" Stoick shouted

"No, you don't" Gobber shouted back

Stoick started to get annoyed at this point. He started pacing and said, "You know what he's like. From the day he could walk, he's been...different. He doesn't Listen, he has the attention span of a Spearow, I take him fishing and he goes hunting for...Ursarings."

"Some say Ursarings sneak into there houses while they sleep. To eat there food, until there's nothing left" Gobber said

Stoick sigh and started a story, "When I was a boy"

Gobber rolled his eyes and said, "here we go"

Stoick ignore this and continued. "My father told me to bash my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought he was crazy, but I didn't questioned it. And you know what happened?"

"You got an headache." Gobber said sarcastically

Stoick ignored this also and continued with the story. "That rock split in two. It taught me that a Viking can do, Gobber, He can crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become" Stoick stopped, closed his eyes and said, "Hiccup is not that boy."

It was silent for a moment and Gobber firmly said, "you can't stop him, Stoick. you can only prepare him. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is, you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again! He probably out there right now."

What he doesn't know, that he was right...

* * *

In the middle of the woods, Hiccup was trying to find the Articuno he had shot down, but he had no luck so far. He checked another area where it could have crashed into, but so the area proved to be false. He crossed out the area out with a bunch of other x's on the map. Hiccup was starting to get angry and angrily scribble all over the map. He snapped the book shut and put it in the vest pocket.

"Oh, the gods hate me, some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me! I manage to lose an entire Pokémon?!" Hiccup shouted angrily

So he decided to take his anger out of a tree branch in his way. He slapped the tree branch away, but the tree branch came back and slapped him in the face. Making the scrawny boy cringe at this.

When he looked at the tree that the branch came from, it was split in two. Hiccup looked at the tree closely and looked like something blasted it. He looked past the tree and saw a trail of plowed earth, leading over a hill.

He followed the trail of dirt, over to the hill. He looked over the hill for a second and saw a big blue shape bird in the middle of the clearing. Out of reflex, he hid behind the hill and waited to make sure the Pokémon didn't noticed him.

He peeked over the hill and decided to get a closer look. Pulling out his knife, cautiously ran quietly down the hill, and hid behind a boulder. he looked around the boulder and saw the Pokémon in full view.

The Pokémon was a big blue shape bird with a light blue underbelly, a dark blue appendage on his forehead and gray talons. It was the legendary Pokémon 'Articuno'.

Hiccup stepped around the boulder and said, "I did it, oh yes! This...this fixes everything! Yes, I have brought down this mighty beast..." he placing his foot on the Articuno's body, but then the Articuno regain consciousness suddenly moved his foot off of him, pushing him against the boulder.

Hiccup leaned against the boulder, pointing his knife at the Articuno to defend himself. He then noticed the Articuno watching him with his bright red eyes squinting at him. They looked at each for a few more seconds, until Hiccup got up from the boulder and approach the Pokémon with his knife at the ready.

"I'm gonna kill you, Pokémon, then I'm...I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." Hiccup said to the Articuno which gave no response at all.

"I'm a Viking...I'm a Viking!" Hiccup shouted. He hold up his knife over his head, preparing to strike down the Pokémon. Suddenly he doesn't know why he didn't strike the Pokémon down yet, he looked down at the Articuno's eyes and this made his eyes widened. He couldn't imagine what he saw, he saw fear in the Articuno's eyes. He looked scared.

Hiccup chose to ignore this and squinted his eyes shut, ready to strike this time. Then he remembered the scared looked on the Articuno's face, looked down at the Articuno again and saw that the Pokémon closed his eyes, layed his head down and making a soft purring sound. The Articuno had given up and ready for this boy to claim its life.

Hiccup tried to find the courage to bring down this beast once and for all, but the image of the Pokémon's scared and given up look couldn't escape his mind. And...and he couldn't do it, the images in his head were too strong and couldn't bring down the defenseless Pokémon. He hold up his knife in his hands and said, "I did this..."

he turned to walk away, but he looked back the Articuno and felt pity for the Pokémon. So he decided that no Viking would, he decided to set him free. The Articuno heard the sound of ropes being cut and felt that it can feel it wings and talons loosen from the ropes. The Articuno looked at the boy and saw that he was setting me free.

When the last rope was cut, Hiccup backed away slowly and watched he Articuno getting to his feet. The Articuno still starring at the boy with curiosity of why he didn't me. "So...what...are you...waiting for...go" Hiccup said stuttering.

The Articuno twist his to the head to the side and decided to get a closer look at the boy. The Articuno was walking towards the boy while Hiccup was backing away quickly and end up leaning his back on the boulder while the Articuno leaned in close to him and squinted its eyes. Hiccup fearing the worse was about the come, he close his eyes waiting for the strike that's about to come. Articuno lean it's head back and then gave him a loud 'squawk' to his ear. The Articuno turned around tried to fly away, but then end up crashing into a couple of branches.

Hiccup saw the Articuno sort of flying away and was breathing heavily. He got up from the boulder and started to walked away, but he only got a few feet and fell to the ground.

And pass out

* * *

 **Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed. The next chapter could either come out tomorrow or the next coming day, so I have a lot of free time on my hands. which means I'll be probably do other things, then writing. but I will do some writing during that time. so please review or you can PM me if you have any questions, I'll happily answer them for you, but until then...**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	3. Pokemon Training

**Chapter 3: Pokémon Training**

 **Not gonna say much right now, just enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

When Hiccup woke up, he realize that it was almost sunset and decide head back home.

When he got back to the house and realize that his father is probably mad at him for being gone all day without him knowing. He decided to take whatever type of scolding, that his father will probably give him.

Hiccup went through the back door of the house and saw his father stoking the fire. it seem his father hasn't noticed him come in, so Hiccup took the opportunity to sneak past him to go to his room. He almost made it to his room, but heard Stoick said, "Hiccup..."

This made Hiccup stop and turn around to face his father. "Dad..." Hiccup paused for a moment, before continuing, "I have to talk to you about something."

"As do I need to speak with you too, son" Stoick said as Hiccup climbed down from the steps.

"I've decided I don't want to fight Pokémon/I think it's time you learned to fight Pokémon." They said there sentences at same time, not hearing what the other is saying.

"What?" they both asked confusedly

"Uh, you go first" Stoick insist

"No, you go first." Hiccup replied back.

Stoick hesitated a bit and said, "Alright, you got your wish. Pokémon Training, you start in the morning"

Hiccup was shocked at hearing this and said, "Oh man, I should have gone first. Uh, because I was thinking, since we have a surplus of Pokémon fighting Vikings, do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small home repair Vikings?"

Stoick handed him a one handed axe and said, "you'll need this."

Hiccup nearly fell over, because of the weight of the axe and can barely stand up. "Dad, I don't want to fight Pokémon." Hiccup said while struggling to stand up.

His father taking it as a joke and said, "Ha-ha, c'mon yes you do". Stoick walked towards the fired and his son said, "let me Rephrase that, dad. I can't kill Pokémon."

"But you will kill Pokémon." Stoick said with a loud tone and some pride.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." Hiccup insisted.

"It's time Hiccup." Stoick said seriously.

"Can you not hear me." Hiccup asked loudly.

Stoick pulled his axe from the ground and thrust it on Hiccup shoulder. "This...is serious Hiccup. It's time you learned how to fight Pokémon and be a 'real' Viking. When you carry this axe you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, talk like us, and think like us. No more of...'this'." Stoick said gesturing to every part of his son.

"You just gesture to all of me." Hiccup said annoyingly.

"Deal?" Stoick asked

"This conversation is feeling very one-sided." Hiccup argued.

"Deal?" Stoick asked again, but more louder this time. This making Hiccup flinched at this.

Hiccup sigh at this, there was no point at arguing no more at this point and reluctantly said, "deal."

Stoick smiled, picked up his pack and said, "train hard. Stay safe. I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here, maybe." Hiccup answered to him as he put his helmet on and left the house. Hiccup wondered if he could honor his deal to his father. He went upstairs to collapse on his bed.

* * *

The next day was grey in the sky and the teens were making over to the Arena for the first day of Pokémon Training. Gobber was already there at the arena gate and saw the teens making there way towards the gate.

Gobber open the gate of the Arena and said, "Welcome to Pokémon Training!"

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut entered into the arena excitedly. While Hiccup bringing up the rear of the group, not as excited as the other teens were.

"No turning back." Astrid said to himself confidently

It was quiet for a few seconds, until Tuffnut said, "I hope I get some serious bruises or burns or maybe both."

"I'm hoping for some mauling. Like on my shoulder or lower back

Astrid sigh at this and said, "Yeah. It's only fun if you get a scar."

"No kidding, right?" Hiccup said making everyone turn and stare at him. Hiccup was struggling to hold the axe properly and clutching his right arm. "Pain. Love it." he add with sarcasm

"Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut asked

Gobber interfere and yelled, "Let's get started! The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing their first Pokémon in front of the entire village!"

"Hiccup already killed an Articuno so...does that disqualify him or..." Snotlout started before he started laughing and the other's follow pursuit

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut said making the others laugh even more

Hiccup just sigh at this and Gobber came up to him putting a hand on his shoulder leading him to the middle of the arena and said, "Don't worry. you're small and you're weak. that'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane to go after the more Viking-like teens instead"

He pushed him in line with the others and starting saying the basic's about Pokémon. "Behind these doors are the just a few of the many Pokémon species you will learn to fight. The Pidgeot..." Gobber said pointing at a large door, with sounds of an angry Pokémon.

"Speed 101, defense 75." Fishlegs said listing some of the Pokémon's stats.

"A Hydreigon..."

"Attack 105." Fishlegs said again.

"A Charizard..."

"Attack 78." Fishlegs does it again.

"The Spearow..."

"Speed 70, pre evolve form of Fearow." Fishlegs said again, but Gobber lost his temper and shouted, "Would you stop that?"

Fishlegs closed his mouth, while Gobber continued. "And the Pelipper" Gobber said putting his hand on lever to open the door.

"Defence 100." Fishlegs whisper to Hiccup as he gave him a weird look.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout said Fearfully.

"I believe learning on the job" Gobber said, pushing down the lever making the door open.

When the door open a Pelipper flew out and started using air cutter's and a water pulse's around the arena, which making the teens scattered and dodging the attacks.

"Today is about survival. If you get hit, you're dead" Gobber said while the Pelipper fired another water pulse almost hitting Hiccup. "Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" he asked the teens scattering around the arena.

"A doctor?" Hiccup suggest.

"Plus 50 speed?" Fishlegs guessed

"A shield!" Astrid answered with confidence

"Shield! Go!' Gobber said, while the teens are grabbing shields. Gobber saw Hiccup struggling to pick up his shield with one hand and came over to help, while he said, "The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield." Gobber helped Hiccup put the shield on and gently pushed him back into the field.

The twins ran for the shields, to grab the one that has fire and skulls on it. "Take your hands off my shield" Tuffnut yelled at his sister

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut yelled back

"Take that one, it has flowers on it. Girls like flowers" Tuffnut said pointing at one of the shields. Ruffnut manage pulled the shield away from him and hit him the head with it.

Tuffnut yelled out of pain and Ruffnut said, "oops, now this one has blood on it." Her brother grab the shield again and they continued to fight over it.

The Pelipper flew by and shot a hydro pump at the shield they were fighting over, that made them spin and fell to the ground.

"Tuffnut! Ruffnut! You're out!" Gobber said.

"What?" The twins asked dazedly.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise. Some Pokémon get confuse with noise and this one, can't stand them. So, Make lots of it to throw off the Pokémon's aim." Gobber said while the remaining teens start banging there shields with their weapons. Hiccup slowly backed up towards the wall.

"Pokémon moves have a limited number, for this particular Pelipper knows the move Hydro Pump. Tell me! What is the limited number for the move Hydro Pump?" Gobber asked them.

"Uh, Four?" Snotlout guessed dodging another air cutter

"No, Five!" Fishlegs shouted raising his shield blocking another water pulse attack

"Correct, five! But don't forget Pokémon knows more than one move. So stay sharp." Gobber said

Fishlegs was going to respond back, but the Pelipper shot another hydro pump at his shield making it come off his arm.

"Fishlegs out" Gobber said while Fishlegs runaway screaming.

Hiccup doesn't have any idea of what he's doing, so he hid behind a wooden board.

Gobber noticed this and shouted, "Hiccup, get in there."

Hiccup took a deep breath and building up confidence. He stepped out of the wooden board, but went he retreated when another water pulse almost hit him by the Pelipper.

Astrid did another roll to avoid another air cutter and was in front of Snotlout. "So I'm moving into my parent's basement. You should come by sometime to work out, you look like you work out." Snotlout said complimenting her while Astrid rolled off to the side away from him.

Snotlout's shield got hit by another hydro pump and Gobber said, "Snotlout! You're done!"

Astrid rolled next to Hiccup and Hiccup said, "so, I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

"Nope, just you." Astrid said as she rolled out of way as another of the Pelippers water pulse hit Hiccups shield, but fortunately the shield wasn't destroyed and started rolling away.

"It has only one hydro pump left." Gobber said

Hiccup ran after his shield, but not noticing the Pelipper following him. When Hiccup turn back, he saw the Pelipper chasing him and then realize he was corner against the wall of the arena. Now he was at the Pelippers mercy.

"Hiccup!" Gobber shouted as the Pelipper was about to shoot his last hydro pump at him, but it never came. Gobber put his hook hand into the Pelippers massive bill and made it's hydro pump miss above Hiccup's head. Hiccup open his eyes and saw Gobber pulled the Pokémon back to its cage.

"And that's the fifth hydro pump. Go back to bed you overgrown feather brain." Gobber said to the Pokémon. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." Gobber said to Hiccup.

Gobber turned to his students who were out of breath and said, "Remember a Pokémon will always...' _always_ ' go for the kill."

He helped Hiccup up as he then remember of what happen in the woods and thought, _'_ _could that be true...'_

* * *

After today's lesson of Pokémon training, Hiccup return to raven point to where he found the Articuno. He made it to the area and found the bolas that once held the Pokémon he let go.

He bent down, held the rope of the bola and said, "So why didn't you?"

Hiccup look at the direction of where the Articuno took off at, before he fainted. He started walking towards the same direction.

He jumped over a log and saw a small entrance. He squeezed through the small entrance, thanks to his small size. The entrance led to a cove with a small lake.

He looked around the cove for the Pokémon, but he knows this was just a waste and said, "well this was a stupid idea and a waste of time." he thought the Articuno was long gone by now.

He started to turn to the entrance until something caught his eye. he looked down on the ground and saw some blue feathers. He looked down, picked one up and examine it.

The feather looked beautiful, he was still examining the feather until suddenly a big blue figure flew over him. Hiccup duck out of the away as he saw the Articuno trying to climb out of the cove. The Articuno fell off the cliff and glided over next to the lake safely. It tried to fly out again, but landed on his side. Hiccup carefully and quietly climbed down onto a lower rock formation. He took out his sketchbook and began drawing the Pokémon as try and fail to fly out of the cove. The Articuno hold out his wings and started firing an ice beam on the ground in frustration.

Hiccup was confuse of why it can't fly away and said, "why don't you just fly away." He squinted to get a closer look at the Articunos wings and saw that its left wing have a medium size rip in it. And by looks of the rip, it look like it was unhealable. So, Hiccup draw the rip on the left wing.

The Articuno tried to fly one last time but landed on its side again by some tree with berry's in it. It lay its wings down in defeat, then suddenly when he look up he saw the berry's in the tree. the Articuno got up and pecked one of the berry's off the tree and started eating it. Hiccup tried to get a closer look at the berry's, but he didn't got a sight of the it.

Hiccup went a little bit to far off the rock formation and almost fell out, but he caught himself just in time. Unfortunately, the charcoal pencil wasn't so lucky. He tried to grabbed the pencil, but slipped out of his hand and fell into the cove.

The Articuno saw the pencil dropped and looked up at the rock formation. It saw the same boy from the other day and got a curious look on his face again and turn its head sideways. They both stare at each other for a couple of minutes, Hiccup could feel the gaze of the Pokémon starring him and he was in awe of its natural beauty. He took his eyes off the Pokémon and started heading back to the village, leaving the Articuno alone in the cove.

What Hiccup was thinking was obvious to him. There was more to these creatures then beats the eye.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the third chapter. I wanted to thank the readers for the reviews, you guys are part of why I'm writing this story. So, I hope you all keep reading, because I'm am not going to stop writing this story for a long time. Although there will be some time off and bumps in the road when I'm writing this story, but keep up support and read on.**

 **So please review or Pm me if you have any questions about the story.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	4. Learning More

**Chapter 4: Learning More**

 **Forth chapter everyone. So let's read on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

Hiccup made it back to the village, where he headed to the Great Hall when it started to rain. He grabbed his food and went over where the other teens were sitting and sat down at a empty table nearby. Gobber was there as well to asked about what happen in today's lesson.

"All right, where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?" Gobber asked.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid said

"Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut said.

"No, no. you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout said

"She's right. You have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said to the teens. He then look at Hiccup at the empty table and continued, "now tell me. Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

"Uh, he showed up." Ruffnut said.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut said.

"He's never where he suppose to be." Astrid said coldly while giving Hiccup a glare

"Thank you Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff." Gobber Said while whipping out an old book and put it on the table in front of the other's. "The Pokedex. This book was used to be called 'The Book Of Pokémon', but years ago they renamed it and now we call it 'The Pokedex'. Everything we know about every Pokémon we know of is written down in this book."

Gobber heard the sound of thunder outside and then said, "No attacks tonight or unless an electric type is making all of that thunder." Gobber jokingly said, while the other's give him a blank look.

"Ha, ha. So, um...hurry up." Gobber said

"Wait, you mean ' _Read'?" Tuffnut asked_

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut asked too

"Why read when we could just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about." Snotlout said.

Fishlegs got an excited look and said, "Oh! I've read it like seven times. There's this water type Pokémon that can shoot the move hydro pump more powerfully. Then there is this fire type that can never sleep. Then there's this ground type that can use the move dig more faster than any other. And..." Fishlegs started until Tuffnut Interrupted.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Now, there was a chance I was gonna read that..."Tuffnut started until Ruffnut finished with, "but now?"

"You guys read-I'll go kill stuff." Snotlout said as he and everyone except Astrid got up from there seats and headed for the door.

"So...I guess we'll share?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid got up from her seat, pushed the book towards him and said, "Read it". She made her way towards the door.

"Great, all mine. So I guess I'll just see you all tomorrow." Hiccup said but Astrid was already out the door.

* * *

Later that night in the great hall. After everyone cleared out, Hiccup lit two candles and set them on the table so he could read the book

Hiccup started with the pages with the Pokémon types and read it out loud. "Pokémon Types: Fire, Grass, Water, Ground, Electric, Flying..." he read out loud as he continues with the Pokémon types. Then turns a page to read specific types of Pokémon creatures. The first Pokémon he saw in the book was a manta ray looking Pokémon with looks like a Remoraid attach to his left wing.

"Mantine the kite Pokémon, water and flying type, evolve form of Mantyke. At first we thought it was just a water type Pokémon, but witnesses says that they saw this Pokémon gliding through the air, like a kite. So we added flying type as well. This Pokémon can used various types of moves and can move pretty fast in the water. The Pokémon only takes fish from fishing boats, but never bothers the fisherman. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Hiccup read as he turned to the next page.

"Sceptile the forest Pokémon, grass type, evolve form of Grovyle and starter form of Treecko. This Pokémon's leaves on its body are very sharp, even by using the move leaf blade it can cut down tree's with one slice. Also its movements are very agile as it can leap through trees as can leap on its prey from a high branch. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Hiccup read again as he turned to the next page.

"Dragalge the mock kelp Pokémon, poison and dragon type, evolve form of Skrelp. This Pokémon is very territorial even by its previous form. When this Pokémon spits out its poison, it so strong it can rip through metal with ease. it can use the move camouflage really, not only it can change its type but it can change color by its surroundings. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Hiccup read again, kind getting a little irritated at this point until a boom of thunder scared him out of his seat, but he relaxed and went back to reading.

"Gyarados the Atrocious Pokémon, water and flying type, evolve form of Magikarp. Sprays its hydro pump attack more powerfully at its victims. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight." Hiccup read again while he's turning pages after pages

"Gurdurr the muscular Pokémon, fighting type, evolve form of Timburr. Powerful than its previous form. Kill on sight." Hiccup read now flipping through pages

"The Pelipper, Hydriegon, Mandibuzz, Garchomp, Zapdos..." He said flipping through the pages

"Burns its victims, beats its victims, shock its victims, turns its victims inside out..." He continued reading

"Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight..." he kept reading through the pages and quickly flips some of the pages until he came to a blank page with little information on it.

"The Articuno. Speed: Unknown. Defense: Unknown. Attack: Unknown. The unholy offspring of frostbite and cold itself. it would have believe that Articuno was one of three legendary bird Pokémon. Humans only seen the others, but no one has seen this legendary bird Pokémon before. This Pokémon was believe to be far worse than the other legendary birds. Never engage this Pokémon. It hides itself in a cold mist, making it hard to see. Your only chance: to take cover and never go near it, because it will freeze you to death if get too close to the Pokémon." Hiccup read before taking out his sketchbook and turning the page to where he drew the Articuno, place in it on the page and also think when he got close to the Pokémon, he didn't felt cold or freeze to death. So he was thinking why such a creature claimed to be so frightening could be curious and calm. He then thought of why it didn't kill him when he let him go when Hiccup didn't kill it.

He questioned the knowledge they had on Pokémon and thinking he need more information on the Articuno before he wanted to go see it again.

* * *

It was the next day, out at sea there were three Viking ships arriving at a fog bank. It had been a few days since Stoick and his men left Berk to find the Pokémon nest. They had run into a few storms, but so far they have suffer no casualties. They hadn't spot any Pokémon yet. usually when they make trips they would spot a few, but this time it was too quiet. Stoick gave a confuse look, but threw that away from his mind and went back to the map that had pictures of Pokemon on it.

"I can almost smell them...They're close" Stoick murmured to Spitelout and another Viking standing by his side.

When he stood and looked at the thick wall of fog. He can hear some of the men talking about the powerful Pokémon that lived in the Pokémon nest, but he was not gonna let that stop him. He knew the nest was in there somewhere and he's not gonna let any Pokemon stop him.

Stoick turned to the Viking that was manning the ship and said, "Take us in."

"Hard to port!" The Viking yelled and turned the lever that steers the ship.

The three ships enter the fog, it was quiet for a few seconds, until they all heard a voice that sound like it came from their heads.

 _'Get out...'_

 _'Leave this place...'_

The voice that they heard didn't sound concern, it was more like threating them to not come close.

"Stoick..." Spitelout said a little nervously.

"I know, I heard it too" Stoick said calmly, but deep down inside he was a little nervous. he choose to ignore the voice they heard and continued on sailing threw the thick fog, but not before they saw an shadowy figure inside the fog.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk, Gobber set up a maze in the Pokémon killing ring for today's lesson and watching the teens in the maze from outside the arena already released a Pidgeot.

Hiccup was in the maze and was trying to talk to Gobber about the Articuno. "Hey, you know, I uh...just happened to notice that the book had nothing on Articuno's. Is there, like...another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Articuno pamphlet?" Hiccup asked Gobber until suddenly an air slash slice his the top of the axe in half.

"Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Gobber yelled.

Hiccup saw the Pidgeot in front of him and took of running through the maze. "Today, is all about Attack! Pidgeots are quick and light on there feet. Your job is to be lighter and quicker!" Gobber said explaining today's lesson. The Pidgeot flew up on top of the maze, hoping from one wall to the next. it open its wings and flapped them to launch some air slashes at Fishlegs, who blocked them with his shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" Fishlegs yelled as he was running through the maze.

"Look for its blind spot. Some Pokemon have one. Find it, hide in it, and strike." Gobber said, obviously bored as the rest of the teens were running around the maze like mice.

The twins turned a corner and they were behind the Pidgeot. they did as Gobber suggested and they hid behind one of its wings, obviously it was it's blind spot.

"Yuck! Do you ever bathe?" Ruffnut asked her brother.

"If you don't like go find your own blind spot! there's like another wing over there!" Tuffnut answering, shoving his sister over to the other wing.

"How about I stay behind this wing and you go over there!" Ruffnut threatens.

"Oh yeah!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut shouted back.

They both butted heads and it looks like a fight was about to happen. That's when they heard a 'squawk", they turn to see that the Pidgeot was facing them hearing the racket they were making. The Pidgeot used a gust to send the twins back to a nearby wall. They both got up and ran away from the Pidgeot.

"Blind spot, yes, deaf spot, not so much!" Gobber said while chuckling

Astrid, Snotlout, and Hiccup were running past him but Hiccup stop in front of him and asked, "Hey! So how would one sneak up on a Articuno?"

"No one's ever seen one, it always hide itself in a very cold mist and if anyone try's to sneak up on one. They'd freeze to death. Now Get In There!" Gobber replied shouting.

"I know, I know. But...Hypothetically" Hiccup said backing up a bit while talking until someone shushed him.

Hiccup saw Astrid and Snotlout crouching behind a wall. Astrid signal him to get down behind the wall with them. Astrid peeked around the wall and saw the Pidgeot looking at a another hallway of the maze. Astrid rolled across to the other wall, Snotlout followed her lead and roll across the other wall too. Hiccup tried to roll like the others, but the shield was too heavy for him to roll all the way with. The Pidgeot heard the sound of the shield hitting the ground. It saw him lifting the shield and made a run for it. The Pidgeot flew up to the walls and spotted Astrid and Snotlout.

Snotlout knocked Astrid out of the way and said, "watch out, babe, I'll take care of this..." He threw his mace, but he missed and the maze wall making the Pidgeot laugh. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid! What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I can do at, I just don't have time." Snotlout said. Astrid rolled his eyes and took off down another hallway.

The Pidgeot was chasing after her as she past Hiccup talking to Gobber again. "Has anyone seen one napping" Hiccup said not noticing that the Pidgeot flew up of the walls knocking the walls down to get to Astrid. Astrid was hopping on the walls to try to get away from the Pidgeot, but it manage to knock one of the walls that she was standing on. The wall fell as she fell towards Hiccup and yelled, "Hiccup!"

Astrid fell on top of him and her axe was impaled into his shield. Ruffnut and Tuffnut saw this and said, "Ooo, Love on the battlefield. She could do better."

"Let...me...Why don't...you" Hiccup said nervously as Astrid was trying to pry out her axe form his shield. she looked to her side and saw the Pidgeot coming towards them. She got up and put her foot on his chest still trying to pry the axe from the shield, but so far no luck. The Pidgeot was getting closer to them and Astrid knew she had to do something. So she grabbed the handle of axe, swinging it making the strap on the shield slip out of Hiccup's arm and hit the Pidgeot. The Pidgeot was disorientated and gave up.

"We'll done, Astrid" Gobber said

Astrid turn towards hiccup with anger in her eyes and said, "is this some kind of a joke to you? Our Parents war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." She and the others walked away, while Hiccup was sitting on the ground thinking of what Astrid said.

He doesn't know what side he is on, either it was Viking or Pokemon. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, I am psyched to write the next chapter. Because it was one of my favorite scenes in the movie and I hope I can make it as good as the scene in the movie.**

 **So Review or Pm me any questions you wanna asked.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	5. Forbidden Friendship

**Chapter5: Forbidden Friendship**

 **Here it is everyone, the moment where they create a bond. So hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

After today's lesson of Pokémon training, Hiccup decided to head back to the cove to visit the Articuno. He decided to bring a fish with him, because he couldn't find any other tree's that had those berry's. He brought a shield as well to defend himself if things went wrong.

Hiccup arrived at the small entrance that leads to the cove. He decided to look over the shield if the coast was clear and to throw the fish into cove, but nothing happen. He thinks its safe to enter and when he try to enter the shield got stuck between the rocks. He tried to pull it out, but he was unsuccessful. He went under the shield into the cove trying to pull from the other side, but it was proven fruitless.

Hiccup decided to leave the shield behind and went over to pick up the fish. He walked to the cove's lake and started searching for the Articuno.

Unknown to him the Articuno was watching him from behind a rock formation. The Articuno saw him crept near the lake of the cove and now thinks about to reveal himself to the boy.

Hiccup was looking around for the Pokémon, but still he couldn't find it. That's when he heard pebbles fell from his left and looked to his left side. He 'gasped', that he saw the Articuno standing on the rock formation and started walking down it. The Articuno walk in front of the boy and bend his head forward to take a closer look at him.

Hiccup held out the fish, so the Articuno would take it. The Articuno made a purring sound when he decided to smell the fish he had in his hand. when he got a bit close, he smelt a bit of metal coming from the boy and made a low 'squawk' growling noise.

This surprise Hiccup and open his vest up to reveal a knife strapped to his waist band. The Articuno backed up a little and made another 'squawk' growling noise when Hiccup touch the handle of the knife.

Hiccup decided to unsheathed the knife with his finger and thumb. He stretched his arm out to the side and dropped the knife to the ground, but the Articuno still wasn't convince it was safe. So Hiccup picked up the knife with his foot and threw the knife into the lake.

The Articuno calmed downed and gave a curious look to him. Hiccup held out the fish again and the Articuno started walking towards it. When the Articuno got close to Hiccup outstretched arm, Hiccup realized that it wasn't cold or freezing to death like the book said and said, "uh, the book said 'who ever comes in contact with you, they'd freeze to death', but its not cold at all. You are a bit more Frostless."

The Articuno heard him say that and started to let out just little bit of a cold mist from his body. Hiccup saw the mist and starting to feel a little bit cold and then said, "I...stand...corrected."

The Articuno took the fish from his hand and started tasting the fish. He gave a disgusted sound and spit out the fish into the river.

Hiccup saw this and said, "I guess your not much of a fish guy."

The Articuno looked at him and decided get closer look if he had any other food on him other than fish. He walked towards him while Hiccup back up towards a rock.

"Uh, no...no. I don't have any other food on me." Hiccup said fearfully

The Articuno looked at him closely. Then he turned away from him and headed towards a tree where the berry's are hanging from. He peck one of the berry off and headed back towards Hiccup.

He stopped in front of Hiccup, lower his head down and put the berry on his lap. Hiccup looked down at the berry, saw it was blue with a light blue on top of it. He looked back up to the Articuno who had sat down. The both of them starred at each for a few seconds until the Articuno looked at the berry then back at Hiccup again. Hiccup looked at the berry in his lap then back at the Pokémon and realized what he wanted him todo.

"You want me to eat this" Hiccup said skeptically, holding up the berry.

The Articuno nodded to him and gesturing him to eat it. Hiccup 'sigh' and holding the berry up to his mouth. When he took a bite of it, he realized it was really sour and feels like he wants to spit it out, but he kept it in. He wanted the Articuno to trust him, so he hold the berry up to show him that he took a bite of it and made a delicious hum. The Articuno starred at him and made a swallowing sound.

Hiccup knows what he was talking about, and made a groaning sound. He couldn't bear the sourness of the berry, but he knew he had swallow it. So he suck up all strength to swallow it and he did. Hiccup made a bit shiver and a groan from the berry he just swallow. The Articuno tilted his head and purred.

Hiccup looked up at the Articuno and gave it a grin. The Pokémon was confuse of the look he was making and made a smile on his beak. Hiccup was surprise of the smile on his beak and thinking he now trusting him. Hiccup put the berry he ate to the side and reach out with his hand to touch the Pokémon.

However the Articuno didn't like it and made a low 'squawk' and started to fly a little to the other side of the lake. But with the hole in his wing he crashed to the ground, landing on its side. He got up and started walking over to an area near a big tree. He stopped near the tree and fired an ice beam on the ground making the ground cold enough for him to sleep. he lay on the ground where he fired the ice beam and lay his head down as well. Before he could fall asleep, he sense a presence near him and turned to his side to see Hiccup near him.

Hiccup was sitting on the ground and waved at the Pokémon. The Articuno was a bit annoyed at this and scooted over a bit and have his good wing to hide his head. Hiccup scooted closer to the Articuno and stretch out his hand to touch him, but the Pokémon sense this and lifted his wing to give him bit of glare saying 'don't touch me'. Hiccup quickly got up and walked away, while the Articuno decided that ground was a suitable place for him to sleep. So decided to sleep up in the tree.

* * *

An hour has past, the Articuno was standing on a tree branch sleeping. He awoke seconds later and saw Hiccup a few feet from the tree sitting on a rock doing something in the dirt.

Hiccup was doing something, he started drawing the Articuno in the dirt with a stick. Continued to draw until he noticed a shadowy figure on the ground and knew whose shadow it was. The Articuno was watching him draw and quite interested of it. He tilt his head to the side and decided to try it himself. Hiccup saw the shadowy figure disappear and wonder what the Pokémon was doing. So looked over to where the Pokémon was and what he saw amazed him.

The Articuno was drawing on the ground with his beak and made all these graceful movements while drawing. Hiccup was so amazed of what he was doing, he was drawing just like he was a minute ago. He saw him making a few swirls and one of his wings almost hit his.

When the Articuno stopped, He was satisfy with his work and made a 'purr' of excitement. Hiccup saw the drawing he made and decided to get a closer look at it. when he took a step , he heard growling and jumped a little. He saw the Articuno growling and was wondering why he's growling. Until he realized where his foot was stepping on one of the lines of his drawing. He quickly stepped off it and saw the Pokémon Purring that he stepped off his drawing. Hiccup decide to try this couple more times, which resulted a couple more growls and purrs. He stepped over the line and the Pokémon didn't growl that time and smiled at him.

He started stepping over line by line to get out of the way of his drawing. when finally got out, he felt something behind him and saw the Articuno behind him. The Pokémon was watching him and Hiccup decided to touch him again. When he got his hand closer, the Articuno was growling a little and Hiccup pulled his hand back. Then hiccup thought of something else he could do. He closed his eyes, turned his head away, and hold out his hand.

The Articuno looked at the hand with interest and knew what he wants him todo. he bend his head forward and letting his appendage on his head touch his Hand.

Hiccup flinched a little at this and look up to see the Pokémon had his appendage touch his hand. The Articuno back up from it, squinted his eyes at the boy and took off to another part of the cove.

Hiccup was fascinated of what just happen and think this could be start of something new.

* * *

Later at night, Gobber took his students up to one of the watchtowers to tell stories of his adventures. Hiccup was sitting at the far end of the bench holding a stick with fish on it over a fire. He didn't listen to Gobber's story, he was thinking of what happen back at the cove and couldn't stop thinking about it.

"And with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious! He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of 'em took my leg." Gobber said pointing at his peg leg and the teens except were awe at this.

Hiccup wasn't paying a attention and was still thinkin of the Articuno.

"Wow, isn't it weird to think that your arm was inside a Pokémon. Like if your mind was still controlling it you could have crushed its heart or something" Fishlegs said banging two drumsticks together.

"I swear I am so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop the legs off every Pokémon I meet...with my face!" Snotlout exclaimed

Hiccup face palmed himself of that ridiculous statement and groan.

"That might work on some Pokémon that live on the ground or sea, but for those that can fly. You have to go for the wings or takeout whatever makes a Pokémon fly. Remember a down Pokémon is a dead Pokémon.

Hiccup heard what Gobber said and remember that the Articuno's left wing had a big hole in it and couldn't fly. He felt pretty bad that his bola launcher tear a big hole in it and he knew he had to fix it.

"Alright, I'm off to bed. And you should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely working our way up to the Charizard. But who will win the honor of killing it?" Gobber asked while the teens glance at each other.

Tuffnut struck a pose and said, "It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?"

Astrid ignore him and looked where was Hiccup sitting and noticed he's not there. Then he noticed movement near the stairs and went to check it out. While the Teens were talking.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo" Fishlegs asked

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark." Tuffnut said to him

"Ok, I known you since birth and that was never there." Ruffnut remarks.

"Yes it was. You just haven't seen me from the left side until now." Tuffnut retorted

Astrid went over to the stairs and saw Hiccup walked down the watchtower quickly. She was wondering where's he going, but ignore it and went back to the other teens.

What she didn't know is that Hiccup was about to make something that will make a good friend happy.

* * *

 **Indeed he will, hope you all enjoy this chapter like the others and the next one won't be out until either tomorrow or the following next day.**

 **And Indeed some Pokémon will have the same fears and weaknesses that dragons do in the original version. So review or Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a great day Everyone!**


	6. Eel Fear

**Chapter 6: Eel Fear**

 **Sixth chapter everyone, this will show for what some of the Pokémon fear the most. And sorry for not getting this chapter out sooner because I had some difficulties logging into Fanfiction yesterday and couldn't finish the chapter in time. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes it's bit shorter, but what can you expect from the movie plot of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

Hiccup made to the Forge and went to the back room where he works on his projects. He pulled out his sketchbook and open the page where he drew the Articuno. He started to draw in on the wing with the big hole in it and drew a new one with what looks like rods in the wing. Then drew in some blueprints where he can make the replacement wing for the Pokémon.

He got to work, starting to hammer some rods, taking bolts out of shields to put the rods together, and placing some brown leather threw the rods to make the wing.

It took Hiccup almost all night, but it was worth it. Hiccup unfolded the finish the prosthetic wing to compare with his work. He was satisfy with the work he had accomplish and folding up the wing.

He could not wait to show the Articuno the work he did for him.

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup went back to the cove to show the Pokémon the new wing. But before he went to the cove, he went out to the forest to find more of those Oran berry's that he decide to called them. He found some tree's that had them and started to put a few in the big basket.

"Ohhh, Frostless" Hiccup said to Frostless who he now named and continued, "I brought you some breakfast, don't worry it's not fish. I found more of those berry's you love to eat."

Frostless looked at him and saw that he trip the basket over. Falling out of it was some more of those Oran berry's he loved to eat. Frostless went over to the berries and started eating them.

"Now, I know you are not a big fan of fish, but I brought something else that isn't fish, a home smoked eel." Hiccup said pulling out an eel from his vest.

When Frostless saw the eel, his eye's widened and gave a terrify 'squawk' sound. Hiccup saw the terror look that the Pokémon was making and quickly said, "no, no, no, no! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were scared of eels."

Hiccup threw the eel to the side and Frostless calmed down. "Yeah, I'm not fond of eels either" Hiccup said to Frostless.

Frostless continued to eat the berry's, while Hiccup watched. When Frostless was done eating, he starred at Hiccup of what is he about todo now.

Hiccup know what he was thinking and said, "I have something for you. Don't worry it's nothing bad."

Frostless looked at Hiccup with curiosity. Hiccup picked up the Prosthetic wing and show it to him. "It's a prosthetic wing to help you fly. All I have to do is put these straps around you and your wing and will be good to go. So please can I?" Hiccup asked politely

Now Frostless was more curious and a bit excited that he's going to be able to fly again. Hiccup took the silence as a yes and started approaching the left wing. He put the fold up Prosthetic wing on top of his wing and started strapping on the wing covert. He pulled out the wing in full length kind of like his other wing except for the color which is brown. then Hiccup realized he had to climb on top of him to put another strap on the other wing covert.

"Um, hey. I know this maybe asking a lot, but I have to climb on top of you to put on the other strap on the other wing. Is that ok?" Hiccup asked.

Frostless hesitate a bit about the fact of him climbing on top of his back. He thought of this a few seconds until he nodded to him that it was ok.

Hiccup smiled as frostless lower his back for him to climb on his back. Hiccup proceed to climb on his back and started to put the other strap on the other wing covert. Unknown to him that Frostless was preparing himself to take off while he was finishing putting the other strap on.

Then when he when Hiccup was finish, frostless begin to take off. Hiccup nearly fell off of Frostless when he took off and manage to grab a hold to one of his talons.

"Woah! No, no, no, Frostless!" Hiccup shouted

Frostless stayed in the air for a few seconds until he started to plummet towards a rock wall. Hiccup manage to climb up back on his back to see the wing fold back up. So hiccup went to reach the folding wing to try to unfold it.

They were nearly hit the rock wall until Hiccup manage to reach the wing and unfold back to full length making Frostless get back into the air.

"I did it. yes it worked!" Hiccup shouted while holding on to the wing. Frostless heard Hiccup on his back and decide to get him off. So he did a bit of a barrel role making Hiccup fall off him and into the lake. But when he did this, he also made the wing unfold again and crashed to the lake as well.

"Yeah!" Hiccup yelled out proudly.

* * *

Later that day Hiccup and other teens were in the arena for another lesson. Gobber had set up smoke surrounding the arena. the teens were holding a bucket of looks to be water.

"Today is all about teamwork. The Hydriegon is a very tricky Pokémon with its three heads. The two heads on its arms don't have brains, but they can still react the same like the main one." Gobber explained today's lesson as the shape of the Pokémon was reveal in the smoke and the teens ran with a partner into different parts of the arena with smoke.

Hiccup was with Fishlegs as they were back to back with each other trying to find the Pokémon in the smoke.

"The water you have those buckets have a paralyzing plant in it. Its harmless to humans, but for Pokémon they will freeze like a statue. But also it can only work if you throw it on its main head. So which is why you have to work together to paralyze it." Gobber said

"This Pokémon likes sneak Attacks. It uses its bite attack more ferociously." Fishlegs started until Hiccup interrupted him. "Would you please stop that!" Hiccup whispered loudly.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were back to back too walking slowly in the smoke. It was silence for a couple of seconds until Snotlout broke it. "If that Pokémon shows any of its heads. I'm going to-" Snotlout started until he and Tuffnut saw a shadowy figure in the smoke thinking it was the Hydriegon.

"There!" Snotlout shouted as he and Tuffnut threw there buckets of paralyzing water at it.

"Hey! It's just us you idiot!" Ruffnut shout as she and Astrid revealed themselves in the smoke drenching wet.

"You're butts are getting bigger, we thought you were the Pokémon" Tuffnut said while laughing.

"Not that there's anything wrong with having a muscly Pokemonesqe figure." Snotlout said trying to let them forget the insult Tuffnut made early, but it proves fruitless. Astrid went up to Snotlout and punched him the face as Ruffnut threw her bucket right into his brother's face, knocking him into the ground.

While Tuffnut was rubbing his head from the fall, he then was pulled into the smoke screaming.

Ruffnut tried to go after her brother, but Astrid stopped her and said, "wait a minute."

Astrid held up her bucket to douse the first Pokémon head he would see. Then suddenly something tripped her and Ruffnut to the ground making Astrid's bucket spill to the ground. They heard screaming and saw Tuffnut running out of the smoke holding up his hind in.

"Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt" Tuffnut shouted while passing Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Chances of survival are dwindling to into single digits now." Fishlegs said fearfully

Then all of a sudden he saw something coming towards him and threw the water in the bucket to it. when it came out of the smoke, it suddenly it was the Pokémon's left head and it was limping on the side of its body due to the effects of the paralyses.

"Oh, wrong head." Fishlegs said quivering.

The main head of the Pokémon revealed itself and this easily spooked Fishlegs as he ran away screaming leaving Hiccup on his own. Hiccup was now facing the Pokémon while trying to hold the bucket.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber shouted to him

Hiccup nodded to him and try to throw the bucket of paralyzing water at the Hydriegon, but the bucket fell in front of him proving he didn't have much strength to throw the bucket.

"Oh come on..." Hiccup said groaning

The Hydriegon lowered his head close to Hiccup and started growling towards him. He fell on the ground and trying to back away.

"Hiccup!" Gobber cried out and was ready to go save him but something else happen. The Hydriegon smelt something on the human started backing away fearfully.

Hiccup got up from the ground holding out his hands, walking towards the Pokémon and said, "back! Get back!"

Hiccup continues backing the Hydriegon back to his cage. Don't make me tell you again." Hiccup said as he open his vest revealing the eel he had early that day and threw it in with the Pokémon while it was whimpering in the corner of the cage. "Now stay in there and think of what you done."

Hiccup closed the cage and turned to see everyone shocked of what he had just done making Fishlegs dropped his bucket. "Ok, so are we done? because I've got some things I have to take care of so...uh...see you tomorrow!"

As Hiccup left, everyone was still bewilder with what just happen and all they can think of how to think about Hiccup now.

* * *

 **Now before you all question about the prosthetic wing, I couldn't just let put just fabric over the hole. Because the hole is too big for it to be fix with just fabric. So you know to make the story real is by making him a Prosthetic wing over his real one too help him fly again and yes I named the Articuno 'Frostless'. So I want to know what you guys think about the name it was only name I could come up with.**

 **So review or Pm me for any questions you have to asked.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	7. Discoveries

**Chapter 7: Discoveries**

 **I not going to say much in this chapter either, so hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

Hiccup went back to the forge to work on a new project he been thinking on and worked on approving the prosthetic wing. he was working on a saddle, so he can sit on Frostless while he flies with the Prosthetic wing. He started puncturing some holes in the fabric of the saddle and sewed them together threw the holes. when he was done with it, he lay it on the floor to admire his work.

Then he went back to the cove to show Frostless the saddle to him. Hiccup hold out the saddle and when Frostless saw the saddle he started running away from him. Hiccup started running after him while holding the saddle. The Pokémon ran across the rocky plain of the cove while Hiccup was running with Saddle over his head.

Hiccup manage to catch him, put the saddle on him and started flying. Hiccup attach a rope to the prosthetic wing so it can hold it open. They were flying around the cove trying to make sure the rope that Hiccup was holding can hold the prosthetic wing open. When they try to swerve to left, Hiccup pulled the rope to hard and made the prosthetic wing close and they both fell into the lake.

After that predicament, Hiccup went back to the forge to work more on the saddle and prosthetic wing. He figure he needed something to hold to Frostless, so he made himself belt with a hook in it and attached another hook to the saddle so he will be able to stay on Frostless.

He returned to the cove the next day and they were in the air again to test flight again this time with the new fashion belt attach to the hook on the saddle. He decided to put the rope on his foot this time witch was attach to the strap of the wing and all the way to the prosthetic wing on top. But it proved failure again and they crashed in a soft field of grass.

Hiccup manage to get threw the tall grass, but forgot Frostless. So he went back to found frostless purring and rolling around the grass feeling calm and relax as he was rolling around. Hiccup picked up the grass and examine it. He was thinking on trying this in Pokémon training.

* * *

In the Arena, the teens were going up against the Pelipper again today. Tuffnut tried charging at the Pelipper, but was soon knock back by a gust attack that Pokémon had made.

The Pelipper then saw Hiccup starring at him and heading straight towards him. Hiccup pulled out the grass he decide to call 'Poke Nip' stuck it out towards the Pokémon. When the Pelipper got closer to him, it smelt the grass he had in his hand and felt relax and calm from the grass. Then Hiccup started rubbing the grass on his buck and all over its body making it more relaxed than ever.

A crowd of Vikings have gathered around the arena to watch the display that was taking fold. The elder of the village, Gothi, examined Hiccup of the recent event that was going on.

After the lesson was over, Hiccup was walking across the bridge until his classmates except Astrid caught up to him and started giving him questions and compliments of the event that happen in the Arena.

Hiccup was feeling a little uncomfortable about the attention he was getting and wanted to go to the cove to see Frostless again. So he came up with an excuse.

"Oh, I left my axe back in the ring. You all go ahead. I'll catch up." Hiccup said as he was backtracking across the bridge almost bumping into Astrid who is eyeing him suspiciously. Astrid watched Hiccup disappear from the bridge and thinking of why people are asking him about Pokémon, instead of her.

* * *

Hiccup returned to the cove to work more on Frostless flying, but Hiccup decide to pet and scratch him.

Frostless was enjoying the treatment he was getting and started purring when he scratch under his chin to his neck. While scratching the Pokémon, Hiccup pinch a soft spot on Frostless neck and the Articuno went limp and lay on the ground.

Hiccup was worry at first, until he saw Frostless turned his head over making a 'purring' sound. Hiccup was relieved that his friend was okay until he thought using this type of trick in a lesson.

Next day of Pokémon training, they were going up against the Pidgeot again and Astrid threw two axes at the Pokémon, but the Pidgeot used an gust attack to blow the axes away and charge at Astrid. She manage to dodge the Pidgeot's charge by doing a barrel. Then the Pokémon set its eyes on Hiccup and approach him. When Pidgeot got a bit close to him, he dropped the mace.

This confuse the Pidgeot a bit and wonder why he wasn't attacking it. Hiccup looked at the Pidgeot until he heard Astrid doing a battle cry while charging with her axe over her shoulder.

The Pidgeot was going to attack her, but Hiccup got under its neck and started scratching the Pokémon until he pinch its pressure point. Which made the Pokémon fell unconscious, Astrid was bit surprised, but moistly annoyed about the fact that Hiccup once again one up her again.

* * *

Later that evening, Hiccup went to the mess hall to get some food. He got his food and sat down at a table that was empty, than all of a sudden the teens and every Viking except Astrid was approaching him and asked questions and giving compliments once again to him. Astrid saw the attention he was getting and started to get enraged of all of it and slammed her drink on the table.

Next morning, Hiccup manage to sneak out of the village without alerting his new fans. Hiccup was finish feeding Frostless the berry's he likes to eat. He was hammering the rod of the prosthetic wing to balance it out.

Then he saw a beam light coming from his hammer and saw the beam of light hit the ground and saw Frostless going for the beam. Hiccup decided to play around with the beam on the hammer by tilting it making the beam of light move. Frostless was now chasing the light around the cove.

Then it was back to the arena for another lesson and Gobber just release a Pokémon.

"Meet the Spearow. The pre-evolved form of the treacherous Fearow." Gobber said introducing a small bird Pokémon that has red brown feathers and a pink beak and talons.

The Spearow was just pruning its feathers, until it heard Tuffnut laugh.

"Ha! It's like the size of my-" Tuffnut started until he started screaming when the Spearow ponce on his face and started using a peck attack on his face.

When the teens were about react, but the little Pokémon saw a beam of light moving on the ground and started chasing after it. "Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut shouted holding his face while rolling on the ground as the Spearow got off its face.

It revealed that Hiccup was holding a shield shining a beam of light on the ground leading the Pokémon back to his cage.

Tuffnut got up from the ground, turn to Astrid and said, "wow, he's better than you ever were."

Astrid was getting more angry by the second for Hiccup besting her in Pokémon training.

* * *

Later that day Astrid was practicing her axe throwing on a tree trunk. She went to go pull the axe out then summersaulted to throw the axe again. She stop herself when she saw Hiccup in front of her. Hiccup just turned and continued walking around a boulder.

Astrid took this chance to find out of how he mange to best her in Pokémon training. she went over to the boulder, looked over it and saw that Hiccup disappear. Astrid was getting angry and slammed his fist on top of the rock.

Hiccup was back at the cove going to test out the saddle that have stirrups in it being attach the Prosthetic wing. He and Frostless were now in the air while being attach to a tree stump with a rope and Hiccup was clicking stirrups to make the wing fly in different positions so Hiccup to write them down to memorize them.

While they were in the air, there was a strong wind making the rope from the tree stump to Frostless snap and they both went blowing back into the woods.

They landed on the ground while Frostless was getting up he pulled up Hiccup as well because the cord with hooks on it was stuck. Hiccup tried to pull the cord, but it was stuck on tight and couldn't get it off without his tools which were back at the forge.

"Oh great." Hiccup groaned knowing what he has todo.

* * *

Later at night, Hiccup was sneaking through the village with Frostless to get to forge. He then saw a Viking patrolman coming and hid Frostless behind a house while he was leaning on it.

The Patrolman saw him and acknowledge, "Hiccup"

Hiccup waved at the patrolman, when he was gone Hiccup pulled on the cord to get Frostless to follow him. They both made it to the forge and Hiccup started getting his tools to get the hooks that were attach to each other off. Frostless stick his head inside a bucket to see if there was food, but when there was no food in there he threw the bucket on the other side of the forge making a clanging sound. hiccup tried to shush him to stop him from making too much noise.

Unfortunately Astrid heard the noise coming from the forge and went to go investigate.

"Hiccup? You in there?" Astrid asked

Hiccup froze at the sound of Astrid voice, quickly putting on an apron and went through the window while closing it behind him to hide Frostless.

"Astrid! Hey! Hi Astrid" Hiccup said nervously.

Unknown to him Frostless saw a lone sheep a outside the forge and try to go after it.

Hiccup felt tugging inside the forge stating that Frostless was moving inside while Astrid said, "I don't normally care of what you doing, but your acting weird."

Hiccup felt himself being pulled back towards the window and smiled nervously at Astrid.

"Well weirder" Astrid said

Hiccup felt Frostless pull harder and was pulled through the window. Astrid went to go see what's going on and open the window seeing that he just disappear.

Unknown to her Hiccup was riding Frostless back to the cove.

* * *

The next morning a single ship was heading towards the docks of Berk. Stoick was on the ship that was damage, it was a miracle it could still float after all the damage it took.

Stoick hop off the ship and was greeted by Gobber. "Well, I trust you found the nest at least." Gobber said.

"Not even close." Stoick answered with a upset tone while walking out of the dock to his home.

"Ah excellent" Gobber said sarcastically while following the chief.

"I trust you had better luck than I did." Stoick said

Gobber smiled and said, "If by luck you mean your parenting troubles are over with...then yes." This confuse Stoick of what he meant by that and was about to asked until a few Vikings past by.

"Congratulations Stoick, the village is so relieved." A female Viking said.

"Out with the old, in with the new 'ay'." A male Viking said.

"No one will miss that old nuisance." Another male Viking said.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate." The last male Viking said.

Stoick was unsure what was going on. He stopped Gobber with fear on his face and said, "He's...gone."

"Yeah, most afternoons. But who can blame him. The life of a celebrity is very harrowing. He can barely walk through the streets of the village without being mobbed by his adoring fans." Gobber said as they kept walking.

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked

"Who would've thought it eh? He has this way with the beasts, almost like he can read there minds." Gobber said remembering the successes Hiccup had in training.

Stoick was thinking for a minute to reminisce of what he heard. He thinking has his son became a true Viking.

* * *

 **Sorry I was meant to get this out yesterday, but I was working late and didn't had the time to get the chapter up in time. So hope you enjoy the chapter and will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I can't make any promises.**

 **So review or Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	8. First Flight

**Chapter 8: First Flight**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter as well. Its finally time for Frostless to fly again with Hiccup by his Side.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

It is finally the day with all of the practice and improvement's to the saddle to connect to the Prosthetic wing. They were high in the air on the other side of the island. He had his cheat sheet with so he can remember the positions of the wing during flight.

"Okay bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow" Hiccup said patting the side of Frostless head.

Frostless squawk in response and Hiccup continued, "here we go, here we go, position three...no...four!"

Hiccup moved his foot on the holster and making the wing adjust down a little. This made Frostless dove to towards the ocean and fly just above the sea. He tip his left wing a little bit in the water and Hiccup saw this. "Woah bud! don't want damage the wing."

Frostless squawk with a little annoyance, but understand he didn't want the wing damage either so he just continued on flying above the sea level, while Hiccup was examining the wing.

Hiccup looked over to Frostless and they were flying under a rocky archway and Hiccup yelled, "Come on buddy!"

Hiccup was distracted by the fun he was having with flying, he didn't noticed coming close to some sea stacks. When Hiccup was finally realized it was too late. Frostless lightly crashed into the sea stack with his legs and Hiccup said, "Sorry."

Frostless crashed into another sea stack and Hiccup said again, "My fault."

Frostless was a bit annoyed at this and slapped hiccup with his appendage. "Oww! Yeah, yeah I'm on it. Position four...no, Three" Hiccup said while adjusting the prosthetic wing. Once the adjustment was made Frostless go straight up towards the sky.

"Woo hoo! Yeah baby, go Frostless!" Hiccup shouted out as Frostless flew up higher and higher passing the mountain.

"Oh this is amazing! The wind and my-" Hiccup started until his cheat sheet flew off the clip if the saddle and flew into the air. "CHEAT SHEET! STOOOPP!" Hiccup screamed out.

He manage to grab the cheat sheet, but he went little far out of the saddle and was unclipped from Frostless and into the air as well. The Prosthetic wing went back to its folding position and Frostless gave a panic look at Hiccup as he saw him in the air. They started free falling towards the ground.

"Oh gods, oh no! No, no, no this is not good! Frostless!" Hiccup cried out to his Pokémon as Frostless was spinning out of control. "You've got to try and angle yourself-AH!" Hiccup Shouted out as Frostless right wing accidentally hit Hiccup's face.

Frostless was having a hard time balancing himself out as they kept on falling towards the ground. Hiccup put the cheat sheet in his mouth and swam in the air to get to Frostless. He manage to grab a hold of the saddle and pulled himself to sit in it to re-hook his belt. Just as they were getting close to the ground, Frostless manage to balance himself out and open his wings up as Hiccup mange to open his left wing.

They were now gliding in the air towards a bunch of sea stacks. Hiccup quickly looked at his cheat sheet for a second and decide to throw the cheat sheet away since he now memorize the positions for the wing.

They were now making twist and turns around the rocks, over them and under them. Hiccup and Frostless felt each other were in sync and manage to get past the sea stacks. Hiccup was so excited of the feeling of adrenaline, he couldn't contain, he raise up his arms into the air and yelled, "YEEEAAAH!"

Frostless was feeling the same excitement Hiccup was having and fired an ice beam into the air in front of them and exploded Making what looks like a snow storm coming towards them. Hiccup saw the snow coming towards them. "Oh, come on." Hiccup groaned as he slump back down on the saddle while they went threw the small snow storm.

* * *

They were now sitting on a sea stack by fire as Hiccup's face and hair are covered in frost. Frostless picked up a berry in his pile of berries to give to Hiccup. "Uh...no thanks bud, I'm good." Hiccup said gesturing to his fish he is roasting over the fire.

They continued to rest and eat near the fire when suddenly they heard some 'squawking' noises coming in. When they look up they saw a flock of Spearow's heading towards them. The Spearow's landed on the sea stack trying to go over to Frostless as he was giving them warning growling sound at them to stay away from there food. The flock ignore his warning and started going for his berries. Since Frostless warning didn't work he fired an ice beam on the ground near to scared them away.

The flock was spooked by this started to fly away from them. Frostless watch the flock fly away, but out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the berries moving in the pile. A lone Spearow was carrying one of the berries out of the pile and Frostless manage to grab the berry from the small bird Pokémon. The Spearow try to pry the berry back from him but he didn't have the strength. Frostless got the berry back and ate it as he was giving the Spearow a mocking look. The Spearow as fuming and try to use the move mirror move to copy the ice beam that Frostless did earlier.

Frostless saw this as the Spearow was about to fire, he fire his own ice beam at it making a little explosion with ice in front of the Pokémon. The Spearow was covered in a bit of frost and ice on him as he was walking disorienting in front of Hiccup as he laughed a little. "Ha, not so tough when being fired at close range. Here you go." Hiccup said as he was handing a Oran berry to the Pokémon. The Spearow looked at Hiccup with interest and looked back at the berry he just gave him and started eating it.

When he was finish he went over to Hiccup and lay down on his lap sleeping. Hiccup was smiling at the Pokémon that was sleeping on his lap, then looked at Frostless who was peacefully sleeping as well and looked back at the Spearow again. who he now petting and it was purring at his touch.

"Everything we know about you guys...is wrong." Hiccup said in realization.

* * *

Hiccup went back to the village and went to the forge to the back room where Hiccup keeps all his latest inventions and sat down by his desk. he started rolling a charcoal pencil up the desk, then rolling back down.

The then heard footsteps coming towards the backroom and he thought it was Gobber at first, but it was Stoick trying to fit through the door

"D-dad! You're back!" Hiccup shouted with panic as his Pictures of Frostless and the plans of the prosthetic thin were still out on his desk. So he scooted them under a book where he had on the desk to hide them.

"Um...Gobber's not here, so..." Hiccup started with nervousness until Stoick started talking.

"I know, I came looking for you." Stoick said in a low intimidating voice.

Hiccup knew of this tone and it scared him while giving him a smile trying to look innocent. "You did?" Hiccup said nervously.

" Ay, I have and you been keeping secrets." Stoick said the same intimidating tone.

Hiccup was more nervous than ever and said, "I-I-I have?"

"Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?" Stoick asked.

"I-I-I don't know what you are..." Hiccup started until Stoick interrupted him. "Nothing happens on this island without me knowing about it" Stoick said raising his voice.

Hiccup was sweating a little and said, "Oh!"

"So, Let's talk about that Pokémon" Stoick said

"Oh gods! Dad, I'm so sorry, I-I was going to tell you, but I just didn't know how to..." Hiccup started until he heard Stoick laughing and chuckle a bit of what his father is talking about and continued, "you're not upset?"

"What?! I was hoping for this!" Stoick said confusing Hiccup. "You were?" Hiccup asked.

"And believe me, it only gets better. Wait till you spill a Pidgeot's gut for the for the first time and mount you're first Pelipper head on a spear. What a feeling!" Stoick said lightly hitting Hiccup in the shoulder making him stumble as he continued, "you really had me going there, son. All these years of the world worst Viking has ever seen. Odin, was it rough. I almost gave up on you and all the while you were holding out on me. Oh Thor O mighty! Ah, with you doing so well in the ring, we finally having something to talk about." He said as he pulled up a stool in front of Hiccup.

Hiccup knew now he wasn't talking about Frostless, but he cringe at everything that his father had just said.

"I, uh, brought you something." Stoick said pulling out a Viking helmet to show to him. "Something to keep you safe...in the ring." he said.

"Wow...thanks dad." Hiccup said as he receive the helmet from his father and examined it.

"I'm glad you like it. Your mother would have would have wanted you to have it. It's half of her breast plate" Stoick said

Hiccup cringe a little at the fact he was holding one of his mothers breast plates as a helmet

"Matching set. Keeps her close, you know." Stoick whispered a little of fact of a sad memory. " wear it proudly. You deserve it. You held up your end of the deal." he said.

Hiccup smiled at him and gave a fake yawn pretending he was tired and said, "Well...it's getting pretty late."

"Oh, um, yes. Uh... you should be getting to bed. Good talk...good chat, I'll, uh, see you back at the house." Stoick said stuttering a bit

Hiccup sat the helmet down at his desk, then turn back to his dad and said, "Um, yeah, thanks for stopping by and thanks for the, uh, the breast hat."

His father exited the workshop, having a tough time squeezing through the doorway.

Hiccup sat down at his desk, contemplating on what just happen and said, "what am I going to do?"

* * *

 **Uh oh, what is he going to do? guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. the next chapter will cover the final test, Astrid meeting Frostless, taking her on a flight and finding out who that powerful Pokémon that is living in the Pokémon nest.**

 **So review or Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	9. Romantic Flight

**Chapter 9: Romantic Flight**

 **This is the chapter where Astrid is going to meet Frostless and finding out what powerful Pokémon lives in the nest.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

The next day almost everyone in the village gathered around the arena to watch the final lesson to find out who gets to kill there first Pokémon. Gobber had chosen the Pelipper for there final lesson. Hiccup and Astrid were the only ones left as Hiccup was wearing the helmet his father gave him.

They were behind a barrier and Astrid pulled down the shield that Hiccup was holding. "Stay out of my way. I'm winning this thing." Astrid said with bit of venom in her voice.

"Oh Please by all means" Hiccup said as Astrid dove towards another barrier. Hiccup looked up towards the crowd of people and saw his dad watching him.

Astrid did another barrel roll to another barrier and said, "this time! This time for sure!" she jumped over the barrier and charged at the Pelipper, but then she stop charging and saw the Pelipper passed near Hiccup.

This made her boiled to her skin and started yelling, "NO! NO! SON OF A HALF-URSARING, RAT-EATING, MUNGE BUCKET...!" She was swinging her axe in rage while the crowd cheered for Hiccup.

"Wait! Wait!" Stoick called out to the crowd, making them quiet down.

"So later" Hiccup said as he was to attempt to walk away but Gobber stopped him by picking him up by his hook and moved him beside him.

"Ah, ah, not so fast." Gobber said.

"I'm kind of late for uh..." Hiccup started but Astrid caught on what Hiccup was saying and approach him with anger.

"What?! Late for what, exactly?!" Astrid said in a demanding tone as she put her axe up to his throat.

"Okay quiet down. The elder has decided" Stoick said before the attention was turned to Gothi.

Gobber stood between the two finalist and holds his hook over Astrid, but Gothi shook her head making a signaling no. Than Gobber pointed his hand towards Hiccup and she nods yes which make Hiccup cringe at this as the rest of the crowd cheered.

Astrid turn his head towards Hiccup, glaring at him while Gobber congratulate him. "You done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the Pokémon!" Gobber cheers as the other teens minus Astrid come up to congratulate him as well. Fishlegs lifted him up onto his shoulder carrying him out of the with the others following.

"That's my boy!" Stoick shouted.

"Yeah I can't wait. I am so..." Hiccup started.

* * *

"...Leaving. We're leaving." Hiccup said carrying a basket with his stuff in it as he walked into the cove.

"Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever." Hiccup said as he lay it down on the while looking for frostless. He went back to his basket to make sure he's got everything when suddenly he heard some scrapping sound and look up at the boulder to see Astrid sitting on it while sharping his axe.

This made Hiccup jumped back a bit and said, "Astrid! what are you doing here?"

"I want to know what's going on?" Astrid said as she hopped off the boulder and walking towards Hiccup causing him to back up. "No one just gets as good as you do, especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone? It better not involve this!" She said grabbing his flight gear.

"I know this looks really bad but you see this is a..." Hiccup started before Astrid heard some rustling in the bushes. Hiccup knew who it was, he got in front of Astrid and frantically said, "Ah you're right. You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making outfits. So you got me, it's time everyone knew. Drag me back, go ahead. Here we go..."

Hiccup was cutoff with yelp of pain as Astrid twisted his arm making him fall to the ground. "Why would you do that?" Hiccup said trying to get up from the ground, but Astrid kicked him back down.

"That's for the lies." Astrid said as she dropped the butt of her axe on his stomach. "And that's for everything else." She said, Then she heard a loud squawk and turn to see the source.

Her eyes widened when she saw Frostless standing on a rock a feet away which made Astrid 'gasp'. "Get down!" Astrid yelled as she tackle Hiccup to the ground.

Frostless saw Astrid tackle Hiccup to the ground and presumed it was a threat torwards his Human. He started running towards Astrid to get ready to attack her.

Astrid got up from the ground and yelled to Hiccup, "Run! Run!" Astrid was preparing herself to strike down Frostless, but Hiccup tackle her to the ground grabbing the axe out her hands and throw it to the side. Hiccup got up, hold up his hands and said, "No! It's okay, it's okay. She's a friend."

Frostless calmed down a little, but he still cautious with the new human. Hiccup turn to face Astrid and said, "you just scared him."

"I scared him?! Who is him?" Astrid asked.

"Uh...Astrid, Frostless. Frostless, Astrid" Hiccup said as Frostless was glaring at the girl. Astrid shook her head with disbelief and runs off to tell the villagers.

"Da da-da. We're dead!" Hiccup said dreadfully, but Frostless was satisfy that she's gone and was going to the place where he was resting. Hiccup noticed this and asked, "hey! Where do you think your going?"

* * *

Astrid was running through the woods to get back to the village. As when she tried to jump over a log when suddenly Frostless swept her with his talons taking her high in the air.

"Ah! Oh great Odin's ghost! Oh this is it" Astrid yelled out as she screamed to the top of her lungs.

Frostless flew up to the highest tree and dropped Astrid onto one of the branches. Frostless landed on top of the tree making it bend over.

"Hiccup! Get me down from here" Astrid yelled at Hiccup as he was riding on Frostless.

"You didn't get me a chance to explain." Hiccup said pleadingly.

"I am not listening to anything you have to say!" Astrid shouted at him.

"Then I won't speak, just let me show you. Please Astrid." Hiccup said holding out his hand to help her up.

Astrid didn't had a choice in the matter. She manage to climb up onto the branch, but she ignore Hiccup's hand gesture to help her and manage to get onto Frostless back. "Now get me down from here." Astrid said

"Frostless, down...gently" Hiccup said to the Pokémon as he was about to implied the command, but he had another idea in mind.

"See? Nothing to worry abou-Woah!" Hiccup yelled out when suddenly Frostless leapt into the air.

Hiccup was surprise at what his Pokémon just did while Astrid was screaming to the top of her lungs of sudden speed of the flight. "Frostless what is wrong with you? Bad Pokémon!" Hiccup shouted at Frostless while Astrid grabbed a hold of Hiccup's face while still screaming.

Hiccup turn to see Astrid with a sheepish smile and said, "Uh, he's not usually like this."

Astrid put her hands on his torso now, then suddenly Frostless fold his wings. When Hiccup saw noticed this and muttered, "oh no!" As Frostless dropped from the sky like a stone into the sea.

A few seconds later, Frostless flew out of sea luckily he hadn't damage his Prosthetic wing. "Frostless what are you doing? We need her to like us!" Hiccup yelled at him for pulling that stunt.

Frostless flew up into the air again while Astrid was still screaming to the top of her lungs holding on tight of Hiccup's waist. Hiccup saw what Frostless was going to do some spins and Blankly said, " and now the spinning. Thank you for nothing you useless bird."

Astrid had enough when Frostless made another drop again. She closed her eyes and yelled, "okay, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing."

Frostless got what he wanted and started gently fly through the air close to the clouds. When Astrid open her eyes, she saw how amazing the sky look form close up.

Astrid hesitated a bit and raise her hand up into the clouds, feeling the moisture on her hand and arm made her smile. She decided to lift both her arms into the clouds savoring the feeling.

Frostless saw how she is enjoying the flight and looked at Hiccup. Hiccup knows what he is thinking and nodded for approval. Frostless slowly spun a little bit threw the clouds to reveal a night sky.

The two riders were smiling at the sight of the night when a aurora appeared in the sky. Than Frostless flew past the clouds revealing Berk on the horizon with room lights and torches on guard post making it shine like stars. This made Astrid hugged Hiccups waist again, this time not out of fear but with passion.

When Astrid look at Hiccup, she realized that he wasn't some scrawny screw up that everybody hates. She saw that he was a strong hearted and bravest Viking she has ever met.

"Alright, I admit it this is pretty cool. It's amazing...He's amazing" Astrid said as she petted Frostless which made him purr.

Then Astrid realized something about what's going to happen tomorrow and decided to ask Hiccup about it. "So what now? Hiccup you're final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to...kill a Pokémon." Astrid asked while whispering the last part of the sentence.

Hiccup sigh at this and said, "don't remind me."

Than suddenly Frostless started hearing a voice in his saying 'come to me'. Which made his pupils slit a little and turn to away from Berk and made his way into foggy area.

Hiccup was confuse of his change of flight course and asked, "Frostless what's happening? What is it?"

Astrid was confuse at this as well as Frostless flew emotionless in the fog. When suddenly the riders heard a voice in the fog.

' _Come to me'_

 _'Come to me, my underlings'_

Hiccup and Astrid don't like the sound of that and Hiccup tried to pull Frostless the other direction, but he kept on flying threw the fog emotionless. So the riders have no choice but to fly where ever he was going.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were still going threw the fog with no idea of there destination. Than suddenly a Charizard popped of nowhere heading towards a pack of Pokémon that are heading for the same direction Frostless is going.

"Get down!" Hiccup ordered Astrid as they pressed down on Frostless back as he was flying with the pack.

Hiccup and Astrid noticed some Pokémon that can't fly are riding on the Pokémon that can fly. A Hydriegon flew close to Frostless and saw the two teens on it. The Pokémon was thinking it was just there prey and ignore them.

"What's going on? Astrid asked.

"I don't know. Frostless, you need to get us out of here bud." Hiccup said, but Frostless just ignored the command and kept on flying.

Hiccup saw that Pokémon were carrying dead animals and fish. "It looks like they're hauling in their kills." Hiccup said.

"Um...what does that make us?" Astrid whispered nervously.

As they flew deeper into the fog what they saw stunned them. They saw a tall dark mountain risen on a barren island with plain lands all around the island and big cavern area where mostly the Pokémon sleep in. They dived into the cavern to head for the inside of the island.

"What my dad would give to find this." Hiccup said realizing they were going inside the Pokémon's nest.

Frostless manage get back in control of his body and went up to hide on a rock ledge as the other Pokémon were dropping there kill into a bank of fog down below. After they were done a Pokémon started to rise out of fog. It was a bipedal Pokémon with white purple-white skin with a Violet tail was levitating in the air as he watched the Pokémon continued to dropped there kill into the hole.

Then he watch a Pelipper dropped a small fish in the in the fog bank and this made the Pokémon mad.

 _"How dare you disrespect the mighty Mewtwo with a small creature, you shall pay dearly for this!"_ The Pokémon called Mewtwo yelled out through his mind as he lifted a big boulder with his confusion and threw it at the Pelipper. The Pelipper saw the boulder coming towards him and try to dodge it, but Mewtwo was using his confusion to hold the Pokémon and could do nothing knowing how powerful Mewtwo is and excepted his fate. then he was hit by the boulder being sent down towards the fog bank below.

 _"Let this be a warning to all of you. I am your ruler and you will do as I say and if you try to go up against me or pay me with small gratitude , you will perish just like him. AM I CLEAR!"_ Mewtwo yelled out making the other Pokémon quiver in fear of his threat, but nodded to him.

Hiccup and Astrid saw what just happen and knew they were in danger if they stay long enough. "Come on bud let's get out here" Hiccup said to Frostless as he flying away but not before Mewtwo manage to sense and look at him.

 _"YOU!"_ Mewtwo yelled out to Frostless making the Pokémon around him scatter around him as he started lifted up boulders and also use confusion too stop Frostless but the Pokémon around him made it hard for him to find him. Unfortunately a Hydriegon was in the cross fire of the boulder and it crushed him.

Frostless along with his riders manage to escape the clutches of Mewtwo and headed back to Berk.

* * *

They soon return to the island of Berk and head for the cove. While Hiccup and Astrid were talking about the Pokémon they just saw.

"It totally makes sense, that Pokémon takes control of its victims todo what it wants. Like a tyrant" Astrid said as they landed.

"Yeah, But I never heard of a Pokémon called Mewtwo before" Hiccup said.

"Neither have I. Come on, Let's find your dad." Astrid said as she got off of Frostless and started running.

"No! Not yet. they'll kill Frostless" Hiccup said making Astrid stop running

She turn around with a disbelief look and said, "Hiccup we've just discovered the Pokémon's Nest! The thing we Vikings been searching for seven generations! And...and you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet Pokémon, are you serious?!"

"Yes." Hiccup said in a firm tone

A tone which made Astrid surprised and become soften. She realized that Frostless was more then a pet but a friend.

"Okay, then what do we do?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup has no idea what to do and said, "I don't know. Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"Alright." Astrid said as she punched Hiccup in the shoulder and continued, "That's for kidnapping me."

Hiccup glance back Frostless who was drinking out of the lake and turn back to Astrid. She brushed the bangs out of her face, then grab him and gave him a kiss him on the cheek. "That's for...everything else." Astrid added to the sentence and left the cove.

Hiccup watch her leave with a small smile on his face, then He noticed Frostless next to him giving teasingly smile. "What are you looking at?" Hiccup snapped at him as he walked over to a rock to sit on as well Frostless went to join him to watch the moonlight glow onto the cove.

"Quite a site isn't it?" Hiccup asked as Frostless respond with a purr and nuzzled him. Hiccup smiled at this and petted him.

He was hoping tomorrow would go well.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, but I was busy. Won't say what I was doing, but its work related and I was feeling tired. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I hope some of you were surprise it was Mewtwo as the Powerful Pokémon, but if not hope you enjoy it.**

 **So review or Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	10. The Truth Is Out

**Chapter 10: The Truth Is Out**

 **Chapter ten everyone. This where the breaking point will happen and I'm pretty sure you all know what's going to happen next chapter. So enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

It was the next morning and everyone in the village gathered around the Arena for Hiccup's final exam. Stoick was on a stone Podium giving a speech about Hiccup's achievements.

"Well, I can finally show my face in public Again" Stoick shouted to the crowd as they Laugh. While Hiccup was in the entrance way to the arena as he heard the joke and it kind of hurt him a little. The crowd quiet down as Stoick continued.

"If someone had told me that in a few short weeks, that Hiccup could go from being, well uh, Hiccup, to placing first in Pokémon Training, well I would have tied them to a mast and shipped them off for fear they gone mad!" Stoick said as the crowd laughed again. "But, here we are. And no one's more surprised or more proud than I am. Today, my son, becomes a Viking. Today, he becomes one of us!" He finished as the crowd cheered.

Hiccup was looking at the helmet that his father gave him and was bit shaken from his speech until a voice got him out of his trance.

"Be carful with that Pokémon." Astrid said behind him

Hiccup turn to her and replied, "it's not exactly the Pokémon that I'm worried about..." He then to his father who had move to his throne.

"What are you gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"Put an end to this, hopefully with all my limbs still attached. Astrid, if something goes wrong, please make sure they don't find Frostless." Hiccup said pleadingly.

"I will, just promise me it won't go wrong" Astrid said

Gobber walked up to Hiccup, gesturing him to the ring and said, "It's time Hiccup. Knock them dead."

Hiccup nodded as he put on his Helmet and stepped into the arena as everyone around the Arena watching chanting his name. This didn't quite settle him anymore than it was to be, they were expecting for him to live up to the family name, to the Viking name and take the life of a Pokémon. He tried calm himself down, but the bit of nervousness to kind of overwhelming him of what he will do in the arena. Gobber closed the gate behind him and he made his way to the rack where the weapons are.

When he got to the rack, he picked up a shield and drew a knife from the rack. Stoick saw the choice of weapons that Hiccup picked, he turned to Gobber and said, "I would have gone for the hammer."

"Ok, I'm ready!" Hiccup shouted as he took in a deep breath.

A Viking male pulled on a lever to remove the lock on the door as the door started to move slowly. When the door was halfway open, a Charizard burst out of it making the door open completely. The Charizard flew around the Arena sending out flamethrowers and flame bursts inside and outside of the arena making Everyone duck from its attacks. Then suddenly he spotted Hiccup, without taking his eyes off her, the Pokémon flew down in front of him.

The crowd was cheering Hiccup on with encouragement. The Charizard slowly moved in slowly towards as Hiccup backed up a little and dropped the shield and dagger which surprise the Pokémon.

Stoick had very confuse look, while narrowing his eyes and asked, "What is he doing?" This also made the crowd confuse looks as well questioning the move that Hiccup made.

The Charizard was still a bit cautious and thought this was some kind of trick. Hiccup saw the cautious look that the Charizard had and decided to say something. "It's ok, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

The Charizard still isn't completely trusted Hiccup yet, so Hiccup decided to take off the helmet. "I'm not one of them." Hiccup said as he toss the helmet to the side.

Stoick was upset of what he was seeing and got up from his seat. "Stop the fight." Stoick ordered.

"No, you have to see this! They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them." Hiccup protested as he hold out his hand to the Charizard who is now a bit docile lowered his head as Hiccup was about to touch his snout.

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yelled out while grabbing his hammer and slamming it on the bars.

When Stoick hit the bars, that made the Charizard enraged and try to bite Hiccups arm off. Fortunately, Hiccup manage to pull his arm back and ran from the Pokémon as it started chasing him while firing a flamethrower.

"Frostless!" Hiccup cried out as he ran from the enraged Pokémon.

Meanwhile back in the cove, Frostless heard the cry of his human and knew he was in trouble. He got up and ran to towards a rock wall and try to climb out.

Back in the ring, the Charizard was still chasing Hiccup across the arena. As this was happening, Stoick try to get past the crowd of Vikings to the entrance of the arena and ordered, "out of my way!"

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted out as she grabbed an axe and used it to pry the gate open and slid in the Arena.

At the cove, Frostless was still trying to climb out of the cove, but proven unsuccessful. He was not gonna let an obstacle like this stop him from saving Hiccup. So gather all strength he had and manage to sink his talons on the rock and manage climb out of the cove and ran as fast as he could threw the woods to get to the village.

Hiccup tried to grabbed another shield form the rack, but the Charizard knock the rack over, making sure he doesn't get any other weapons.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted again as she grab a small hammer and threw it over at the Pokémon, hitting it in the face. Once it recovered from the hit, it began chasing after Astrid.

Stoick manage to make it to the gate entrance of the arena as he started lifting the gate with ease and shouted, "this way!"

Hiccup and Astrid ran for the gate as the Charizard was chasing them. Astrid manage to get to the gate first, but Hiccup wasn't so lucky. A flamethrower blocked his path from the gate and he started running the other direction.

The Charizard flew up to the ceiling and flew down towards Hiccup. The Pokémon manage to grab a hold of Hiccup pinning him against the wall. He brace himself for the attack is about to come, but then suddenly he heard a familiar squawk and saw a familiar mist outside the arena.

The crowd noticed the mist on the ground and heard the squawk as well, then they saw an ice beam hitting the bars making them frozen. Frostless manage to break threw the frozen bars trailing in a cold mist behind him and manage to tackle the Charizard letting go of Hiccup.

Frostless was fighting the Charizard off while trying to protect Hiccup. When the mist dissipated, Gobber was the first one to look at the new Pokémon and can briefly guess what is was and said, "An Articuno."

Frostless fired a ice beam towards the Charizard, but the fire Pokémon counter it with a flamethrower clearly having the advantage. Frostless decided to use a move that would be more effective, so he summon up the energy in him and created some glowing rocks above him and threw them at the Charizard.

The Charizard saw the move called ancient power coming and manage to dodge them, but also backing him up towards his cage. That's when the fire Pokémon saw that Frostless left an opening for Hiccup behind him and fired a flame burst attack at him. Frostless saw the attack coming in fast towards Hiccup and didn't have time to counter it with a move of its own. So he got in front of him blocking the attack from hitting him and when the attack hit he yelp out painful 'squawk'.

"Frostless!" Hiccup shouted in worried about his Pokémon friend and saw how much pain the ice bird Pokémon was in. Hiccup went to try to help his friend, but Frostless suddenly turn towards the Charizard with a intense glare saying 'I dare you try to hurt my human'. The fire Pokémon ignore the glare and was about to fire another flame burst, but Frostless manage to beat him to it.

An orange beam was launch out of Frostless beak and manage to hit the Charizard. Now disorientated, the Charizard fall back to his cage as it closed suddenly and lock. Frostless was now a bit exhausted from the battle and was trying to recharge from the move he just did.

Hiccup ran up to Frostless, trying to push him to get him out of the arena and said, "Frostless, you have to get out of here."

Suddenly Vikings started piling into the arena, started going after Frostless.

"Stoick, no!" Astrid cried out as Stoick grabbed an axe and charge at Frostless.

"Dad, no. He won't hurt you!" Hiccup shouted as Frostless got out of Hiccups hold and started attacking any Vikings that come near him. He used an ice beam in front of some Vikings to make them back away and manage to smack his good wing to some Vikings. When Stoick came close to him, Frostless tackled him to the ground and pinned him with his talons. He was about to blast another ice beam to him, But then he heard Hiccup screamed out, "No, no!"

This suddenly made Frostless stop the attack , he turn to Hiccup and saw the pleading in his eyes. He was about to get off of Stoick when a Viking smack him the head with a hammer and made him disorientated as the Vikings tackled and pinned him to the ground.

"No, please, don't hurt him!" Hiccup said pleadingly as Astrid was holding him back.

As Stoick got up, he looked at the Pokémon pinned to the ground as a Viking presented him a axe to finish the Pokémon, but he had another thought about and said, "put it with the others."

Stoick walked towards Hiccup and Astrid as he pushed Astrid away and grab Hiccup by the shoulder dragging him to the great hall.

* * *

Stoick pushed Hiccup into the entrance of the great hall, making him fall down. As Stoick closed the door, but not all the way closed he then turned and muttered, "I should've known. I should've seen the signs!"

"Dad..." Hiccup started, but Stoick interrupted for yelling, "We had a deal!"

"I-I know we did. but that was technically before-ahh it's all so messed up." Hiccup replied as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

"So everything in the ring...it was all a trick? A lie?" Stoick shouted out as he was angrily pacing.

"I messed up, dad! I-I should've have told you before now! Look, dad, please just take it out on me. Blame me! Just please don't hurt Frostless" Hiccup said pleadingly.

Stoick looked at his son with a confused angry look and said, "the Pokémon? That's what your worried about? Not the People you almost killed?"

"He was just protecting me! He didn't know you were a threat! He's not dangerous!" Hiccup shouted out trying to convince his father

"They've killed hundreds of us!" Stoick shouted

"And we killed thousands of them! They defend themselves because they have to! They raid our village and steal our food because they have to! If they don't bring back a good enough tribute, they'll perish themselves! There's something else on their island, dad. it's this powerful Pokémon-" Hiccup started.

"Their island?" Stoick said with a surprise look. "So you've been to the nest" He asked being face to face to Hiccup.

"I didn't say nest" Hiccup said

"How did you find it!" Stoick shouted demandingly

"No, I didn't...well, Frostless did. Only a Pokémon can find the island..." Hiccup answered

Stoick eyes widened and came up with something. Hiccup saw the look on his father face, realizing what he's thinking and frantically said, "no, no, no, no, dad, please. No! it's not what you think it is! You have no idea what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen before!" Hiccup shouted trying to reason with his father. But he simply ignore him and kept on walking towards the door.

"Dad, I promise you that you can't win this one! could you for once in your life just listen to me?!" Hiccup shouted as he grabbed his arm.

Stoick shook him off and Hiccup fell to the ground. Stoick then faced Hiccup and said, "you've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking...You're not my son."

Hiccup was shocked when heard and couldn't say anything else as he watched his father open the doors and as he ordered, "ready the ships!" he slammed the door shut, but still not all the way leaving Hiccup ground thinking on what just happen.

When Stoick got outside, he just realized what he has done. But he ignored it and continued to the docks to prepare to set sail to the Pokémon's nest.

* * *

Down at the docks, Vikings were loading up weapons, catapults and barrels filled with explosive fluid. Hiccup heart nearly broke when he saw Frostless muzzled and locked down his wings and talons with wooden bonds as he was being loaded on to Stoick's ship.

"Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate!" Stoick ordered as he turned towards one of the walkways above and saw Hiccup watching him as he set sail with the other ships following. Stoick quickly looked away from him as he walked up to the bow of the ship where Frostless was and said, "Lead us home, devil."

Frostless was now scared now, but he doesn't show his fear to him. So he just glared at him as the ships were contining setting sail.

Hiccup watched as the ships disappear over the horizon as he didn't move from his spot as the ships left. He noticed Astrid walked up next to him and she said, "It's a mess. You must feel horrible, you've lost everything, you've lost your father, your tribe, your best friend..."

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup said plainly, then continued, "Why didn't I just killed that Pokémon when I found him?"

"Yup, any one of us would have done it without a second thought. So why didn't you!" Astrid asked.

"I don't know. I just couldn't." Hiccup replied

"That's not an answer." Astrid stated

"Why does this mean so much to you all of a sudden" Hiccup shouted out in frustration.

"Because I want to remember what you say right now." Astrid said as he looked Hiccup in the eye and hoping he would reply.

"Oh for the love of...I was afraid, I was weak! I just wouldn't kill a Pokémon" Hiccup shouted out.

"You said wouldn't that time," Astrid said pointed out to the word 'wouldn't'.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a Pokémon!" Hiccup shouted.

"First to ride and train one." Astrid pointed out.

Hiccup 'sigh' and said, "I didn't kill him, because he was scared as I was. I looked him into his eyes and I saw myself."

Astrid looked out at the sea and asked, "I bet he's really scared now...so what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know...something stupid." Hiccup replied back.

"Good, but you already done that." Astrid reminded him.

"Then something crazy." Hiccup respond back as he run off.

"That's more like it." Astrid said smiling as she run off after him.

He is about do something crazy and would definitely save his Pokémon and the village.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, Now I'm pretty sure you know what's coming up next. There are two chapters left for the movie plot of the story until move on to the shorts and the series. So I hope you are all excited and hopefully I get the next chapter out sometime this week.**

 **So review or Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	11. Battle Of Mewtwo

**Chapter 11: Battle Of Mewtwo**

 **This is the final battle everyone against the powerful Mewtwo. So enjoy it and I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

Stoick and his fleet of ships have just entered in Helheim's Gate and into the Fog bank. As soon as they enter the fog, they started hearing the voice in there heads just like the before.

 _"Go back!"_

 _"Go Back! Never return!"_

The Vikings were a bit of spook of the warning they were giving, but Stoick spoke up, "just ignore it everyone. Just sound your positions and stay within ear shot."

They continued threw the fog, not thinking of the voice they just heard earlier. Gobber walked up to the bow of the ship where Stoick was and said, "Listen Stoick I was overhearing some of the men just now about the powerful Pokémon that lives in nest and what is the plan here. Not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan but some, not me, if there is a plan at all and what it might be."

"Like I said before Gobber. Will deal with it like any other Pokémon we face and as for the nest, we find it and take it." Stoick said with determination.

"Right...send them running. The old Viking fall back, nice sir-" Gobber started, but Stoick stopped him mid sentence and saw Frostless eyes slit and he was pointing to the right. He went to the back of the ship and asked the Viking to stepped aside, so he can steer the ship and follow the direction the Pokémon was pointing.

* * *

Hiccup was in the arena, starring at the Charizard's cage and was about to open it, when he heard footsteps behind him.

"If your planning to get yourself eaten..." Hiccup heard the voice said and turn to find out the voice came from Fishlegs along side him was Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "...I'd definitely go with the Pelipper" Fishlegs finished.

Tuffnut pushed Ruffnut aside, walked up to Hiccup and said, "You were wise to seek help from the world's deadliest weapon. It's me."

Then Tuffnut shoved back by Snotlout as he excitedly said, "I love this plan." Then he was shoved out of way by Ruffnut and she teasingly said, "Your dangerous, I like it."

Astrid shoved Ruffnut back knowing Hiccup was feeling uncomfortable and then asked, "so, what is the plan?"

Hiccup smiled at this and started explaining his plan to the group.

* * *

The ships were still maneuvering threw the sea stacks when suddenly they saw one of there lost ships hanging on one of the sea stacks. Gobber looked at the hanging ship specifically and said, "oh I was wondering where that went."

Frostless was still in a trance pointing in directions around the sea stacks. When they went around the last sea stack when they saw the Island where the nest is. As they got close to the shore of the island, the voice got even more threatening.

 _'I SAID LEAVE! OR YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!'_

Stoick choose to ignore the threat, but also kept on guard for anything to happen and cautiously said, "Stay low and ready your weapons."

They made it to the shore of the island that holds the nest, Stoick was the first one off the boat and saw in the distance a glimpse of a head poking out of a cave. "Were here." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk, Hiccup opened the Charizard's cage and slowly holding out his hand gesturing the Pokémon to come and goings towards Snotlout.

Snotlout had a scared expression on his face and picked up a spear to protect himself. Astrid glared at him and took the spear away from him, then pushing him closer to Hiccup who had led the Charizard towards him.

Hiccup grabbed Snotlout's hand and he Fearfully said, "wait, what are you...?" The Charizard gave Snotlout a loud growl making him more scared.

"Relax Snotlout. it's ok, as long as you stay calm, you'll be fine." Hiccup said as he guide Snotlout's hand towards the Charizard as he gesture the Pokémon to lower his head towards the open hand.

As soon as Snotlout's hand was touching the Charizard's snout, the Pokémon became a little docile and Snotlout gasped and laugh in amazement at what is was doing. When he noticed Hiccup walked away from him, he frantically cried out, "Where are you going?"

Hiccup went over to unlock the other cages that contain the Pidgeot, Hydriegon, and Pelipper. When the Pokémon exit, they were calm because they seen Hiccup before and know he's not a threat to them. Hiccup went over to grab some rope and said, "you're gonna need something to help you hold on."

* * *

The other ships dock on the shores of the island and Vikings started pile out of them. They were taking out the catapults, loading them with big boulders and putting up giant steaks like barricades across the shore. Stoick was kneeling on the sands with his generals drawing a battle plan in the sand and said, "When we crack this mountain, all hel gonna break loose."

"And my undies. Good thing I brought extras." Gobber said trying to be humorous.

But Stoick ignore the joke, turned to the Vikings and yelled, "No matter how this ends, it ends today!"

All of the Vikings cheered for there chiefs words in agreement. Stoick walked up to the mountain wall where the cave is and signal his men to fired the catapults into the mountain wall. When the boulders hit the wall it made some it crumpled to make the cave entrance bigger and Stoick signal to fire one more boulder into the hole, but this time to light it on fire with the explosive fluid on it. The fire ball went inside the cave and Stoick saw hundreds of Pokémon inside and gave out a battle cry to charge into the cave. The rest of the Vikings follow his lead and gave out one of there own battle cries and charging behind him as well.

But instead of the Pokémon fighting back, they decided to flee by flying out with the Pokémon that can't fly on there backs, hands or talons to avoid confrontation of the Vikings, but that's not the only reason why are they fleeing. Stoick and rest of the Vikings were confuse at first, but Spitelout brought them out there confuse by yelling,  
"We've done it!"

The Vikings cheer for there easy victory and all thinking the powerful Pokémon was just a rumor, but one man didn't think it was that easy. That man was Stoick and thinking on why the Pokémon abandon there nest. It was not because they were here, it's because like something chased them away. His was question was answer when he heard a booming voice in his head.

 _'I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!'_

Then suddenly the whole mountain shook as like it was moving by itself, Stoick turn to his men and yelled, "It's not over! Form your ranks! Hold together!"

Then suddenly a wave of powerful blue energy hit the stop of the cave ceiling, making giant boulders coming off the mountain and heading towards the Vikings. "Get clear!" Stoick shouted as the rest of his men were running away from the incoming boulders.

When they got clear, Stoick saw a Pokémon levitating out of cave, Stoick was shock at the Pokémon he was seeing. That's when he and rest heard him spoke, ' _You have been warn. Now you will suffer for your incompetence!'_ As Mewtwo shouted he lifted up twelve boulders using his confusion

Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, and the rest of the Vikings were dumbstruck of the power of Mewtwo. they have never seen a Pokémon as powerful as Mewtwo and Gobber can only muttered out, "Beard of Thor..."

"Odin help us..." Stoick prayed as Mewtwo send down the boulders upon the army of Vikings. The Vikings scattered to get away from the incoming boulders and Stocik ran to the catapults yelling out, "quick! Fire the catapults."

The catapults fired flaming boulders at Mewtwo, but as soon the flaming boulders came close to the Pokémon he stopped them with his confusion and shouted, _'Your useless contraptions are no match for me.'_

Mewtwo send one of the flaming boulders to one of the catapults and use his psychic attack to destroy the remaining catapults.

"Get to the ships!" A Viking cried out as the rest of the Vikings head for the ships. Stoick saw Mewtwo looking at the ships and new what he was going todo.

"No! No! Get back!" Stoick yelled out trying to stopped them, but it was too late. Mewtwo sent the remaining flaming boulders to the ships. The flaming boulders hit some of the ships, making some of them explode and some of them on fire including the one Frostless was on. Frostless try to struggle out of its restraints trying to get away from the flames. but it was proving futile.

Stoick and rest of his men watched as some the ships were burning, then suddenly they heard Mewtwo said, ' _you will not escape. You will all accept your fates.'_ Then Mewtwo create a ball of purple psychic energy and blast it towards the Vikings. They manage to dodge the attack, but force of the attack sent them flying including Stoick.

"That is one smart and Powerful Pokémon. I don't know how can we defeat that" Gobber remark as he was helping Stoick to his feet.

"I was a fool...Hiccup tried to warn me about this, But I didn't listen" Stoick relent.

"We'll, we can't change the past. So now what's the plan? And I would be quick, If you know what I mean." Gobber said gesturing to Mewtwo as he was about sent out another psystrike.

Mewtwo launch the psystrike at Stoick and Gobber as they manage to dodge it. Stoick turned to where Spitelout is and ordered, "Lead the men to the far side of the island."

Spitelout nodded and said, "Right. Everybody to the far side of the island!"

The rest of Vikings followed Spitelout as he was leading towards the far side. Stoick turned towards Gobber and said, "Gobber, go with the men."

"I think I'll stay, Just in case you're thinking on doing something crazy." Gobber replied but then Stoick roughly grabbed him and shouted, "I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing something to hunt!"

Gobber shook Stoick arm off and grabbed his and said, "And I can double that."

They both smirk at each, they both got out of cover as Stoick grabbed one of the sharpen posts threw at the Pokémon. Mewtwo sense the steak coming and side stepped out of the way and saw the saw Stoick and Gobber waving there arms at him.

"Here!" Stoick shouted as the Mewtwo narrow his eyes at him.

"No, here!" Gobber shouted

Mewtwo was not stupid to see a distraction as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Come on, fight me!" Gobber yelled out.

"No, me!" Stoick cried out.

Mewtwo then turn to Stoick and shouted, ' _You don't think I know what your up to. Nice try, I will not be fooled. But I will have the satisfaction to watch you perish along side with your simpleton!"_

"Simpleton!" Gobber yelled out in anger.

Mewtwo was getting ready to sent out another psystrike towards Stoick as he was prepare to brace for the attack. But it never came as a air slash came out of no where and hit Mewtwo in the back making him missed his target.

Then flying by were a Pidgeot, Charizard, Hydriegon, and Pelipper, but when they got closer they had Humans them. Hiccup and Astrid were riding the Pidgeot, Snotlout was riding the Charizard, Fishlegs riding the Pelipper and the twins riding the Hydriegon with Ruffnut on his right arm head and Tuffnut on his left arm head.

Mewtwo was bit surprise at this and said, ' _What is this?'_

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!" Hiccup called out giving orders.

Stoick and Gobber were jaw dropped at what they are seeing as Tuffnut cried out in pure joy, "Look at us, we're on Pokémon! We're on Pokémon, all of us!"

Some of the Vikings were shock just like Stoick and Gobber, While Stoick muttered, "What the...?"

Gobber hobbled over to Stoick and said, "Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were."

Stoick nodded as he watch the children circle around Mewtwo. As Mewtwo got out of his surprise state and went to his angry series face and shouted, ' _You think because you got one of my own underlings against me, thinking you have a chance to win, well your Wrong! I'll destroy you like any other creature.'_

Mewtwo then fired a psychic attack and aura sphere at the group of Pokémon knowing there's a Hydriegon among them. The teens manage to dodge the moves as they fly around it.

"Woah! it's like I can hear him inside my head!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Hey, me too!" Ruffnut shouted back.

Astrid rolled her eyes at what there saying and said, "That's because you can hear him inside your head you muttonheads, it's a psychic type." Then she turn back to hiccup and continued, "So, what's the plan?"

"Keep our distance. Up, let's move up!" Hiccup shouted, leading the group up higher to avoid any more attacks.

 _'You can't get away from me!'_ Mewtwo yelled as uses a confusion to lift two boulders and sent them after the teens, but they manage to dodge them. "Fishlegs, break it down!" Hiccups said to the husky boy.

"As Astrid said, it's a psychic type. Looks like it relies more on its psychic type moves then any other, well except for that aura sphere. It's tail could possibly be it's blind spot, but it's just theory." Fishlegs said.

"Okay, Lout, Legs, You hang around its blind spot. Make some noise, try to keep it confuse. Ruff, Tuff, see if you can try to wear it down. Make it mad." Hiccup said

"That's my specialty" Ruffnut shouted.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See?" Tuffnut asked as he hung upside down from the left head arm while making annoying sounds.

"Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can" Hiccup said as he and Astrid flew to the burning ships to look for Frostless.

"Don't worry, we got it covered!" Snotlout shouted back at them as him and the three teens flew towards Mewtwo to do there tasks.

Mewtwo saw them coming and shouted, _'you will all pay for your disloyalty.'_ Mewtwo fired a Psychic attack at the group, but they manage to dodge the attack thanks to there Pokémon.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut started making fun of him by calling him names.

"Hairy Usaring!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Stinky Muk!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Bride of Grendal!" Tuffnut shouted.

Mewtwo was getting madder by the second by the name calling and yelled, ' _YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME! YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THIS!'_ he started sending aura spheres towards them.

While the twins were dodging Mewtwo's aura spheres Snotlout and Fishlegs got behind the Pokémon and they hiding in its tail. They were about to make noise to confuse, but then notice two boulders floating near him and then with swift motion the boulders were heading straight for them. Fortunately they manage to dodge the boulders, but now they realized this Pokémon doesn't have any particular blind spot.

"Ok my theory was not correct. This Pokémon doesn't have a blind spot" Fishlegs yelled to Snotlout.

"Oh geez you think!" Snotlout yelled back as they were started to banging there weapons on there shields still try to confuse it.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were flying close to the burning ships searching for frostless. That's when hiccup caught sight of a blue speck on one of the ships and he knew who it was.

"There! Take me down girl." Hiccup said to the Pidgeot as she squawk in replied. The Pidgeot was hovering close to the boat, enough for Hiccup to jump on. Hiccup went to the side of the Pokémon while giving Astrid the reigns and manage to jump onto the bow of the ship.

Hiccup turned back to Astrid and shouted, "go help the others!"

"Be careful!" Astrid shouted back as she flew off to join the other's in the fight against Mewtwo.

When Frostless saw Hiccup in front of him he gave him excited purr that his human came back. Hiccup manage to get to Frostless and said, "Hey bud, Just hold on. I'll get you out of here. Let's get this thing off of you." He was removing the muzzle from Frostless beak and when he remove The ice bird Pokémon squawk in delight to finally got the muzzle off.

Meanwhile back to the fight, Fishlegs and Snotlout were still making noise to confuse, but it was prove fruitless as the Mewtwo was unaffected. _'You think you can confuse me, I am as powerful as any Pokémon. There nothing you can do to distract me.'_ Mewtwo said with an unimpressed tone.

"Ok, this isn't working at all!" Snotlout shouted fearfully as he and Fishlegs keep banging on there shields.

"Yeah! It isn't working!" Fishlegs shouted fearfully as well. Unfortunately the noise maybe not be effecting Mewtwo, but it was effecting there Pokémon instead. Both the Pelipper and Charizard started to get confuse by the noise as they begin to lose altitude. The Charizard was towards Mewtwo. The Psychic type saw him coming and fired a psychic attack at him making contact. When the Charizard got hit by the psychic attack it sent Snotlout flying towards Mewtwo and manage to grab onto it's tail.

The Pelipper was spinning out of control heading towards the ground as Fishlegs yelled out, "I lost power on the Pelipper. Snotlout do something!" he manage to toss a small hammer towards Snotlout and he caught it. Fishlegs and The Pelipper crashed into the ground and he said, "we're okay! That was spoke to soon as the Pelipper rolled to his back squishing Fishlegs in the process. "Less okay!" Fishlegs said

Mewtwo saw Fishlegs and the Pelipper crashed he lifted up a boulder ready to crushed them. But before he could do that he sense a presence behind him and by time he realized that he was hit in the head with a hammer making him miss Fishlegs by a few feet. "I can't miss! What's wrong buddy? Got a headache or something?" Snotlout said as was on the Mewtwo's back and started hitting him the head making the Psychic type disorientated.

Astrid happen to fly by and saw what Snotlout was doing and yelled out, "Yeah! you're the Viking!" This made Snotlout stop swinging his hammer and starred at her with admiration. this gave Mewtwo some time to collect his barring's and manage to get his focus by using a confusion on Snotlout making him drop the hammer and was now floating in the air in front of him.

 _'You dare hit the mighty Mewtwo! You will pay for your actions!"_ Mewtwo yelled out as he was about to crushed the boy, but then he noticed Hiccup on one of the burning ships. Forgetting about Snotlout as he was still being hold by confusion Mewtwo lifted up two boulders and threw them at the ship where Hiccup and frostless are on.

Hiccup was having difficulty to getting the restraints off, but then he heard Frostless squawk and saw what he squawking about. He saw two boulders headed towards them and Frostless didn't have time to sent out a attack to stop the boulders.

The boulders hit the ship and luckily it didn't hit Hiccup and Frostless, but part of the ship got destroyed in the process as Frostless was being dragged under water and Hiccup dived into the water after him.

Hiccup manage to get to Frostless and trying so hard to pull his restraints off, but with no luck. He was losing air fast and don't know how long he can hold out. Then his body went limp and Frostless was to squawking him try to get him to wake up, but with no avail. Suddenly Stoick swam by and grabbed Hiccup, then swimming back to the surface. Frostless cried out a 'squawk' begging them not to leave.

Stoick broke the surface and pulled Hiccup onto shore. Once he place hiccup on the shore, he went back towards the ocean. Hiccup woke up, coughing up sea water and seeing his dad dived backed into the ocean. "Dad?" Hiccup asked

Frostless hung his low and stopped his struggling to get out of the restraints and excepted his fate. Then suddenly he shot his head up and saw Stoick next to him pulling on the restraints. When Frostless was free, he grabbed Stoick by his talons and started swimming up to the surface.

When they emerge, Frostless dropped Stoick on the shore and went up to some rocks and made a loud 'squawk' towards Mewtwo, then turn back to Hiccup motioning him to hop on.

"You got it, bud." Hiccup said running up to Frostless, hopped on his saddle, strapping himself in and opening the wing. when he was about to take off, Stoick grabbed his arm and said, "Hiccup. I'm sorry...for everything."

"Yeah...me too." Hiccup said.

"You don't have to go up there, you know." Stoick said with worry

Hiccup smiled and replied, "we're Vikings. it's an occupational hazard."

"I'm proud to call you my son" Stoick said as he take Hiccups hand in his.

"Thanks dad." Hiccup said as Stoick let go and Hiccup nudge Frostless to fly. Frostless then flew up towards the sky as Stoick watched them go.

Astrid noticed them flying up, smiling at this and shouted, "He's up!" Then she flew next to the twins and said, "Get Snotlout out of there!"

"I'm on it" the twins said in unison and trying to start to fight each, but the Hydriegon's head blocked them from fighting each other as they were flying straight for Mewtwo. Snotlout was still in Mewtwo's confusion and was floating next to the psychic Pokémon. Astrid came in flying with Pidgeot and told her Pokémon to fire an air slash and air cutter to distract him. While she was distracting Mewtwo the Hydriegon sneak up on him and used a crunch on his shoulder making yell in pain by the super effective move and lost control on the confusion on Snotlout making him free. Then suddenly he started falling towards the ground, but Fortunately the Hydriegon was quick enough to catch him.

"Wow, I can't believe that work!" Tuffnut exclaimed to his twin

"Duh, it did work!" Ruffnut shouted back at her twin as they flew away from Mewtwo.

When Mewtwo got his focus back he spotted Astrid and Pidgeot in front of him and used a confusion to stop them, then pulled them towards him. Pidgeot try all she can to break free from the confusion, but with no avail as they were being pulled closer towards Mewtwo.

Then suddenly Astrid saw a small mist heading towards them and heard a familiar squawk. The Vikings on the ground heard the squawking sound and knew exactly who it belongs to.

"An Articuno!" A Viking yelled out as the rest of Vikings raise there shields.

"Take cover!" Gobber shouted out as he duck his head on the ground.

Frostless was using ancient power and fired towards Mewtwo making contact which resulted him to wince. The shockwave from the ancient power made Astrid fly off the Pidgeot and head towards the ground, but fortunately Frostless manage to catch her by the leg with his talons as Hiccup asked, "did you get her?"

Frostless looked down towards his talons and saw Astrid looked up and smiling at him. In response, Frostless made a soft purring sound in response to let Hiccup know that she's alright. Then Frostless flipped Astrid over to carry her by the shoulders now and manage to place her on the ground safely and flew off towards the sky once more. Astrid watched as Hiccup and Frostless head towards the sky and said, "Go..."

"Ok, bud. Let's see how powerful this Pokémon really is. Let's get its attention." Hiccup said as he looked behind him as Frostless flew. They turn back towards Mewtwo as Frostless fired an ice beam and hit Mewtwo making him wince again at the pain. Mewtwo was now enraged and screamed out, _'AHHHHHH!'_ As he gave chase knocking sea stacks out of the way with his confusion and psychic to gain on them.

"Ok, he's pretty fast. We need to come up with something else." Hiccup said as he looked back at Mewtwo still knocking sea stacks out of the way. Hiccup then look up towards the clouds and got an idea. "Okay Frostless, time to disappear!" Hiccup said as he change the gears on the wing and they flew towards the clouds while Mewtwo followed them as he fired a psystrike towards them, but they manage to dodge it.

Hiccup and Frostless manage to get into the clouds and Hiccup had Frostless used mist to covered to cloak itself inside the thick clouds. When Mewtwo made it towards the area where Hiccup and Frostless into and when he got there the whole look like a blizzard making him hard to see, but he can still feel there presence and he knows there close. ' _You can't hide from me!'_ Mewtwo shouted

Suddenly an ice beam came out of know where and hit Mewtwo in the back. Mewtwo turn towards the direction the ice beam came from and was about to launch an a attack, but an ancient power came from a another direction as it hit the psychic Pokémon on the side making him cringe. this happen several more times until Mewtwo gets to the where he is more enraged then ever. _'ENOUGH OF THIS!'_ Mewtwo yelled out as he fired five psystrikes in almost every direction. Hiccup saw one of the psystrikes coming towards him and Frostless, he shouted out, "Watch out!"

Frostless barely dodge the attack as some sparks from the explosion caught fire on the wing. Hiccup saw this and said, "Oh boy, time's up. Let's see if this works" Hiccup said as he fly towards Mewtwo and started taunted, "is that the best you can do?"

Mewtwo having enough of this and started chasing them again wanting to end this once and for all.

Hiccup and Frostless were flying downward as Hiccup was slowly losing control of Frostless as his prosthetic wing kept on burning away. Hiccup turn and saw Mewtwo firing a psychic attack, but manage to dodge it. But this made the prosthetic wing burning even faster and Hiccup knew there was one thing they can do. "Just hang in there a little longer, bud."

Then Mewtwo has a chance to strike them down to end this and started charging up another powerful psystrike. He smirked and said, ' _game over'_

"Hold Frostless...Now!" Hiccup yelled out as he saw Mewtwo charge up his psystrike. Frostless spun around and fired a hyper beam dead center where Mewtwo hold his Psystrike. As soon as it hit it made a big explosion making Mewtwo caught in the crosshair of the explosion.

Hiccup and Frostless then saw Mewtwo falling out of the smoke towards them, but Frostless swerve a little out of the way despite having to recharge from the hyper beam. Mewtwo fall past them heading towards the ground below, but Mewtwo wasn't completely knock out yet slightly open his eyes a little seeing Hiccup and Frostless. He was thinking if was going down he might as well take them with him.

So gathered what ever he had strength left and used a confusion to control the flames coming from what ever is left of the ships and mixed them together to make a big inferno and pointed up towards the sky. When Hiccup and Frostless saw the inferno coming they turn around and try to fly away from it. Mewtwo wasn't finish yet and fired a psychic attack at them before he hit the ground.

Hiccup saw the psychic attack coming and try to change gears for Frostless to dodge, but the Prosthetic wing was completely burn off. "No...no!" Hiccup yelled out before he and Frostless got hit by the psychic attack. Hiccup was knock off of Frostless completely unconscious falling towards the inferno. Frostless saw hiccup falling towards the inferno and squawk in panicked. Then Frostless began flying towards him and he didn't care if he was weak to fire, he had to save his human no matter what.

Hiccup and Frostless both enter the inferno and then there was silence.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy the battle, I sure did. Now the next chapter is the final chapter for the first movie plot. Then after that will move onto the shorts and after that will move on with the series. Now some are you wondering if the teens will have more then one Pokémon, the answer is yes. they will have more Pokémon.**

 **So review or Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a great day guys.**


	12. Aftermath

**Chapter 12: Aftermath**

 **Last Chapter for the movie plot, So enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

Ash was raining down around the shores of the Pokémon nest and Mewtwo was laying in a crater he created when he fell. Mewtwo slowly open his eyes seeing the ash falling and used his arms to sit up to get a better look at his surroundings.

 _'How could I... How...could I lose. I had everything in my grasp and then I was defeated by a scrawny Human and a one winged Pokémon. How...is...that possible?'_ Mewtwo asked himself that question.

That's when he started hearing footsteps and a voice saying, "Hiccup? Hiccup! Son!" The voice was Stoick looking around in the ash searching for Hiccup.

Then suddenly Stoick's eyes caught his eyes on Mewtwo and change his worried expression to a serious one. He picked up his axe and walk towards the psychic Pokémon.

Mewtwo was now on his knees and watch as Stoick stopped in front of him. Mewtwo was still not back to full strength and was now at the mercy of Stoick the vast.

' _Just put a end to me Human. That I have no purpose to be in the this world anymore.'_ Mewtwo said as he closed his eyes and ready for his end.

Stoick was going obliged his request, but then he thought that why is the Pokémon just giving up like. He was thinking of all the Pokémon he had fought and thinking that none of them gave up life like this Pokémon just did. So he just lowered his axe and said, "I'm not going to kill you. Even after everything you did, your just a confuse creature of what you think of the world is now. But I think you now see that now."

Mewtwo was surprise at what Stoick had said and just froze in place. When Stoick look pass Mewtwo he saw a shape of a big blue bird in the distance and knew who it was. "Hiccup..." Stoick muttered as he ran past Mewtwo and head towards the Articuno.

As soon as he reach the Pokémon, he saw he was unconscious and that he has a bit of burnt spots on, but what got his attention was his wings. The right wing was fine and was covering body with it, But his left wing was seen better days. Despite all the damage equipment from the Prosthetic wing, the rest of wing was all burnt up and was left was just a stem of where it's wing should be.

Frostless rolled a little to his side showing signs he was still alive, but what got Stoick's attention was the destroyed empty saddle on his back and knew for sure what that meant.

Stoick gone to his knees and sadly muttering, "Oh son. This is all my fault..."

The rest of the Vikings finally caught up too and gathered a few feet behind him. The Pokémon that fled the island came back and view of what just happen, even Mewtwo levitated over which surprise some Vikings and Pokémon, but they saw that Mewtwo was no threat no more and they just continue watch Articuno unconscious on the ground. Astrid and Gobber pushed past the crowd and manage to get front right next to Mewtwo.

 _'That...that Pokémon try to save his Human, why?'_ Mewtwo asked Astrid.

"It's because...because...they have a bond with each other." Astrid said almost at the verge of tears that Hiccup was gone.

Mewtwo then remember something about someone telling him about bonds. he didn't believe what he said and disapprove that Humans and Pokémon can't have bonds. But what he just saw that he was wrong. Hiccup and Frostless formed a bond with each other and defeated him together, but now the boy was gone all thanks to him. Mewtwo looked down at the ground mourning just like everyone else is doing.

Frostless woke up from unconsciousness and made a growling pain sound from losing his left wing. He then look where Stoick is and saw him starring back at him. "I'm so sorry." Stoick said in a sad tone.

That's all what Frostless wanted to hear and lifted away his right wing away from his body and revealing Hiccup in between his talons. When Stoick saw Hiccup and shouted, "Hiccup!"

Stoick grabbed Hiccup's body and hold him onto his arms. He then took out his helmet to hear his heart beat. He started chuckling and shouted, "He's alive! You brought him back to life!"

The Vikings and Pokémon started cheering that Hiccup was alive. Astrid was more excited that Hiccup was alive and Mewtwo just smiled that he was alive as well.

Stoick rested his hand on the side of Frostless head and said, "thank you for saving my son."

Gobber wobbled over to them and said, "well most of him."

* * *

It took about a while to get back to Berk with most of the ships destroyed, but with the help of the Pokémon including Mewtwo they were able to help them get back. A week past since the battle with Mewtwo the village was a bit edgy for having the Pokémon around included Mewtwo who was there former ruler, but they soon adjust to it. Hiccup was still unconscious and was in his bed resting, Frostless hadn't left his side since they left 'Pokémon island' which the Vikings now named. he was started get frustrated that his human hasn't woken up yet and started pushing his head gently with his beak trying to get him wake up.

Then finally Frostless saw Hiccups eyes open up a bit and Frostless starting making soft purring sounds as Hiccup was starting to wake up. When Hiccup's eyes were halfway open he saw Frostless in front of him as Frostless went close to him. "Hey Frostless." Hiccup said as he saw Frostless climb on his bed and started nuzzling him.

"It's great to see you bud-OW!" Hiccup yelled out as Frostless stepped up on his stomach and when the pain subsided he started looking around his surroundings.

"I-I'm in my house. Your in my house." Hiccup said as he looked around his and then at Frostless as he started running around the house excited that Hiccup is awake. "Does my dad know your here? Oh come on Frostless" Hiccup said again as he saw Frostless climb on top one of the beams and looked down at Hiccup. Then Hiccup saw the stem that was used to be Frostless left wing and gasp at this.

"Your wing-" Hiccup started then felt that something didn't feel right about his left foot and lifted the sheets and saw that his left foot was gone. In place was a metal Prosthetic leg, Frostless bent down to stiff the metal leg and gave Hiccup a soft purring noise. Hiccup was a bit speechless from losing his leg, but soon let that slide since it was better then being dead. He then started standing up using his bed stand as support and started taking his first step forward with his good foot, but when he step forward with his prosthetic leg he lost balance. Luckily Frostless caught him before he fell to the floor.

Hiccup then hold to Frostless neck for balance so he can walk. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said as they walk towards the door. When Hiccup open the front door, but he quickly shut it as he saw a Charizard outside.

"Frostless, stay here." Hiccup said as he open the door again and he saw Snotlout riding on the Charizard.

"Come on guys, here we go!" Snotlout shouted as he and two other Vikings were riding on a pair of Pidgeot's. When he went outside he saw what amazed him more. Pokémon were everywhere in the village and working together with Vikings.

"I knew it...I'm dead." Hiccup said, then he heard a chuckle which was coming from his father as he came up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder and said, "no, but you gave it your best shot. So, what do you think?"

Before Hiccup could replied, a Viking spotted him and shouted out, "Hey look, it's Hiccup!"

Then all of a sudden everyone in the village gathered around him as Stoick and Hiccup descended from there home. "As it turns out, all we needed was just a little of...this" Stoick said gesturing to his son.

"You just gestured to all of me" Hiccup said.

Gobber gently pushed threw the crowd of Vikings and said, "Well most of you. That bits my handy work. With a bit of Hiccup flare thrown in. You think it'll do?" Gobber asked

Hiccup lifted up prosthetic leg inspecting it and said, "I might make a few tweaks" Which cause everyone to laugh.

 _'So, your awake'_ Mewtwo said descending from the air and this spook Hiccup a bit making him back up a little

"It's all right, Hiccup. He's no longer a threat" Stoick said trying to calm Hiccup.

Hiccup eventually calmed down and then hearing what Mewtwo said next, _'My apologies for what I had done to you. I was corrupt with power making me not think straight."_

"It's ok, it's all in the past now." Hiccup said.

 _'Thank you for your forgiveness. I have cause so much pain between Humans and Pokémon for hundreds of years, I'll have to live with this burden for the rest of my life. Now it is up to you to correct my wrong doings by trying to make peace to all of us. I am leaving this mission to you. You think you can do that?'_ Mewtwo asked

Hiccup was taken aback by this and didn't know what to say and just said, "Yes."

Mewtwo smiled and responded, _'thank you. With that, I must take my leave.'_

Hiccup saw Mewtwo turn around and was ready to fly off, But Hiccup stop him by saying, "Where will you go?"

Mewtwo turned back towards hiccup and Answered, _'Somewhere that I can collect myself, but if you ever need help. I will be there.'_

"How will you know that I need help?' Hiccup asked.

 _'You will know. I am sure of that. Farewell'_ Mewtwo said as he started flying, but stopped and then turn around towards Hiccup again. _'One more thing. Good luck with Astrid'_ Mewtwo said with a smirk and wink at him as he was flying towards the sky.

"What is that suppose to-" Hiccup was cut off when Astrid came up and punch him in the arm. "That's for scaring me."

"What is it always going to be this way? 'cause'..." Hiccup started, but then Astrid kissed him. "...I could get used to that" Hiccup said causing Astrid to smirk and made everyone laugh.

Gobber walked up to hiccup and handed him his new riding gear for Frostless replacing the brown fabric with red.

"Welcome home" Gobber said.

"An Articuno!" A Viking yelled out.

"Quick, take cover!" Spitelout yelled out as Frostless came out of the house jumping on him then on another Viking and landed on the ground next to Hiccup ready to go flying.

Both Hiccup and Astrid laughed at this And Hiccup put his new equipment on and connected the his Prosthetic leg to the new modified stirrup as the wing open up. Hiccup then saw Astrid get on his Pidgeot and they took off threw the village.

 _'This is Berk. it snows nine months of year, and hails the other three.'_

They fly threw the Village like a wild wind making a Viking spitting up his drink.

 _'Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless.'_

They flew threw a tunnel and down below to the docks, then the sea.

 _'The people that grow here are even more so.'_

They flew back threw the Village scaring a couple of Pidgy and flying under a bridge.

 _'The only upsides are the pets. While other places have ponies or parrots._

The other teens join them on there flight in the sky.

 _'We have...'_

Hiccup and Frostless went high in the sky.

 _'...Pokémon!'_

* * *

 **And that's the end of the Movie plot, surprise that Mewtwo didn't die. I decided to make him an ally for Hiccup. Next up is the two shorts 'The Legend of the Bonenapper' and 'Gift of the Night Fury', but will be replace with Pokémon. I pretty sure you figured that, so stay tune.**

 **So review or Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	13. The Legend Of Regirock

**Chapter 13: The Legend Of Regirock**

 **Here is the next chapter. Won't be saying much, so just enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

It been about a week since the great Pokémon war ended and now Berk has become a peaceful place to live now all Thanks to a young man named Hiccup and a Articuno named Frostless. But that changed when a fire started on the roof of the forge.

"Fire!" A Viking yelled when he saw the fire.

"Quick! Get the buckets to the ocean!" Another Viking said.

"What happened" A third Viking as he grabbed a bucket ran towards the ocean.

Nobody knew how the fire got started, but they'll have to worry about it later. They have a fire to put out. Snotlout came flying in on Blaze-lout his Charizard that he had named carrying a bucket of water and dumped it on the forge roof, putting out some of the fire.

Stoick ran into the plaza and started giving out orders. "The wind is shifting! Fire brigade, move in!" Stoick ordered as he saw Astrid fly in on Pidgeot who she named Starlight who was carrying two buckets of water and dumped them on the roof as Astrid said, "I'm on it!"

"Pelippers, aim for the roof!" Stoick ordered again as Fishlegs came flying in with his Pelipper named Winlug and another Pelipper on his side firing small hydro pumps to put out some of the fire.

Then a second later. Hiccup came flying in on Frostless who was using mist to extinguish most of the fire before he landed beside his father. "Good work! Just a few hot spots left." Stoick said as he watch the rest of his men putting out the remaining fires.

Hiccup was looking around for the particular Viking blacksmith Gobber that lives in the forge, but so far he couldn't fine him. He turned to his father with a worried look and asked, "Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?"

"No. We couldn't fine him, son." Stoick answered back to his son, but before Hiccup could replied back a familiar Scottish voice was heard. "I'm right here." Gobber said as he was putting weapons in a wagon.

"That rocky beast will pay for this." Gobber said as he was rolling the wagon out of his shop.

Then Stoick went up to his friend and asked, "Gobber, what happened?"

"What's it look like? A Pokémon set me' house on fire." Gobber said making everyone shocked at the comment.

When Hiccup heard what Gobber said, he was thinking there's was no way a Pokémon wouldn't just go out of its way and set houses on fire unless your Snotlout or the twins with there Pokémon, but they weren't present when the fire started. So what ever type of Pokémon that Gobber was referring too must be unknown to them. That's when his train of thought was interrupted when Gobber look out into the ocean and yelled out, "you pushed me too far this time, you ugly sack of rocks!"

While every Viking was talking of what Pokémon would attack Gobber's house, but Stoick sigh at this and already knows what Gobber was talking about. That's when Hiccup came up to his father and said, "dad, what's he talking about? Our Pokémon don't do that anymore."

Stoick sigh again and replied, "He doesn't mean one of yours, son. Gobber, for the last time, there is no such thing as a..."

"Regirock?" Gobber said finishing Stoick's sentence which made the crowd of Vikings except the teens to groan with annoyance hearing about this Pokémon again.

"Ho-ho...a Regi-what?" Tuffnut asked while standing by sister and there Hydriegon named Fearsome.

"A rocky foul beast, having his entire body made of rock, like a giant runaway boulder." Gobber said to Tuffnut

"Ooh, ooh! The Pokedex says when a Regirock's rock armor is damage, it will stop at nothing until he finds the perfect rock. It's awesome." Fishlegs said sharing his knowledge of Pokémon again.

Stoick started laughing and said, "Come on! it's a myth. It doesn't even exist."

Gobber was bit offended by this and said, "I'm telling you, it's real. I've been running from him my whole life. He's the one who started the fire." Gobber said

Then Spitelout came out of Gobber's house, holding a stick with a pair of burnt underpants on it and said, "Stoick, we found Gobber's underpants hanging by the stove. They must've started the fire."

This made everyone started laughing and Stoick asked while laughing, "you still think it's the Regirock, or is it just your underpants?"

"I don't think! I know! Somehow he found me again. This Pokémon is pure evil." Gobber said.

Stoick stopped laughing and was now getting tired of this conversation. "Gobber, it's late and we're too tired for your stories. Now get some rest." Stoick said.

"You rest. I'm putting an end to this. Come on, Phil, let's go." Gobber said to his sheep as Phil just bleats and walks with him on the wooden walkway.

"I don't need their help, anyway." Gobber said as he and Phil continued to walk down the towards the docks.

Hiccup just look out towards Gobber with a bit of a worried look. He then sigh, turns towards the teens and said, "I can't just let him go by himself. All right, Vikings, grab your shields"

This got the teens cheer in excitement, but except one. "Yeah right. There's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake Pokémon" Snotlout said.

* * *

However, when morning came, Snotlout was on Gobber's boat with the other teens rowing without bringing there Pokémon.

"Come on! Put your backs into it, you lazy dogs! Stroke! You're not even trying! stroke" Gobber shouted at them while controlling the rudder.

Hiccup turn to everyone and said, "How fun is this? Right? We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh?"

"Yep, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed." Snotlout said sarcastically.

"Just want you kids to know that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Regirock. True Vikings, you are." Gobber said while sobbing

"Gobber, are we there yet?" Ruffnut asked

"Oh, you will know when were there. When you start hearing the strange noise that the Regirock makes. Legend says that this Pokémon uses that noise to make you confuse and uses that chance to attack." Fishlegs said to emphasize his hands gestures his point.

"Not so Fishlegs. The Regirock makes no noise at all. That's why he's so terrifying. He's a silent killer." Gobber said.

"Wait, so if we don't hear anything, we're dead?" Ruffnut asked as everyone stopped rowing and started listening their surroundings.

"I don't hear anything" Tuffnut whispered but then Phil bleats and the teens screamed nearly to deaf as Gobber laughed.

"Good one, Phil! Did I ever tell you about the first time I've met the dreaded Regirock? Gobber asked the teens but they all shook there heads inputting they haven't heard the story.

"We'll..." Gobber started telling the story.

* * *

 _Many, Many years ago..._

 **"I was a young lad, about your age, on summer vacation with me' family. When, all of a sudden, I heard the call o' nature."**

A teenage Gobber was rowing his boat, until something uncomfortable came up. "Father, I have to go." Gobber said as they pull the boat over and Gobber jump off it quickly with his mace in his hand finding to do his business.

"I told to go before we left." Gobber's father said to him.

He found a nice glacier for a private spot. As he finished and threw his mace over his shoulders and started walking back, But then something made him stop in his tracks.

 **"I saw an army of Vikings, frozen deep within the glacier! Clutched in the hand o' one o' them was a small treasure chest. I. Had. To have it."**

Gobber smirk then lifted up his mace and started bashing the glacier making a big hole enough to get grab onto the chest. Gobber manage to pull out the chest, but then something happen...

 **"I reached in, and pulled out the chest. It was the most beautiful thing I ever saw! But the frozen Viking was still alive, and started punchin' me in the face."**

The frozen Viking grabbed onto Gobber, which surprised him and started punching him in the face. On the third blow he got a black eye and tooth came out. "Ow, me' tooth" Gobber exclaimed. Just then he heard mumbling coming from the frozen Viking. He saw he was pointing something behind him and when Gobber turned around, his eyes widened.

 **"And there it was. I never even saw it comin'. The Regirock!"**

The Regirock stared down at Gobber, while he was still in shock of the size of the Pokémon he is seeing. Gobber saw Regirock charged up a Charge beam and fired at him, but Gobber manage to dodge it and the charge beam hit the wall of frozen Vikings making it crack.

 **"The Pokémon fired it's charge beam at the glacier, causin' an avalanche of frozen Vikings!"**

Gobber started running for his life when the glacier started crumbling and making chunks of ice with Vikings in it coming falling down towards him. Gobber manage to get away from the big ice chunks which all fell into the icy water. Then suddenly the Regirock came crashing threw the ice firing an ancient power at Gobber who doge the attacks.

Gobber was still dodging the ancient power until suddenly he slipped on the ice making him drop the treasure which was sliding on the ice heading towards the icy water. "The treasure!" Gobber shouted as he started running after it. The Treasure fell into the icy water and started to sink. When Gobber saw the treasure sinking, he reached in and manage to grab it, but a hand grabbed his arm.

 **"I reach into the water, only ta find the frozen Viking punchin' me in the face again!"**

The frozen Viking floated up to surface and started punching him the face again. Gobber manage to get free from the frozen Vikings grip and lifted up the treasure in the air in triumph. Then suddenly the Regirock grabbed the treasure with both his rocky arms, but Gobber didn't let go of the treasure and was lifted up in the air by the Regirock. The Regirock started swinging around trying to let Gobber to let go.

 **"The Regirock wanted that treasure, but I wanted it more!"**

The Treasure slipped from the Regirock's arms and Gobber still holding on to the treasure was sent flying threw the air. The Regirock summoned another charge beam at him, but Gobber went threw an iceberg and the charge beam hit the iceberg instead and started crumbling to the ground.

Then Gobber suddenly began to fall and luckily he landed right on his parents boat and bewilder that he manage to land exactly where he was before.

"What took ya so long?" Gobber's father said while grumbling as Gobber hid the treasure behind his back giving a nervous chuckle.

* * *

 _Present day..._

Everyone looked at Gobber with a bit of disbelief and Snotlout said, "Your expecting us to believe that a frozen Viking punched you the face?"

"Yeah, twice!" Gobber replied while holding up two fingers.

"Hey, it could happen." Hiccup said but Astrid rolled her eyes thinking that Hiccup is actually believe that.

"What do you mean, 'it could happen'. It did happen, But I outsmarted the silent beast." Gobber said.

Fishlegs gave a bit of a smug look and said, "uh, Gobber, I hate to be a stickler for details, but Regirock's are not silent."

"Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. but I could feel it..." Gobber begin talking. Fishlegs looked out towards the side of the boat and saw some pointy rocks and gave a nervous look.

"Uh, Guys?" Fishlegs called out to the other teens and Gobber, but they were focusing on Gobber talking.

Gobber continued to say, "...had a sixth sense for danger. I can smell anything..."

"Uh, were about hit these..." Fishlegs said as he had no avail to get anyone's attention.

"...taste the upcoming doom..." Gobber still continuing to boast himself and then suddenly the boat crashed into a huge rock and made everyone yelp in surprise.

Tuffnut looked over at the side of the boat and saw a piece of shipwreck that they hit. "Whoa!" Tuffnut said

Astrid looked at the piece of shipwreck and said, "uh, I'm tasting wood."

A few minutes have passed and they manage to make to shore of a unknown island. Ruffnut looked out towards there boat and saw it sink. she turn around towards the group and said, "great! Now, we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, we didn't bring our Pokémon and no one even knows where we...are."

Gobber and the teens stared at what looks like a wooden fortress and they were in awe struck except Gobber.

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked Gobber

"This used to be an old pirate fortress, but it was abandoned due to so many Pokémon attacks. This would be a good place to hide for the Regirock, due to so many rock formations surrounding the fortress" Gobber said.

The teens wanted to asked more about the pirates that used to live, but to decide to throw that thought away and decided to get back on this made up task.

"Well if the Regirock is hiding from one of those rock formations, then I think it knows were here. Legend says..." Fishlegs started, but Snotlout had enough of the information he was giving out.

"Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking!" Snotlout shouted.

"So much for your sixth sense, Gobber." Hiccup said

"Well maybe it's only half a sense. Also I've been shipwrecked many times." Gobber said while chuckling.

"Oh, well, that's comforting." Hiccup said making Astrid chuckle a little.

"You never forget your first shipwreck." Gobber said beginning to talk about another story.

* * *

 _Many years ago..._

 **"I was stranded on an island with only me' broom! It was a very small island, so it was no wonder the Regirock found me again. He never forgave me for takin' that treasure."**

Gobber was on a small island with his broom prosthetic and groaned that he can believe that he got stranded, so he decided to sit down. When he was thinking of how to get off this island when he notice a big shadow cast over him and when he turn around, he saw the Regirock over him. The Regirock sent out an ancient power and Gobber barely dodge it in time. Then suddenly he spotted another island.

 **"There was another island, my only escape! But then, I was surrounded by bloodthirsty Sharpedos! I only had one chance, so I ran across the Sharpedo invested water."**

Gobber saw the Shapedos in the water and he had two choices. Either face the Regirock or take his chance of going across the Sharpedos invested waters. He made his choice when an ancient power hit the ground near him an hop across Sharpedo to Sharpedo.

While he hopping across to the island, the Regirock started chasing after him. One of the Sharpedos jumped out of the water trying to take a bite out of Gobber. Gobber manage to dodge when the Sharpedo snapped his mouth shut revealing his teeth.

Gobber smirk at the Sharpedo, then started brushing his teeth with the broom and said, "Someone forgot to brush."

The Sharpedo went back into the water and Gobber kept hopping to get to the next island, but the Regirock was right on his tail.

 **"I didn't think I was gonna make it. But then, from the depths of the ocean, leapt forth...a giant Wailord!"**

The Regirock was so close to Gobber, when a giant Wailord leapt out the sea and almost ate him. But the Regirock manage to dodge the Wailords giant mouth and he had no choice, but to retreat and continue this fight another day. Gobber made it to the island and sigh in relief that the pesky Regirock was gone.

* * *

 _Present day..._

When Gobber was finished with his story the teens have a bit of skeptical faces with Snotlout and Tuffnut still unconvinced, and Astrid and Ruffnut was starting to doubt him as well. Even Hiccup thinks he starting to make this stuff up, but Fishlegs was enthusiastic about Gobber's tale.

"Whoa! And the Wailord ate the Regirock." Fishlegs said in awe

Gobber chuckled a little and said, "almost, but the Pokémon got away and then years later..."

* * *

 _Not so many years ago..._

 **"He hunted me down again and chased me into the jungle. All I had was me' trusty eggbeater. I carved through that thick brush as fast as a jungle cat. Still, the Regirock was right behind me."**

Gobber was running threw the jungle with his prosthetic eggbeater, cutting up vines that were in his way while the Regirock was smashing threw his way to get to him.

He manage to make it threw the brush of the vines and into a clearing, then he looked back and saw the glow of the Regirock eyes and knew it just summon a move. A big glowing electric beam was heading towards him and it was more powerful then a Charge beam, but he manage to dodge the beam when it made contact on the ground. The Regirock broke threw the vines and started charging towards Gobber. Gobber decided to head towards the path of the volcano and started running on its side.

 **"I ran up the side of a volcano, an' courageously leapt across the fiery crater! Then, deep within the burning volcano, burst forth a hammerhead yak!"**

Gobber ran to the top of the volcano while the Regirock was climbing up. Gobber made it to the top of the volcano and now was standing near the edge of a deep crater filled with lava. Gobber looked back and saw the Regirock getting close, so he had no choice. He gave a big leap across the lava pit while the Regirock catched up to him and jump across as well.

Then suddenly the lava started bubbling and leapt out was a hammerhead yak. The yak manage to grab the Regirock and dragged him towards the lava while Gobber manage to made it to the other side of the lava pit.

* * *

 _Present day..._

Most of the teens were disbelief at Gobber's made up story and they pity the old Viking, but Fishlegs was astonish of his story and was at the edge of his seat.

"Ooookay, wait a minute, you're saying that a giant hammerhead yak leapt out of the volcano and ate the Regirock?" Tuffnut said in disbelief.

Gobber didn't catch on his disbelief tone and continued the story, " Ha, yeh'd think so, wouldn't yeh? But the Regirock got away again. I knew that rocky scoundrel would keep comin' after me..."

* * *

 _Few years ago..._

 **"So, I set up a gauntlet of traps and waited for the beast."**

Gobber finished setting up his traps and took a step back to admire his work. He then frown, then went over to tree stump and sat down to wait for the Pokémon to show up. Gobber took out a guitar and started playing some notes on it.

 **"An' when he was ready, he charged! I ran like the wind, but the traps failed"**

It was peaceful for Gobber in the last few seconds, until he heard stomp of rocky feet heading towards him. He turn and saw the Regirock charging towards him and he started running threw the forest to where his traps are.

He made it threw where his traps were and when turn to see how the Regirock was doing any with the traps, but traps didn't work because of his rocky body deflecting some of the traps off him. Gobber gave a panic look and try to get the Regirock off his tail.

Gobber came to a dead end of the edge of a cliff. The Regirock catching up to Gobber, making no sound and pinned Gobber under his rocky arms. Regirock was about to summon another Charge beam and Gobber can do only one thing.

 **"Then captured, I did what any brave Viking would do!"**

"HEEELP!" Gobber screamed out. Then suddenly thunder clouds started moving in and a figure appeared out of them.

 **"The gods must have heard me prayers. it was Thor!"**

The figure known as Thor appeared out of the clouds and Gobber was in awe at the sight of the god of thunder.

 **"He tossed a mighty thunderbolt!"**

Thor summon a thunderbolt towards the ground and this mad Gobber confused. "Huh, yeh missed" Gobber said unimpressed

Thor merely smirk and said, "wait for it..."

 **"Then, from the center of the earth, blasted forth...the hammerhead yak riding the Wailord! And they were being carried by a huge Braviary!"**

The earth exploded and came out was the hammerhead yak riding on the Wailord while being carried by a big Braviary. Once they were high enough from the cliff, the yak jumped from the Wailord while the Pokémon used a small hydro pump to give the yak a boost towards the Regirock. Once the yak was close to the Regirock, he started punching him making it let go of Gobber.

The yak gave the Regirock an uppercut towards the sky and the Braviary gave the Regirock a superpower and made it flew towards the Wailord. The Wailord open his mouth and the Regirock went into its mouth which the whale Pokémon snapped his jaws closed. The Wailord headed back towards the hole in the ground followed by the Braviary and the hammerhead yak. But then the Regirock to pry the Wailords jaw open and manage to escape.

Gobber looked back at the hole and saw the Wailord came up from the hole and saluted to him.

Gobber didn't care if the Regirock got away, so he just saluted back and shouted, "Yeah! My back...!"

* * *

 _Present day..._

The most of teens can't take of Gobber's made up stories anymore, but before some of them get to say anything, Fishlegs asked, "whoa! The Wailord saluted to you?"

Gobber smiled at the Ingerman teen and said, "can you believe it? But the Regirock got away again. Then it found me..."

"Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this." Snotlout interrupted Gobber.

"You totally made everything up!" Tuffnut shouted.

"It's time to get out of here." Ruffnut said

"You don't even have any proof that thing exists." Tuffnut said

"Of course I have proof. I still have the treasure. This stunning rock belt buckle. It was in the Viking's treasure chest. It's kept my pants up for years." Gobber said as he showed them a shiny white rock on his belt.

Fishlegs went to examine it and said, "we'll, it is stunning."

Astrid pushed Hiccup towards Gobber as he stared up at him and said, "Uh...Listen, Gobber? Instead of chasing down an imaginary Pokémon, maybe we should figure out how to get home."

"Say no more, lad'! I hear you loud and clear. I've got a plan. All right, who'd like to be Pokémon bait?" Gobber said as when the teens heard what he just said and back away except for Fishlegs and Phil, but the sheep sided stepped out of the way leaving just Fishlegs which made him gulped.

* * *

A few minutes later. Fishlegs was standing under an old pirate Pokémon proof iron cage and was dressed with pitiful disguise to make him look like Gobber.

"Uh Gobber, are you sure this is safe" Fishlegs shouted nervously

The teens and Gobber were hiding behind some old crates as Gobber said, "ah, safety's overrated."

This made Fishlegs even more scared as Gobber over his plan with the rest of the teens. "Ok, here's the plan. The Regirock wants me, right? He comes down that trail, see's Fishlegs, thinks it's me, rushes Fishlegs, causing Phil to pull that rope around his body, to release the latch, dropping the iron cage and then we rush in and finish it off, once and for all." Gobber finished

Snotlout lean over to Hiccup and said, "It's sad when they get old."

Hiccup 'sighed' then turn towards Gobber and firmly said, "Gobber, you're taking this way too far, ok? You need to face it. There is no such thing as a Regirock."

"Worm squat! Now, get in Position." Gobber said as he turn back towards Fishlegs and shouted, "Way to go, Fishlegs! You're doing fine!"

Fishlegs was about to replied back, but then he saw the Regirock lifted itself out of the ground right behind his friends making him try to get there attention as they were arguing.

"No wonder the entire village thinks you're crazy." Hiccup said to Gobber.

"Uh, hello? He see's dead Vikings." Snotlout said

"Um, guys!" Fishlegs called out to them, but no luck so far.

"Yeah, especially that thing about..." Tuffnut started

"Guys! Turn around!" Fishlegs tries calling them out again, but still no luck.

"This is a complete waste of time." Astrid said.

"Guys, guys!" Fishlegs shouted as he finally got there attention.

"What?" They asked, but then they heard a rumbling of rocks behind them as Hiccup said, "It's standing right behind us, isn't it?"

Fishlegs nodded to them as they all turn around to see the Regirock right before them.

The Regirock was standing there I silence which confuse Fishlegs as he said, "uh, no strange noise. maybe Gobber was right."

The Regirock was about to sent out a charge beam as Gobber yelled, "run!"

They jumped over the crates and started running towards Fishlegs as the Regirock started blasting his charge beam at them.

"Ok, Gobber, we believe you!" Astrid yelled out as she dodge a charge beam.

The Regirock then sent out a ancient power which hit the ground making a shockwave as this made Gobber and the teens to fly forward and landed on Fishlegs which made him grunt.

The shockwave scared Phil and tried to run, then he pull the rope that was attach to the latch which made the cage fall and trapped them.

"Phil" Gobber yelled out in annoyance

The Regirock ran up to the cage and started blasting another charge beam between the bars which made the teens and Gobber take cover behind them for protection.

"Fine your happy place, fine your happy place, fine your happy place." Snotlout said fearfully

Hiccup then look up towards the Regirock and noticed the rock armor on his right shoulder was missing and then look at Gobber's belt buckle seeing it was the same size.

"Bring it on! Just wait until I get out there." Gobber said

"It searches for the perfect rock to fix it's coat of rock armor. The treasure! Quick Gobber, take off your pants." Hiccup said.

"What?!" Gobber shouted confusingly

"No!" The rest of the teens yelled out in protest.

"Wait, listen to me. I think Fishlegs was right. We're suppose to hear a strange noise from the Regirock, but maybe it can't because the rock it needs to fix it's armor is your belt buckle." Hiccup said explaining

"Gobber, please, you have to give it back." Astrid begged.

"No way, it's mine." Gobber said

The Regirock manage to break threw one of the bars. It wasn't enough for it to go threw put enough to grab Gobber's peg leg with both it's rock arms as he said, "Uh oh."

The Regirock began swinging him around like a rag doll while Hiccup shouted, "Give him back his rock!"

"No!" Gobber yelled in protest.

"Give him back his rock!" Hiccup yelled this time.

"No!" Gobber yelled in protest again.

"Give him back his rock!" Everyone yelled out

"No...Oh alright" Gobber said as he was threw in midair, but manage to grab the rock from his pants and threw it at the Regirock's shoulder.

The rock manage to land on his and attach itself to it's armor making it whole again. Gobber landed on the ground painfully, but was alright while the Regirock was getting the feeling of having the rock back where it belongs and made strange whirling sound and said, "Regi..."

Gobber pick himself up off the ground and saw the Regirock was starring down hearing the strange magnetic sound and hearing the teens cries telling him to get out of there. But Gobber ignore the cries and knows it's time to accept it's fate.

"Alright, you got me. Make it fast" Gobber said lowering it's head and closing his eyes, but nothing came. He heard a rumbling noise coming from his right rock arm, when he look up, he saw the Regirock was offering him a handshake and said, "Regi..."

He pulled out his hand shake the Pokémon hand, but the Regirock shake his arm so hard it made Gobber's pants fell making him chuckle nervously.

This made everyone groan with disgust while covering there eyes as Hiccup said, "That's something I didn't need to see."

"Ok, now we know that the Regirock does exist. Now, can we focused on how are we suppose to get off this island?" Snotlout asked

Hiccup was about to reply back to his cousin, but then heard a footsteps walking towards them. He turned and saw Gobber with the Regirock beside him.

"Uh, I may got an idea." Gobber said.

* * *

Gobber and the Teens were now riding on the Regirock heading towards the direction of Berk.

Gobber was on its head, Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs was on it's right shoulder and Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut was on it's left shoulder.

"This is grand'!" Gobber shouted excitedly

Snotlout turned to the twins and smugly said, "I never doubted him. I was like 'He's right'."

"Oww, it's shoulder bone is hurting my tailbone." Tuffnut said.

"Regi..." Regirock said in it's magnetic voice.

"It's really happy to have that rock back." Astrid said to Hiccup

"Yeah." Hiccup said.

"So, do you think Stoick will be surprise about finding out the Regirock does exist?" Fishlegs asked

"Oh...I'm pretty sure he will be surprise." Gobber answered as they heading back home.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long guys, I was taking a break fro writing for a bit and I was busy with work. So I'm glad you were all patient for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next up will be the Snoggletog chapter, so stay tune for that.**

 **So review or Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	14. Gift Of The Articuno

**Chapter 14: Gift Of The Articuno**

 **Happy Snoggletog Everyone. Though it's bit too early to say that, but anyways this chapter will probably be my favorite ones to write. So hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragon**

* * *

 _This is Berk, boasting the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that will give you frostbite on your spleen. The upside is our annual holiday. We call it Snoggletog. Why we chose such a stupid name remains a mystery. But with the war long over and Pokémon living among us, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one to remember.'_

It was a snowy day on Berk and everyone in the village were still asleep, but not for much longer for one boy.

Hiccup was sleeping peacefully in his bed until suddenly a thump on the roof made his eyes shot open and look up. He saw dust falling from the ceiling and 'sigh' knowing who was making the thumping on the roof of the house.

Hiccup tried to cover his head with the blanket trying to drown out the noise of the thumping noise on the roof. Then he heard a loud 'squawk' and the thumping got even louder. He couldn't take it anymore, so reluctantly got up from his bed and shouted, "Ok, ok, ok! I'm up!"

Hiccup walked towards the end of the bed to grab his helmet that his father gave him and place it on his head. He went down the stairs, walking towards the front door and open it to walk outside. When he got outside, he look up towards the roof seeing Frostless perched on it stretching out his good wing and prosthetic wing to make a gesture of him wanting to go flying.

"We'll good morning to you Mr. Bossy. Do you always have to wake me up so early to go fly..." Hiccup started as he walk to the side of his house when suddenly he slipped on the ice, but fortunately Frostless manage to get down from the roof to stop Hiccup from falling using his head.

Hiccup pushed himself up with Frostless head, looked down at his prosthetic leg and said, "stupid leg. Thanks Frostless."

Frostless made a squawk that reassembles a 'thank you' and he made gestured to his wings again.

"Yes, we can go flying now." Hiccup said as Frostless nuzzled him with his head and making a cold mist come out of his body giving the Hiccup the chills.

Hiccup shiver at the sudden cold mist and stuttering out, "I'm...already cold...I don't...need...frostbite...today"

Frostless made a snickering sound and let down his right wing for Hiccup to get on. Hiccup climb on the saddle, put his prosthetic leg into the stirrup witch made the wing open up and begin to fly.

* * *

They were flying threw the air like they did with there first flight together, but this time they got the hang of it completely. Hiccup was thinking that the last month when Berk made peace with the Pokémon, it was thanks to him and Frostless and everyone can now see how much of a brave man that he now has become, especially Astrid the girl that he had a crush on. When they kiss, it didn't actually meant they open there feelings with each other, it just they were caught in the moment.

Hiccup was thinking if he will ever open his for feelings to Astrid and maybe she can open her feelings to him, so they could be in a real relationship. But for right now they'll stick with friends that kiss each other at a timely basis. So for right now, he's is gonna enjoy the flight with Frostless.

"Ok, you ready Frostless." Hiccup asked as Frostless gave worried like growl when they were approaching a sea stack bridge. Hiccup unhooked his prosthetic leg from the stirrup as his Frostless prosthetic wing was slowly closing.

When they were getting close to the rock, Hiccup jumped over it while Frostless went under despite it's wing closing and Hiccup land right back on the saddle and open the wing up making them fly again.

"Yes! Finally!" Hiccup shouted as Frostless squawk loudly as they were flying back into the open sky.

* * *

Back on Berk, Everyone was up and working on setting up decorations with the Pokémon helping of course for Snoggletog. As of right now a female Viking riding a Pelipper was setting up a decoration on one of the Pokémon nesting huts they have recently built for the Pokémon to sleep in.

"Here!" The female Viking asked Gobber who was helping to giving directions on where the decoration should go on the hut.

"No, a little higher!" Gobber shouted from below the hut.

The female Viking went up a little bit higher and again asked, "here!"

"Yes, that's perfect!" Gobber shouted back as he gave a thumps up with his right good hand. Stoick came up beside Gobber to admire the work of decorations on the hut as he put a hand on his shoulder.

A child in a Pelipper costume walked up to Winlug and gave a simple 'pelipper'. Winlug looked at the child and shouted out "Pelipper!"

This made the child laugh and run off with Winlug on his tail. Fishlegs saw Winlug playing with the kid and said, "Atta boy, Winlug."

While Fishlegs was working on decorating his house, Astrid was doing the same with her house with Starlight's help. "You ready girl?" She asked her Pokémon as Starlight was holding some nails in her beak as she flew into the air.

Astrid threw the shields in the air as Starlight spit out the nails and used a gust attack on them to make them embed them into the shields then on to the house. Starlight landed near Astrid as she gave her a pat on the side of her head and she gave a peaceful growl at her trainers touch.

Stoick and Gobber were walking by and saw this while giving a smile. Now they were walking by berks Snoggletog tree and Stoick said, "Who would have thought Gobber? Viking spending the holiday's with Pokémon! What would our father's say?"

Gobber chuckled a little and said, "They would say that we gone mad."

This Stoick bellowed out in laughter as he was standing in front of the Snoggletog tree and shouted, "We'll done everyone! I never thought I live to see the day. Peace and Happiness on Berk. I think this will be the best Snoggletog ever!"

Everyone cheered at there chiefs words as Starlight nuzzled Astrid as she patted her back. Everyone was about to go back to there duties, but until they heard echo's of Squawks and roars from the air and sea. When everyone turned towards the locations of it, there eyes widened when they saw a whole herd of Pokémon flying and swimming with them carrying other big Pokémon that can't on fly or swim.

Stoick look out towards the herd of Pokémon and said, "what in Thor's name?"

That's when he and everyone saw that the Pokémon on Berk were giving out there own signature roar or Squawk and some of them started flying, then some of them were heading towards the sea and while the Pokémon that can't fly or swim are hitchhike for a ride.

Blaze-lout roared into the air and started flying towards the herd of Pokémon while Snotlout cried out, "come back here!"

Fishlegs was running around looking for his Pokémon and shouted, "Winlug, Winlug!"

The rest of the Vikings were still trying get there Pokémon to stay, but so far no luck as they were joining herd of Pokémon. Astrid was running around for her Pokémon, more importantly looking for someone to help of what's going on and she knew who that was. "Where's Hiccup." She said whispering to herself.

* * *

Back in the air, Hiccup and Frostless were still enjoying the flight they are have despite the cold air for Hiccup, but Frostless doesn't mind it at all. As they were flying Hiccup looked down towards Frostless and asked, "What do you say? Should we go again?"

Frostless made squawking sound for an agreement and they were about to do the trick again until they were caught off guard by the herd of Pokémon flying in the air carrying the ones that cannot fly.

"Whoa! Easy bud!" Hiccup shouted to Frostless as he was trying to dodge the many Pokémon that were coming towards them.

They were almost out the herd of incoming Pokémon until suddenly a Fearow flew overhead of Hiccup, knocking his helmet off his head and falling towards the sea where a herd of Pokémon that are swimming in the same direction that the Pokémon in were heading.

"Oh no! My helmet!" Hiccup shouted out when he saw his Helmet fall off his head. Frostless made a dive towards the ocean where the helmet fell, but Hiccup stopped him by pulling on the saddle singling to him to stop as he shouted out, "Frostless, no, no, no, no! Whoa, whoa, Frostless, Stop!"

Frostless was flying over the ocean as he looked back at Hiccup as he said, "We can get it later, bud. But right now we have to get back to Berk and figure out what's going on."

Hiccup was looking at the herd of Pokémon that were flying and swimming and for Frostless was scanning the ocean surface for any sign of Hiccup's helmet. But Frostless reluctantly flew away from the ocean while making a sigh and headed back towards Berk.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk, all the Pokémon was still joining the herd of Pokémon that came as the Vikings were still trying get them to stay.

"What's the matter? Where are you going?!" A Viking shouted out to his Fearow as the Pokémon flew off to join the herd.

"No, no, don't leave Starlight. Please don't go! Please..." Astrid pleadingly said to her beloved Pokémon as Starlight flew off with the other Pokémon.

Hiccup and Frostless just got back and saw that all the Pokémon were flying, swimming or carried off Berk. Hiccup landed Frostless in the plaza as he jumped off the saddle while Frostless looked around at all the Pokémon that were leaving. Hiccup saw Astrid running towards him and shouted, "Astrid!"

"Hiccup! What's going on? Where are they going?" Astrid asked him

Hiccup was about to answer her back, when suddenly the entire village ran up to him as well and started bombarding him with questions of what's going on.

"Why did they leave?" A male Viking asked.

"What's happening?" Another male Viking asked.

"What if they never come back?" A female Viking asked.

"Alright, everyone calm down." Stoick shouted out in the crowd as he was making his way threw. "My son will answer your questions. Hiccup, where are all of our Pokémon are going?" He asked Hiccup

"Dad, I don't know where the Pokémon are going" Hiccup answered. Hiccup always have an answer when it comes to Pokémon, but this time he had no answer at all on this.

Hiccup then heard squawks behind him and when he turn around, he saw Starlight squawking at Frostless saying in there language 'that it's time', but Frostless squawked backed at her and gesturing to his prosthetic wing making a point that he couldn't fly without Hiccup. Starlight gave a soft purring sound and with a 'I'm gonna miss you' stare at Frostless as Frostless did the same to her. Starlight flew off back towards the herd trying not to look back at Frostless. Frostless gave a sad stare at Starlight as he saw her flew away.

Hiccup just stare at Frostless in worried and also wondering of where of all the Pokémon were going.

* * *

Later that night, The rest of the village were gathered in the great hall to discuss of the situation they are in. They all had worried looks on there face and thinking if the Pokémon will ever come back.

"Where'd they go?" A male Viking asked.

"Snoggletog is ruined." another male Viking said.

Stoick stepped up onto the table and yelled out, "It's not ruined! We're Vikings, we've been perfectly happy celebrating without Pokémon for generations, and there's no reason we can't do it again."

The teens were in the way back of the great hall listening to Stoick's speech as he continued, "Now, we don't know where they're gone off to, but they will come back. We don't know when that will be, but we can only hope that it will be soon. Am I right?"

Everyone mutter in agreement that they will have to hope that there beloved Pokémon will comeback to them.

Gobber stepped up in the crowd wearing a green sleeveless shirt with brownish red pants, a big antler horn helmet with decorations in it and his prosthetic leg with a prosthetic made of jingle bells and shouted, "you're right! We are Vikings! We're tough! Most of the time."

"Let's sing some Snoggletog songs." Gobber said as he started singing.

The teens were getting tired of trying get everyone to cheer up, so they decided to leave.

* * *

The teens were walking around in the village to trying to cheer themselves up a bit, but so far it didn't work as Ruffnut said, "we'll, that was depressing."

"I know! I was looking forward to spending the holidays with Starlight." Astrid said sadly

Tuffnut then heard whistling and when he turn around, he saw Fishlegs whistling a happy tune. This made Tuffnut a bit suspicious and asked him, "what are you so happy about? Don't you miss Winlug?"

Fishlegs eyes widened when he noticed that he was being happy, so change it to a very sad face and whimpered out, "Uh, yeah. I missed him so much."

Fishlegs then look at the group and saw they have a bit of suspicious look on there faces. "We'll goodnight" He said quickly dashing off back to his house before they would ask him anymore questions.

"Ok...that was weird." Snotlout said as everyone nod in agreement, but they decide to brush off Fishlegs suspiciousness.

Astrid then got something that she was thinking to solve all there problems. "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions? You know, to bury the sadness?" Astrid said trying to get the urge to smile.

Snotlout and the twins sigh in annoyance, thinking this wasn't a good idea. Ever since the war on Pokémon was over, Astrid became a good friend to the teens, but mostly to Hiccup. But she can still can lose her temper especially to Snotlout or the twins.

Hiccup decided this might be a good idea as he said, "you know, I think Astrid might be on to something."

Tuffnut turn towards Hiccup with a annoyed look and said, "Easy for you to say, Hiccup. Your Pokémon can't go anywhere without you."

"Must be nice." Ruffnut said agreeing with her brother as she walked with the teens to go back home. While Hiccup was left behind starring at Frostless who was starring out in the night sky. That's when Hiccup decided of what he was going to do.

* * *

It was the next morning on Berk, but instead of everyone being jolly for the holiday's they were being gloomy about it. It was there first Snoggletog they have while having peace with the Pokémon and now with them gone to gods knows where it was just not the same.

It was proven, when some kids were making a Pelipper out of snow and having depressing faces while making it.

Astrid came running in carrying a shield that were holding mugs on it while she called, "Yak nog! Get your Yak Nog! Come on! Get a frothy, delicious cup of cheer!"

Astrid then saw Snotlout and the twins walking into the plaza, She then run over to them and stop right in front of them. "Hey, you guys, try this tasty, new beverage I made for the holiday." She said as Tuffnut smelt something awful.

"Ugh! What's that smell? Is that you?" Tuffnut said pushing his sister.

"It's yak nog." Astrid said as she poured a mug full of the so called 'yak nog' which made Tuffnut having a disgusting look.

"Ugh! If I drink that, I'm gonna yak nog all over the place." Tuffnut said to Astrid.

Astrid took this as offensive, because she almost spent all night getting this beverage ready. "Would you'd rather have a taste a punch in the face?" Astrid asked holding out a fist to prove a point.

Snotlout decided to interfere before this would get ugly and said, "Astrid, it sounds delightful. I'd would love a mug. "He took a mug and then choke down the yak nog without trying not to barf it back up and then silently said, "Ugh! You can really taste the yak."

Fishlegs happily strolled in the plaza while smelling something, then walked up to his friends and said, "mmm, yum! What is that?"

Astrid smiled when Fishlegs asked and said, "It's yak nog. Want to try some? It's my new traditional drink."

Behind Astrid, Snotlout was shaking his head signaling to Fishlegs to not to drink it. Fishlegs got the message, back away a little without Astrid knowing and said, "oh, you know, um...I suddenly and inexplicably changed my mind."

Astrid knows that Fishlegs didn't want to drink her yak nog, she took this as little offensive, but not as offensive of what Tuffnut said. She just gave a sigh and said, "alright, but you don't know what your missing out. But I bet Hiccup will love this."

Astrid walked off to find her best friend. When she was gone, Snotlout starting crying and gaging a little, but that didn't go unnoticed to the twins.

"Are you crying" Ruffnut said as she and her twin watched him crying.

* * *

In the Forge, Hiccup was at his work desk working on something. Astrid walked in the forge and called out, "Hiccup?"

Hiccup heard Astrid called his name and called back, "Yeah, I'm in here, Astrid!"

Astrid walked over to him, holding out a mug of yak nog and said, "Here, happy holidays from me to you."

"Ooh, thank you, Astrid." Hiccup said as he take the mug from Astrid and was about to drink it until Astrid said her next sentence. "So, what are you up to?"

Hiccup put down his mug and said, "Okay, your gonna think I'm crazy, but I just couldn't stop thinking about what Tuffnut said last night. Frostless can't come and go like any of the other Pokémon that can fly and it's just not fair. So I was up all night and I think I found a way to fix that."

Hiccup moved away from his desk to show Astrid the new prosthetic wing as he took a sip from the mug, but got the same results like the other teens and trying to cough it out.

"No way! You built him a new tail?" Astrid asked in amazement as Hiccup nodded and trying to keep a positive face to her.

"So he's going to be able to fly without you." Astrid said. Hiccup couldn't say anything with still the yak nog in his mouth. So he only got out a simple 'Mm-hmm'.

"Wow, what a great gift. Wait, what if he never comes back?" Astrid asked as Hiccup gave a simple 'mm' that he didn't thought that threw.

Astrid realized what she and said, "Oh, what am I saying? Of course he will be back. We'll I'm gonna spread some more holiday cheer. Your amazing!"

Astrid soon left the forge and as soon as she was gone, Hiccup spit out the drink and coughing a few times to make sure every ounce of it is out.

"If there is one thing I don't like about her, it would be her cooking, but I better not say that in front of her." Hiccup said to himself as he turned towards the new prosthetic wing and think will Frostless could come back. He then shook that thought out of his head and grab the wing, then left the forge to go to his house.

* * *

When Hiccup went back to his house, he saw Frostless on the roof jumping on it, thought that his human was asleep. Hiccup went to the side of house and called out, "Frostless!"

Frostless heard Hiccup calling out too him and looked down at him. "Come on down for a minute, bud."

Then Frostless jumped from the roof and landed in front of him. Then he saw Hiccup holding something in his hands and went to inspect it.

"Yeah, it's a new wing for you bud, Let's get this on you" Hiccup said as he went over to the old prosthetic wing, but Frostless followed him which makes him unable to get to the wing.

"Would you settle down? Frostless, let me get this on you." Hiccup said while laughing

Hiccup finally got to the wing and took the old one off and put the new one on. When Hiccup was done putting the wing on, Frostless looked at it as Hiccup said, "Trust me, your gonna love this."

Frostless didn't like the new wing of how it feels. So he swing his wing around trying to get the wing off.

"Frostless, no stop! Just wait!" Hiccup said as he tried to calm Frostless down.

When Frostless swing one more time the wing open up, giving Frostless a surprise look. He then begin flapping the wing and realized that it wasn't closing, so now he can fly by himself.

Hiccup saw his Pokémon best friend surprised look then smiled and said, "there you go, see? I, uh, I made this for you Frostless."

Frostless just stared at his new prosthetic wing, but he did heard what Hiccup said and made a little purring sound that resemble a 'thank you'. Now with a wing that he can fly by his own, there was one thing Frostless has to do.

Hiccup was started to get worried and said, "Frostless, I..." Before he got a word out just back up and begin flying away from Berk.

Hiccup felt a sting in his heart when Frostless left, but he is hoping he will return and hoping he will be safe with the other Pokémon. He then walk inside his house and gave one last look up in the sky and went over to lay down on his bed for a bit.

* * *

It had been four days since the Pokémon left and three days since Frostless left. Hiccup was now laying on his bed with a worried look of wondering if Frostless is okay and if he is with the other Pokémon. He then rolled over to his side until he heard a little creak sound on the ceiling which made him look up. Then suddenly there was a loud thump that made Hiccup eyes widen and sat up on his bed. When there was one more thumping sound that's all hiccup needed to jump out of his bed and ran for the front door.

Hiccup went threw the front door to go to the side of his house to expect to see Frostless on the roof and said, "Frostless! I knew you'd come ba-"

Hiccup suddenly slipped on the ice and fell flat on his back. He then lifted his head up to see not Frostless on the roof, but his father hammering decorations on the roof.

Stoick then turn to see his son below him, smiled and shouted, "Oh, morning son!"

"Oh...morning dad." Hiccup said with disappointment that it wasn't Frostless, but he was happy to see his father. He then got up form the ground as Stoick shouted, "Just fixing up the shingles and putting up the Snoggletog decorations up. I'm glad you're up, I was lookin for your helmet."

Hiccup then froze in place. He was so focus on worrying for Frostless that he forgot that he lost his helmet at sea somewhere.

"M-my Helmet" Hiccup said nervously.

Stoick was coming down on the ladder as he excitedly said, "Odin needs a place to put your goodies!"

"Y-yeah, I'll get right on that." Hiccup said as he sigh to himself and turn to walk away.

Stoick saw the look that Hiccup was making and said, "Wait, hold on. Out with it Hiccup. What's on your mind?"

Hiccup sigh again, then turn back towards his father and said, "It's been three days, dad. I thought Frostless would be back by now."

"Oh, I'm sure he's with the other Pokémon." Stoick said

Hiccup gave a bit of a sad sigh and said, "Yeah? I just wish I could be sure."

Stoick gave a bit of a sigh as well and said, "Look, I know what it's like to miss someone you love this time of year. But what do we do when they can't be here with us? We celebrate them and I think Frostless would want you to do, right?"

"Yeah...I guess. Thanks dad" Hiccup said as Stoick put his big hand on his shoulder.

"Anytime Son, now go get that helmet. We've had enough disappointment around here." Stoick said as he turned around to get back to work on the Roof.

Hiccup decided to head to the dock, to try and find his helmet which is somewhere lost in the sea.

* * *

Hiccup went threw the plaza with a pair of oars of his shoulder which he can barely lift. He was passing by a house until Fishlegs came around the corner of it carrying a basket full of fish almost bumping into him.

"Oh, hey Fishlegs. You hungry? There's enough fish in there to feed a big Pokémon." Hiccup said jokingly as Fishlegs gave a bit of a nervous smile.

"Oh, a big Pokémon! Ha, that-that's really funny, Hiccup." Fishlegs said nervously as he slipped away with as much speed the husky teenager he can muster.

Hiccup got a suspicious look on his face and decided to follow him. He followed Fishlegs to a barn house at the upper ridges of Berk. Hiccup saw Fishlegs went inside the barn house with the basket of fish and then he came back out without it which means he's either hiding fish in there or something else.

Fishlegs then walked by without noticing Hiccup hiding on the side of the barn house. Hiccup went to the doors that Fishlegs came from and when he open it, something came out.

That Something would be none other than Winlug.

Hiccup was surprise when Winlug came towards him which made the doors spread open. Hiccup was plastered against Winlug's bill as they both flew in the air.

"Winlug?!" Hiccup shouted in surprise as he and Winlug flew overhead Astrid which she saw them coming.

"Hiccup? Where are you going?!" Astrid shouted at him.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Hiccup shouted back at her.

Fishlegs came running back towards the barn house as when he saw Hiccup and Winlug flying off and shouted, "Winlug! What about presents?! Hey!"

A few minutes later, the rest of the teens were gathered at the barn house where Fishlegs kept Winlug and where Astrid was angry at for not only keeping his Pokémon hidden, but also having Winlug taking Hiccup to Odin knows where.

"I can't believe him." Fishlegs said.

Astrid can't unbelievably what heard from Fishlegs and yelled, "You can't believe him?! You kidnapped your dragon and now he's taken Hiccup somewhere with him!"

The twins saw something in the hay stack and decide to go check it out of what it is.

"That makes it sound so mean and pretty sure Hiccup will be fine, 'hopefully'." Fishlegs said silently with the last word.

"Aww, is Astrid scared that his little fishbone is going to hurt himself." Snotlout said teasingly while snickering.

Astrid didn't take this too lightly and she punched Snotlout square in the face which made Fishlegs cringe at this and the twins weren't paying attention as they were still staring at something in the haystack. "Don't you dare call him that!" Astrid growled at Snotlout as he was whining in pain while holding his jaw.

"Uh guys..." Tuffnut called out to them after he and Ruffnut kept staring of what they found in the haystack.

Astrid then turn back towards Fishlegs and continuing yelling, "He flew away as soon as he was unleashed!"

Fishlegs was now getting scare that Astrid might hit him next and quickly said, "I'm 72% sure he wanted to stay."

Astrid was about to punch him in the gut, but she never did as Tuffnut shouted, "guys!"

This got there attention as they went to see what the twins found as Snotlout was still rubbing his jaw when Astrid hit him. There eyes widen when they saw white and light blue shape ovals in the haystack.

"Whoa! Is that what I think they are?" Fishlegs asked with his mouth wide open.

"We'll yeah genius. There Pokémon eggs." Ruffnut answered.

Astrid picked up one of the Pokémon eggs then she's got the idea of where the Pokémon went off too. "Hey, wait minute. I bet that's why the Pokémon left. To lay there eggs." Astrid said

Fishlegs then thought of something that doesn't make sense to him and said, "But boy Pokémon don't lay eggs."

Ruffnut sigh at this and said, "we'll your boy Pokémon is a girl Pokémon."

"Ok, that actually explains a few things." Fishlegs said remembering some disturbing memories.

Astrid kept looking at the eggs for a few seconds until she got an idea. "Hey! Everyone's missing there dragons, right?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, here we go." Snotlout whispered as he was still holding his jaw.

"I've got an idea, it'll be another Snoggletog tradition" Astrid said as she was wrapping a red bow around one of the eggs.

The teens then grabbed all the eggs and started placing them in Berk residents houses. While they were doing this Astrid was hoping hiccup was alright to wherever he is now.

* * *

Hiccup was now flying on top of Winlug now and they were going threw a fog, which realize that it wasn't the same fog that led towards Pokémon island.

"Winlug, where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked the Pokémon, but Winlug ignore him continue threw the fog. Hiccup then saw a shape up ahead and it was revealed to be an old wreck Viking ship. This took him by surprise as Winlug swerve around the ship and kept n going threw the fog.

It had been a few minutes when they finally saw there destination. What Hiccup saw is a plain green island with just a few trees, rocky ledges and a big lake in the middle. And then he saw all the Pokémon that inhabited the island.

Winlug landed right near a rocky ledge and Hiccup dismounted Winlug to go look over the ledge. When he look over, he gasped of what he saw that amazed him. Their were Pokémon that were in there final evolve forms caring for pre evolved forms of there previous evolutions which Hiccup figure that they were baby Pokémon, because they look a little smaller then normal pre evolved Pokémon.

"You guys came here to have babies." Hiccup said in awe as he saw a Fearow feeding her babies by regurgitate the food for the babies to eat. He then look down and saw a Pelipper rolling three eggs towards a watering hole and that caught Hiccup with interest.

Hiccup went to get a closer look and when he got to the watering hole. He then panic when the Pelipper dumped the eggs in it. He looked down and saw the eggs sinking, but not before he saw three glows in the water. Hiccup didn't know what that, but he soon got his answer.

There was a gust of wind and water burst out of the water hole, but only minor which cause Hiccup to fall on his behind. The pain went away when he saw little wingulls flying a little out of the hole and softly landed on the ground.

Hiccup saw the three wingulls walked up to there mother and made a soft, 'wing...' to there mother and Hiccup couldn't help but smile at this until he noticed a lone egg sitting alone on the corner of the ledge.

"Hey look over here, you missed one..." Hiccup started when suddenly the egg started to glow and then hatch which created a gust of wind and burst of water surrounding which created a small cyclone which made Hiccup fell back again, then felt something landed on his lap. He then look and saw a Wingul on his lap which he presumed that the Pokémon came from the egg recently.

Now he knows why all the Pokémon came here, because he thinks there's like a elemental effect when the eggs hatched depends on what type they are. "Man, good thing those eggs don't hatch on Berk." Hiccup said to himself, but what he doesn't know that a exciting group of teens were doing back on Berk.

* * *

Back on Berk, the teens were about finish planting the eggs each of the houses. Astrid was placing the last egg inside a Vikings boot without her noticing the egg in the boot was glowing as she was leaving the house.

She met up with the other teens right outside the house with an excitement Fishlegs waiting. "Wasn't this a great idea." Astrid said excitedly.

While the twins and Snotlout were just having a bit of a neutral face, Fishlegs on the other hand was excited like Astrid and said, "Uh-huh! Everyone is going to be so surprise!"

Suddenly the front of the house was destroyed by a burst of wind and water then something came flying towards Fishlegs and crashed into him making him fall.

"Surprise!" Snotlout said with a grin as he and the twins awe at the baby Wingul that was sitting on Fishlegs stomach.

While Astrid had a look of horror and was about to say something until suddenly the sound of being destroyed houses by water and wind were happening across the village as Astrid yelled out, "Oh, this is awful!"

Astrid ran threw the village saying sorry to the villagers as they were running away from the chaos that was unfolding as the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs which was holding the baby Wingul in his arms as they were watching it happen.

"Whoa!" Tuffnut said watching each house being destroyed

"Awesome!" Ruffnut said like her brother watching the houses being destroyed as well.

Astrid stopped right beside Snotlout as he turned towards her and said, "This was your best plan ever!"

One of the wind of water came flying threw the wooden Snoggletog tree making it crumbled to the ground, leaving just the star on top of it.

Stoick came up and saw the crumbled Snoggletog tree, then turns towards the teens which some of them had guilty faces. "What in Thor's name is going on?!"

Astrid didn't how to replied to this and just said, "The eggs hatched..."

Then suddenly another house was destroyed with more wind and water coming out of it.

* * *

Back on the island, Hiccup was scanning the it to find Frostless. Right now he was walking on a walkway as he see more baby Pokémon hatching or playing with each other.

"Frostless!" Hiccup shouted out, but got no answer back. He was walking when he saw another ridge and decided to look over it. When he look over the edge of the ridge, he saw some Pokémon that he recognize instantly.

"Starlight! Blaze-lout! Fearsome!" Hiccup called out to the particular he was referring too.

The three Pokémon raise their heads to see Hiccup running towards them. Starlight got up form the ground as Hiccup came up and hug her head.

"Oh you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys." Hiccup said as Starlight was nuzzling his head.

Then he look down to see two small pidgy's next too Starlight presuming they were her offspring's as Hiccup said, "and you have babies."

Hiccup bent down in front of the pidgy's as they went up to him to get a closer look and started nuzzling his arms with their heads as Hiccup chuckled at this.

"Who knew you guys were leaving to celebrate your own holiday? Which reminds me that I have to get back to mines." Hiccup said as he walked up to Blaze-lout.

"So Blaze-lout, would you mind giving me lift back to Berk?" Hiccup asked the Charizard as he nodded to him. Hiccup climbed up on Blaze-louts back and then took off the ground.

Hiccup waved at the rest of the Pokémon and shouted, "I'll see you all back on Berk when your all good and ready. Okay gang?" Starlight took this as a sign to follow him and started to take flight. The rest of the other Pokémon took flight, headed for the sea to swim or being carried to Berk.

"No, no, no...I think I just started the return migration." Hiccup said to himself.

The baby Pokémon saw the adult Pokémon leaving and started following them until they hit a dead end of a small ledge for some of the Pokémon that can fly off it. Hiccup saw a Pidgy, Spearow, and a Wingul jumped off the ledge barely flying in the air.

"Come on..." Hiccup muttered as he saw the Pokémon trying to gain height, but due to them for being just born from their eggs they weren't strong to go up against the wind and they were blown back towards the ledge where the other baby Pokémon were that were starting to cry out to their parents.

"Oh, this isn't going to work." Hiccup said frowning as he was thinking of a way to get the baby Pokémon off the island. Then suddenly an idea came to his head and shouted, "oh! Hold on! I've just got the thing."

Hiccup flew off to get something to help the baby Pokémon.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Berk, the Vikings were fixing the damage the best they could, but the village took a good hit by the destruction the eggs made. The baby Winguls were asleep around some food they have eaten so far.

Stoick and Gobber were walking threw a damage house that Astrid was hammering the roof on as Stoick said, "Gobber, this is a disaster."

"Eh, it's not so bad." Gobber said while shrugging to himself.

"Not so bad?" Stoick said angrily as they exit out of damage house as Stoick continued, "the village is destroyed, the Pokémon have gone and left us. Let's face it, this holiday is a complete...what are these people looking at?"

Stoick then look up in the sky where the other villagers were looking. Then he saw something in the distance and said, "What is that?"

Then suddenly they saw big half of a ship being carried by Pokémon that can fly, while in the sea were Pokémon swimming threw it while carrying the Pokémon that couldn't fly.

When the Pokémon got close to Berk, they saw Blaze-lout and Hiccup leading them.

"It's Hiccup!" Stoick yelled out.

"With our Pokémon!" Astrid gasped as she lowering the hammering

The Vikings began to cheer and wave to try to attract there attention As the Pokémon who were carrying the ship started lowering it on the ground. Once they lowered it on the ground, the Vikings stopped cheering and looked at the half of the ship.

Then suddenly a small head poke out of the side of the ship which made the village gasp and then more small heads were poking out of the ship. The baby Pokémon jumped out of the ship as the adult Pokémon came up beside them.

Hiccup landed on the ground as he was hearing the Vikings cheering him on as Snotlout push threw the crowd to get to Blaze-lout and shouted, "Yeah!"

Everyone else join the in the reunion with the Pokémon. Winlug with skimming threw the air looking for his babies. She found them near the food barrels, then landed in front as they gathered for Winlug regurgitated some fish out for her babies to eat. Fishlegs ran threw the crowd as he yelled out, "Winlug!"

Starlight spotted Astrid as she ran up to her Pokémon shouted, "Starlight! You're back!" Then she saw the baby Pidgy's next to her and squealed, "Ohhh! And you have Babies!"

Hiccup watch as everyone is being reunited with their Pokémon as Stoick came up right behind, lifting him up to give him a big bear hug. "Well don, son!" Stoick said

"Thanks dad." Hiccup gasped out as he was trying to breath.

Stoick put Hiccup down, then spread his arms out and yelled, " Everyone grab your Pokémon! We have finally have something to celebrate!"

Everyone cheered and made there way towards the one place that wasn't damage, the great hall.

* * *

Everyone was in great hall with their Pokémon celebrating.

While this was going on, Hiccup was walking threw the crowd of Vikings and Pokémon seeing everyone enjoying themselves. He then saw Fishlegs and Snotlout at a table with Fishlegs holding up two of Winlug's babies and Snotlout making a baby Charmander burst out a ember. "This is the best holiday ever! Whose a baby? Whose a cutie baby?" Fishlegs said in a baby voice to the baby Wingul.

Hiccup then turn to his side and saw a couple of Vikings scratching a Pelipper. Then he saw two kids giving a mug of cocoa to a baby Deino and another kid was holding out her arm for a lazy looking Spearow sitting on top of it.

Hiccup was smiling at seeing that everyone was happy with their Pokémon, but deep inside he wished that Frostless was her. Astrid saw Hiccup's sad look and know why he's acting like this.

Astrid went over to Hiccup and said, "Hiccup, I know this must be hard for you, seeing everyone with their Pokémon. But you really did a wonderful thing, thank you."

Astrid leaned in and gave him a kiss then hug him for comfort. "Astrid, where do you think Frostless go?" Hiccup said sadly

"I don't know." Astrid said, then she heard the great hall doors open and look at the direction of them.

Frostless head was poking out the door and then walked in, attracting a few Vikings Pokémon to his presence.

Astrid saw Frostless walking towards her and Hiccup, then she have an idea for a joke for Hiccup. She pulled out of the hug, put her hands on Hiccups shoulders and said, "Wow, man! Wouldn't want to be you right now. I mean, you brought back everyone's Pokémon except yours."

Hiccup put on a annoy face and said, "yeah, you know, this is not helping at all."

Astrid then grin and push Hiccup to turn around to see Frostless running towards him. "Frostless! Hey bud!" Hiccup shouted as he wrapped his arms around Frostless while he purred a little on his neck.

Everyone in the great hall watched the reunion especially for a particular baby Pokémon was watching in interest. Hiccup quickly drew away from the hug Scolded, "Bad Pokémon! Very bad Pokémon! You scared me half to death! Don't you ever stay away that long again and...what is in your beak?"

There was actually something in Frostless beak as he leaned in on Hiccup's head and put it on, but Hiccup cringed when felt how cold it is, making the teens cringe from the coldness that Hiccup was feeling.

"Y-y-yeah, y-y-you f-found my-y h-helmet" Hiccup said while shaking from the cold, but started to heat up when he noticed that his helmet was on his head and knew why Frostless left.

"Hey! Y-you found m-my helmet! That's where you've been!" Hiccup shouted out and then put his hands on the side of Frostless head and said, "Buddy...thank you. You are amazing."

Hiccup then hug Frostless as everyone in the great hall was clapping and cheering as the baby Pokémon was more interest in the boy. Astrid was smiling and yelled out, "Happy Snoggletog!"

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was laying in his bed when suddenly heard the familiar thump on the roof and immediately got and went downstairs to the front door and exit.

Hiccup starred out in the village admiring the view of the village until he heard a squawk from the side of the house. "I'm coming, Frostless!"

he went to the side of the house and said, "All right bud, come on down. I was just..." But when he round the corner of his house, he saw Frostless on the ground already. He had his old saddle and wing spread out in the snow in front of him.

"Frostless, what've you pull this out for? You don't need this anymore." Hiccup said as he shove the saddle out of the way with his boot.

"C'mon, let's get going." Hiccup said as was about to mount Frostless, but Frostless quickly turn around and moved away from Hiccup to sit behind his old riding equipment.

Hiccup had a look of confusion as he tried to mount Frostless again, but the Pokémon duck out of the way as Hiccup said, "Would you stop fooling around? You have your new wing now. Frostless!"

Frostless then glance at his new wing, then turn back towards Hiccup and all of a sudden he started slamming his new wing on the ground.

Hiccup eyes widened in shock and shouted, "Frostless, stop! What are you doing?"

The wing snapped off and flew over a hill. Hiccup just stood there in disbelief of what just happen as Frostless shove his old equipment with his beak in front of Hiccup and gave him pleading eyes telling him that he prefers the old equipment.

Hiccup just smiled at this and started putting the old equipment on.

* * *

 _'Winter in Berk lasts most of the year. It hangs on with both hands and won't let_ go.'

Hiccup flew in the air with Frostless, then Hiccup unbuckled himself once they leveled out and said, "Okay, bud, you ready."

Frostless squawked in Conformation that he's ready as Hiccup started freefalling with Frostless right by his side.

 _'The only real comforts against the cold are those you keep close to your heart.'_

Hiccup and Frostless were face to face to each as the Pokémon uses his good wing to spin Hiccup around in the air while giving a grin.

 _'Turns out that was the best Snoggletog ever.'_

They were zooming in close to the island, but at the last second Hiccup manage to reconnect his harness back on Frostless and started flying threw the forest.

 _'I gave Frostless a great gift.'_

They exited the forest and started flying high into the sky.

 _'But he gave me a better one.'_

* * *

 **This have to be one of my longest chapters ever, but I got it done. I was busy and had writers block for a week, but don't worry, now with the shorts over with. We can move on to the TV series and your wondering what that particular Pokémon that was taking a interest in Hiccup, he won't be revealed until next chapter.**

 **So review or Pm me if you have any questions.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


	15. How To Start A Pokemon Academy

**c** **hapter 15: How To Start A Pokémon Academy**

 **I know it's been a long while, but I'm back. I was just in some other place that I seem to have trouble to get out and a bit of writers block.**

 **This is the start of the series and later down the road, I'll be adding my own chapters later on, so hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and How to train your Dragons**

* * *

 _'This is Berk. For generations, it was Viking against Pokémon. The battles were ferocious, then one day everything changed. I met Frostless, and together, we've shown people here that instead of fighting Pokémon, we can ride them, live with them, even train them.'_

Hiccup and Frostless were flying over the ocean enjoying the clear skies where they rarely seen in Berk, but they weren't alone. In Hiccup's lap there was a leaf snake like Pokémon called a Snivy. Hiccup had met the leaf snake Pokémon a week after Snoggletog which was over a month ago. Hiccup and the Snivy which he named Smugleaf get along really well together and he decided to let Smugleaf stay with him and Frostless. Frostless took a while to get use to the new addition to the household, because he can tell that Smugleaf was jealous of him being Hiccup's main Pokémon and try to get more attention then him. But Frostless knew better then getting into a attention competition and knows that Hiccup will always have time for him and Smugleaf, but Smugleaf doesn't see it that way and still try to get more attention.

They now were landing on a sea stack where the other teens were waiting with there Pokémon. And of course since they heard that Hiccup has another Pokémon, they decided to find another Pokémon too. Astrid got herself a Torchic which she named Freya. Snotlout got a Magby that he named Heatray. Fishlegs got a Slugma he named Sluggy. The twins got themselves Nidorans with Ruff having a female and Tuff having a male and name them Point for the female and Sting for the male.

Hiccup looked around the teens with there new Pokémon and there original Pokémon they are riding. "Okay guys, best trick competition, who's up first? Hiccup asked the group which got there attention.

"Uh-" Fishlegs started until Snotlout and Heatray butted in by interrupting him.

"Me! Mag!" Both Snotlout and Heatray said while Snotlout was flexing his muscles.

"Actually, I think it's-" Fishlegs tries to say something, but once again Snotlout and Heatray interrupted again.

"Me! Mag!" They both said again.

Astrid had enough of there argument and yelled, "Oh, sweet baby Thor in a Thunderstorm, go!"

Astrid yelling caused to startled Freya and was about to cry, but like Astrid she tried not to show it. This didn't go unnoticed to Astrid, so she hold up Freya in her arms and said, "I'm sorry, Freya. I didn't mean to yelled that loud, it's just Snotlout can get me under my skin."

"What's wrong Astrid. Having trouble to calm down the little chicken. Haha!" Snotlout laughed while Heatray snickered under his breath while Astrid glaring at the both of them, Starlight glared at Blaze-Lout with a look saying 'are you gonna let them get away with this'.

Blaze-Lout turned to see his trainer and Heatray snickering and decided to teach these two a lesson, so he walked towards the edge of the sea stack that Snotlout told him to do. "And when we go, Blaze-Lout, Heatray and I are going to light the sky on...FIRE!" Snotlout shouted in surprise and Heatray was surprised and hold on to Blaze-Louts neck when Blaze-Lout went into a dive towards the ocean.

Snotlout was screaming to the top of his lungs as Blaze-Lout started soaring threw some rock formations which that the Charizard went under one while grazing on Snotlouts helmet, then Blaze-lout flew close to the ocean and decided to fly upside down which made Snotlouts head went into the water while he still screaming and Heatray to hang on for his dear life and started letting out some tears.

Blaze-Lout thought they had enough and flew back where the others were and landed between Winlug and Frostless. they were both inhaling some breath as Snotlout said, "I'm alive? I'm Alive!"

Snotlout threw out his hands while Heatray was still breathing from the wild ride. Snotlout saw the teens blank stares at him and boastingly said, "Of course I am."

Heatray then turn around not like thinking the teen was worried about him, he then shot an ember attack at him which made Snotlout duck and shouted, "Hey!"

Everyone laughed at this and continued with the trick competition.

"It's our turn! Ready Winlug?" Fishlegs asked Winlug which she gave a nod to him. Fishlegs then turn around to his new Pokémon Sluggy and said, "Just watch and learn, Sluggy."

Sluggy nodded as Fishlegs and Winlug took off, which they only did a circle near the sea stack and then landed back near the others.

"Yes! New personal best." Fishlegs exclaimed while Sluggy just gave him confuse look.

"My turn!" Ruffnut said while riding on Fearsome right arm head.

"No, my turn!" Tuffnut said while riding on Fearsome left head.

The two Nidorans just starred up at them with blank faces while Hiccup said, "uh, guys, same Pokémon."

"Oh, right." Tuffnut said while he and his sister fist bump each other, then Fearsome took off while their Pokémon watched them.

"Go left." Tuffnut said trying to pull his arm head to the left.

"No, right." Ruffnut said trying to pull her arm head to the right.

While the twins feuding was going on, Fearsome was thinking on playing a mischievous prank on them and knowing the two they would love it, but it will give a bit of satisfaction to him.

"No, no, no right!" Tuffnut said pulling fearsome left arm head to the right. Ruffnut was doing the same thing by pulling fearsome right arm head to the left and said, "no, left."

Fearsome two arm heads bump into the middle head making Fearsome grunt a little then decide to put his prank into action.

He took his two arm heads which the twins noticed as they know was about to happen and they both said, "Oh no!"

The twins were flung into the air as Tuffnut shouted, "Whoa! This is awesome and scary!"

They suddenly were plummeting towards the ocean, but Fearsome swoop in by grabbing the twins with his arm heads and throwing them back on them.

They flew back towards the sea stack with the other Pokémon. Both the twins were breathing heavily when Ruffnut said, "We almost died!"

"I know...go again? You two should really try it yourself, it's awesome." Tuffnut said to Point and Sting as they gave a bit of scared looks and decide to run to the other side of the sea stack.

Ruffnut shrugged and said, "Alright then. More for us."

"Hey, it's our turn" Astrid said while still holding Freya in her arms. She then look down at her and knowing how scared she was when Astrid yelled at Snotlout earlier and knowing she would be scared of the flight so she decide to let the one person she trust the most to watch over her.

She hold out her arms with Freya in her hands to Hiccup and said, "would you mind watching over her?"

Freya wanted to protest, but then knew that she was scared of flying. So Astrid handed over to Hiccup as he said, "Of course."

Hiccup was holding Freya in his arms which made Smugleaf jealous with an upset face. Hiccup looked at Smugleaf and saw the jealous and upset expression. He gave a frown and said, "Now Smugleaf, just because I'm taking care of a another Pokémon. That doesn't mean you have to get upset if it's not you."

Smugleaf gave a bit of sad face, then she turn towards Frostless who was snickering under his breath. Which made Smugleaf look away from him with a snooty look on her face.

Hiccup sigh at Smugleafs expression and quietly muttered, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Anyway. Let's go girl. You might want to take notes." Astrid said to Hiccup as she and Starlight flew off and Astrid order Starlight to go on the edge of the ocean.

"Okay, Starlight. Spin" Astrid shouted as Starlight started spin making the water splash when her wing tips hit the water. In just a few seconds, what mist started spiraling around Starlight as she continued to spin.

"Okay quick, upward spiral" Astrid said as Starlight went upwards while still spinning also causing a trail of mist to following her, then with the mist of water behind them they created a circle in the sky and Astrid told Starlight to use air cutter which cut the circle in pieces making them fly threw the air.

"Alright, Starlight!" Astrid said hugging her Pidgeot around her neck as they landed back where the others were.

Snotlout gave a smug look and said, "yeah, but can you do it without the Pokémon?" This made Heatray laugh, but suddenly stop when he heard his trainer cry out in pain when Astrid gave him a swift punch on his arm.

"Well, looks like we've got our work cut out for us you two." Hiccup said while giving Freya back to Astrid. Frostless and Smugleaf nodded to Hiccup of his response.

"Alright Smugleaf, you should get off. this could get dangerous." Hiccup said to Smugleaf, but Smugleaf shook his head in response saying that she didn't want to leave his side. Hiccup just sigh again, knowing that he won't win an argument with her, so he just said, "Just hold on to me at all times."

Smugleaf nodded excitedly and got into his vest and hold on to it as Hiccup said, "Alight Frostless, let's go."

Frostless then shot into the air which surprised Smugleaf and hold more tightly on to Hiccup's vest as Frostless did a dive towards the ocean. Then at the last second, Hiccup pulled onto the saddle and made Frostless turned up towards the rock pillars as Smugleaf was holding onto the vest very tightly. They professionally did turns threw the rock pillars until they came up towards a rock bridge.

Hiccup looked down towards Smugleaf and said, "Hold on very tightly." What did you think she was doing the entire time as they came close to the rock bridge and at the last second, Hiccup detached himself from Frostless as he with Smugleaf still in his vest jumped over the bridge while Frostless flew under it. He landed right back on the saddle as he, Smugleaf and Frostless flew straight into the air and Frostless firing off a combination of ancient power and ice beam creating a colorful explosion which made the other teens and Pokémon be at awe at this.

"Yep, they're are still the best." Astrid said to the others as Starlight look at Frostless with a dreamy look on her face which didn't go unnoticed from Freya.

"Another win, guys" Hiccup said to Frostless and Smugleaf which she came out of the vest now nodded in approval as they flew back to Berk.

* * *

 _'Yep, Pokémon. Most people on Berk would say life here is better since we made peace with them. Unfortunately, Pokémon are still, well, Pokémon._

Hiccup and Frostless were walking threw the plaza with Smugleaf riding on Hiccup's shoulder, then suddenly they heard a commotion form a nearby house.

Coming out of the house was a female Viking and a Spearow that were fighting over a chicken leg as the female Viking shouted, "Hey! Let go of my food, drop it!" The Spearow took all meat off the chicken bone as another Spearow came flying in taking the chicken bone. "Pokémon!" the female Viking shouted as she stomp her foot on the ground and went back inside her house.

Hiccup and his Pokémon then saw a male Viking yelling at a Charizard who was sleeping on his roof. "Get off my roof, you big oaf!" the male Viking yelled at the Pokémon, but the Charizard ignore him and resume sleeping.

Then they saw another male Viking and a Fearow fighting over a casket filled with apples as the male Viking shouted, "Let go of that! These are my apples!" Then a Hydriegon came flying by chasing a flock of chickens.

The Hydriegon were chasing the flock of chickens threw hanged laundry as the hanged laundry hung on the Hydriegon. A female Viking who was hanging the laundry saw this and shouted, "Give me back my dainties, you Pokémon!"

Then a group of flying Pokémon came over the village as a group of Vikings yelled out, "Incoming! Look out! Pokémon poop!"

White of dropping were dropping from the sky as Hiccup and his Pokémon backed away from the rain of white droppings as Hiccup said, "Ew, ew , ew, ew, gross! Oh poop! Oh , that is disgusting!" Frostless and Smugleaf nodded in agreement as Hiccup noticed that they back up next to Bucket and Mulch.

"Hey Bucket, hey Mulch. Sorry about the, uh..." Hiccup said as he was pointing up in the sky as the white droppings kept on falling.

"Every day at 3:00, there regular. A tip off the cap" Bucket said while tapping on the bucket on his head.

Mulch then lowered his shield when the rain of Pokémon poop was over, then said, "Better than the days where it was kill or be killed." Mulch then turn to Hiccup and continued, "Hey, we got some fish for that father of yours. Bucket, give the boy the cod."

Bucket was about to hand the bag of cod to Hiccup, when suddenly he found out the bag had no cod in it.

"I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?" Bucket said confusingly.

"Uh, no, uh, Bucket, uh, I'm afraid that the, uh..." Hiccup partially said as a Spearow was dragging away a fish away by the tail. The Spearow noticed the three humans and two Pokémon were starring at it and squawked at them. The Spearow continued pulling the fish away to under the house as two more Spearow joined him to eat the fish he collected.

"Oh, that explains it." Bucket said stupidly as Mulch pinch the square of his noise and Hiccup rubbing his head.

After all what happen, Hiccup and his Pokémon return back to his house to rest for the day.

* * *

 _'Most of us here on Berk are willing to take the good with the bad. But there are those who will never accept the Pokémon, and will do anything to drive them away.'_

Later that Night on the other side of the island near the top of a mountain, a house was place there as the person who lives in it was trying to sleep. This person was a grumpy old man named Mildew who suddenly woke up when he felt his roof shake and rattle as an axe fell off the wall, which almost hit his pet fungus who bleated in fright.

Mildew got out bed while grumbling to himself as he went threw the front door of his house and look up to his roof to see a Charizard sleeping. "Pokémon, I should've known." Then he looked down and saw few eaten cabbages on the ground, which presumed that the Charizard must of ate it. Mildew picked up one of the eaten cabbages and muttered, "Helps himself to my roof and my cabbage."

When Mildew look towards his cabbage field, he gasped as he saw ratatta's, spearow's and Raticates eating all the cabbage on his field. "My whole field! Gone!" Mildew shouted as he growled and continued, "that tears it, Fungus."

He went back into his house to grab his helmet and staff as he and Fungus head to the direction of the village.

* * *

The next morning, Stoick was organizing the food storage for the coming winter with Gobber and Hiccup who was sitting on a barrel with Smugleaf sleeping on his lap and Frostless standing next to him.

"Stand the elk up in the back. Fishing boats just came in with a big catch." Stoick said to a couple Vikings.

"Yes, chief." one of the Vikings said as him and the other Viking went to do what Stoick said.

Stoick was about to continued until he heard Mildew shouted, "Stoick!" Mildew was walking up the stairs to the Berk chief as Stoick sighed.

"Ah, here's comes Mildew with the complaint of the day." Gobber said to Stoick as he nodded in agreement.

"What is it this time, Mildew? I'm in the middle of storing food. The freeze is coming." Stoick said as he turned away from the grumpy old man.

"It's the Pokémon again, those demons are not fit to live among civilized men." Mildew said as he pointed his staff at Frostless who by the way growled at the old man.

"Neither are you, Mildew. Why do you think we built your house so far out of town?" Gobber jokingly asked which made Hiccup and his Pokémon chuckle a little about the question.

Mildew growled at that and said, "Oh, very well, make your jokes. Meanwhile, these Pokémon are upending our village carts and turning people's houses into piles of rubble!"

"Mildew's right!" a male Viking shouted from on top his damage roof

"Yeah, he's right!" another male Viking shouted as a crowd was gathering near the food storage house.

"They even disturbed an old man's rest! It's utter chaos! Can't you see the bags under my eyes?" Mildew said pulling his eyes down to show Stoick and Gobber.

"He's right. He's hideous." Gobber said with a chuckle

"These are wild and unpredictable beasts." Mildew shouted as the crowd shouted in agreement."They even crack this man's skull like an egg." Mildew said as he pulled Bucket close to him and tap his bucket with his staff.

Bucket had a joy look on his face and said, "Eggs? I like eggs! Scrambled over easy poached!"

"You need to put those Pokémon in cages." Mildew demanded as the crowd agreed with the grumpy old man.

Hiccup frown when he heard Mildew said 'putting Pokémon in cages' as he felt Smugleaf hugged him tightly and scratching under Frostless chin making him purr, so he decide to speak up when he heard Mildew's next statement. "If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and destroy the entire village." Mildew said.

Hiccup got off the barrel and walked to the edge of the stairs with his Pokémon following. "They don't mean any harm! They're just Pokémon being Pokémon, like how we're just Vikings being Vikings, we're just as dangerous and chaotic as they are." Hiccup said finishing his opinion on the Pokémon as Frostless nuzzled on his neck, which made Smugleaf jealous and affectionally hugged tightly on Hiccup's leg.

Stoick smiled at Hiccup for stepping up to protect the Pokémon, but he now put on a serious face and walked up towards Mildew and said, "look, Mildew, if there is a problem, I'll deal with it."

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick. And I think I speak for everyone when I say that you better do something about it." Mildew said as he left, leaving Stoick with a angry crowd of Vikings, hearing their discussions about what to do with the Pokémon.

* * *

Later that night in the haddock household, Stoick was pacing back and forth of trying to think of what to do while Gobber was sitting in a chair carving a duck out of wood and Hiccup feeding Frostless and Smugleaf some berries.

"We can't just let the Pokémon run around like they own the place. what if we put up signs?" Stoick said

Gobber gave a Stoick a look and asked, "Signs? You think the Pokémon are gonna read them?"

Stoick looked back at Gobber and corrected, "No, for the people."

"Signs? For Vikings? We're not big readers, Stoick." Gobber said

Stoick was becoming more frustrated by the second and started wildly throwing out ideas. "Then we'll build a huge net and stretch it around the plaza!" Stoick said

Gobber was a bit perplex of this idea of Stoicks and asked, "Nets? You do know that they can use various move, even if the nets were Pokémon proof?"

"I know very well about that, Gobber. I don't know, maybe Mildew was right" Stoick said angrily as he knock over a chair.

"Dad, wait, what if I deal with the Pokémon?" Hiccup asked as he picked up the chair.

"You?" Stoick said in confusion

"Who else? If anyone can control them, I can. I am the best man for the job." Hiccup said as he pat Frostless on the side and Smugleaf climbing up on his shoulder and confidently said, "Sniv."

Stoick doesn't know if this was a good idea and just said, "You not a man, yet, Hiccup."

"Not if you give me a chance to be." Hiccup said

Stoick looked backed at Gobber as he said, "Give the boy a chance."

That's what Stoick wanted to hear, turn back to Hiccup and said, "Alright then, you'll have your chance. Starting tomorrow."

Hiccup smiled when his father gave him his confirmation and was willing to get this underway in know time.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup and his Pokémon were strolling into the plaza ready get this underway. "Okay, gang. There's going to be some changes around." Hiccup said as he and his Pokémon saw a woman Viking and a Fearow trying to pitch some bread out of the Viking woman's basket.

"Get out! Shoo! For the last time, get your beak out of my bread! Oh!" The Viking woman said as she was pushed into her house by the Fearow who still trying to get the bread.

Hiccup came over to the Fearow and Viking woman as he said, "Hold on, I'll help you. Just...no." he then hold out his towards the Fearow as the Pokémon saw it and knew the gesture was and bent his head to let him touch him.

Hiccup smiled at this and said, "All right, now let's just..." he was interrupted when a flock of chickens came running by which the Fearow started chasing them.

Hiccup and his Pokémon was going to give chase to them when suddenly he saw a Zweilous pushing cart and Frostless pulled him back so he wouldn't get run over by it. A male Viking was chasing after the Zweilous while yelling, "Get me back my cart, you beast!"

All of a sudden the entire plaza was going utter chaos with Pokémon stealing food, chasing barn animals and destroying peoples houses while Viking villagers were yelling, running away and chasing after the Pokémon.

Hiccup then saw a Pidgeot and Charizard were fighting while the fire type Pokémon used a flame thrower who accidentally set some sheep on fire. The sheep were now running past Hiccup and his Pokémon. "Frostless stop that fight, me and Smugleaf will put out the sheep!" Hiccup said to Frostless as the Articuno jumped up towards the Pokémon fighting to break it up.

While Hiccup and Smugleaf were trying to put out the sheep, the rest of the teens and their small Pokémon were hanging out at the watch tower watching Hiccup.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Snotlout asked.

"Uh, I think he's helping the Pokémon break stuff." Tuffnut said

"Cool." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup and Smugleaf were still trying to put out the sheep with buckets, but with no luck as a flaming sheep ran over Hiccup as he watched the sheep run away while Smugleaf trip over making the bucket he had fell over his body.

Astrid cringe at the site of Hiccup getting run over by the sheep while holding Freya in her arms. "Wow, he could really use our help." Astrid said as Freya replied a simple 'tor' in agreement to wanting to help.

"We'll get to it." Tuffnut said while petting his Nidoran on his lap.

"In a minute." Ruffnut said petting her Nidoran on her lap like her brothers.

Hiccup manage to put out the sheep with the bucket of water and said, "sorry about that."

Just then Pokémon that can fly were soaring over the plaza.

"And it's 3:00." Astrid said looking at Hiccup, but also covering Freya's eyes to make sure she doesn't watch the disturbed scene that's about to happen.

Hiccup saw white dung raining down and saw one that's about to hit him as he said, "Oh no..."

Just when the white dung was about to hit him, Smugleaf tackle Hiccup to a nearby cover. Hiccup was relieved he didn't get hit by any white dung, then he turn to Smugleaf and said, "Thanks, Smugleaf."

"Sniv." Smugleaf said confidently with both her grassing arms on her sides as white droppings kept on raining down.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup and his Pokémon were back at the house as Hiccup was sitting on his bed stretching his sore body from what happen in the plaza.

"Uh, everything hurts. Even this." Hiccup said as he took off his prosthetic leg as Frostless look at his trainer in pity and Smugleaf look at him with a concern look.

Hiccup noticed Smugleaf concern look, so he just smiled at her and said, "don't worry Smugleaf, I'll live."

Smugleaf gave a smile and went up to Hiccup and hugged his leg. While Frostless just watch the Snivy with a bit of a jealous look, but he does not take the jealousy seriously. So he just went up to Hiccup and gave him a nuzzled his neck. Smugleaf saw this and was about to tackle Frostless, but she knows that she won't have a chance of making the Articuno move back and just continued on hugging Hiccup's leg with her still jealous expression.

They broke the affection up when they heard Astrid's voice along with a certain fire chick Pokémon. "Hiccup?" Astrid called from downstairs.

"Astrid?" Hiccup said as he quickly got up from his bed and putting his prosthetic leg back on and dusting himself off, then asked, "Perfect. I don't look beat up, do I?"

Frostless just gave a pity look and Smugleaf just gave a look of jealously. Hiccup saw the looks they were making and said, "Oh, great. Pokémon pity from Frostless and jealously from Smugleaf. Thanks guys."

As Hiccup was done talking, Astrid made it upstairs with Freya on her shoulder. "Hey, Astrid. what a nice surprise." Hiccup said nervously as he saw Freya jump off his shoulder to go greet with Frostless and Smugleaf.

"So, how was your day?" Astrid said while crossing her arms as she stare at Hiccup.

"Oh, it was uneventful. Hung around the plaza, you know." Hiccup said

"Yeah, I do know. We saw you out there. It's hard to believe you're still standing." Astrid said as she dust some spots that Hiccup missed on his vest.

Hiccup just groaned and fell back on his bed, then said, "I'm gonna be seeing flaming sheep in my dreams for the next month."

Astrid was about to reply when suddenly a big boom voice shouted, "Hiccup!". The loud voice scared Freya and jumped back into Astrid's arms, burying her head into Astrid's chest. Stoick came up the stairs and said, "Hiccup, what's going on out there? The plaza looks like a warzone."

Hiccup frantically got up from the bed and said, "I know it looks bad." Hiccup said

Astrid lean in while still calming Freya down and whispered, "really bad."

Hiccup glared at her, then went back staring at his dad and said, "but this is only, uh, phase one of my master plan."

"Oh, so you do have a plan?" Stoick said with a little surprised face.

"I do. Of course I do. It's very complex, lots of drawings, several moving parts. Yeah it's pretty wild" Hiccup said with a nervous face.

His Pokémon just looking at him with a non believing face, knowing that his trainer doesn't have a plan in mine.

Stoick just look at his son with a sigh knowing that he is lying and said, "uh-huh. Well this better be real, because Mildew has stirred up the whole island. If you don't get those Pokémon under control, they'll be calling for their heads."

Stoick went back downstairs while Hiccup and Astrid stood as Frostless gulped, Smugleaf gave a scared look, and Freya looks like she was about to cry when hearing what the chief of berk said.

hiccup saw their looks and said, "Don't worry guys, your heads are not going anywhere."

Astrid was trying to sooth Freya as she went up to Hiccup and said, "you do realize, that there are like a bazillion Pokémon out there and only one of you. I really hope you do have a plan."

At first hiccup didn't have a plan, but then the wheels in his brain started moving forming a plan.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup had gathered his Pokémon, the teens and their Pokémon to the old ex-Pokémon killing arena. He explained his plan to the others and just gave a bit of a perplex look of the plan that he just told.

"That's your plan? Train Pokémon?" Ruffnut asked while holding her Nidoran.

"Here? where we used to killed them?" Tuffnut asked while holding his Nidoran.

"Right. because we don't do that anymore. That's why it's available." Hiccup said placing a basket down with Frostless and Smugleaf beside him.

Astrid saw an uneasy look on Starlight face with Freya sitting on top of her head with the same expression. Sitting beside Starlight are her offspring's who are named Beck and Edge who also have the same look as their mother.

Astrid went over to them and pat on Beck and Edge then went rub Starlight's head along with Freya's. "Actually, the Pokémon do seem a little nervous." Astrid said.

"That's because they're very sensitive, Winlug and Sluggy especially. Winlug lost a cousin here, while Sluggy can feel that is a bad feeling here. But we try not to talk about it." Fishlegs said while hugging Winlug while Sluggy on her head.

Astrid stopped rubbing Starlight head and went over to Hiccup then said, "It's amazing that your dad just gave us the arena."

Hiccup had a bit of a nervous look and said, "well, it would be, if he did, yeah. But he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about."

Astrid widened her eyes when she heard what Hiccup said and said, "Wait, so, we're going behind your father's back ."

"They're you go, talking about it." Hiccup said then sighed.

He walked up to the other teens and their Pokémon then said, "alright everybody, here's the thing. The Pokémon are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it, but they can't without our help. They had been destroying things in the village. We've gotta do something about that."

"Got it. Help the Pokémon destroy more things. We can totally do that." Tuffnut said while he, Ruffnut and the Nidorans grin to each other.

"No, I believe I said-" Hiccup started then suddenly Ruffnut interrupted saying, "here's how we're gonna do it. First, we make them really, really angry."

"No problem. We anger everybody." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup was starting to get annoyed right now for being interrupted. Smugleaf can feel her human's annoyance, so she was about to tackle one of the twins, when suddenly Frostless beat her to the punch when he used his good wing to slap the twins on the back of the head.

"Thank you, Frostless" Hiccup said to his big blue bird Pokémon. Frostless purred in response, then nuzzled his neck. Smugleaf gave a jealous and irritated look to Frostless, then look away from him.

"Anyways, guys, this is serious. Mildew wants all of our Pokémon caged. And I don't know about any of you, but that's not okay with me." Hiccup said while slightly raising his voice.

"You're right. She's sorry." Tuffnut said while rubbing his from the pain the that he got from Frostless wing, then suddenly his sister punch him sending him to the floor right next to Sting.

Hiccup then walked over to the basket pulling a loaf of bread, then he pull a piece of bread off the loaf and walked over to his Pokémon. "Okay, then. Next problem, the Pokémon are eating everything in sight." Hiccup said gesturing to Frostless to take the loaf of bread and Smugleaf to take the piece of bread, which they did. "Now, when a Pokémon grabs something it's not suppose to can get them to drop it by giving them a little scratch just below the chin or giving them a pat on the head." Hiccup said giving an example by scratching under Frostless chin and patting Smugleaf's, which made them drop the loaf and piece of bread.

Snotlout just scoffed at this and said, "Eh, no, no, no. Maybe that works for you, Frostless and Smugleaf, but me and my boys; we do things a little different." Snotlout snatch the loaf from Hiccups hand, then toss it to Blaze-lout, who caught it in his jaws.

"When I want this big boy to do something, I just get right in his face and say-DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME!" Snotlout yelled out, which startled everyone and for Freya to start to cry a little.

Blaze-lout was startled at first, but then gave an angry look. He then spit out the loaf of bread and clutch his jaws on Snotlouts head and body, lifting him up and started shaking him, which startled Heatray when Blaze-lout did that.

"See, he dropped it." Snotlout said in a muffled voice in the Charizard's mouth.

"Should we help him?" Tuffnut said while chuckling.

Astrid was calming Freya down when she heard what Tuffnut said. She gave out a smirk and said, "yeah, in a minute."

Forgetting of what just happen, Hiccup said, "All right, we've got a lot of training to do. But together, we can keep the Pokémon under control."

Hiccup started handing out loafs of bread to the teens, while Snotlout was still inside Blaze-lout's mouth. "Uh, can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing or that pat head thing? Hello? You guys still there?" Snotlout asked.

* * *

Later that day the teens were making their way into town, but to only discover that there was no Pokémon in sight, except for the little Pokémon they are carrying or walking with.

Fishlegs had a confuse look and said, "Huh, no Pokémon."

"That was easy." Ruffnut said.

"Lunch? Mag?" Snotlout and Heatray asked.

Hiccup gave a confuse look as well and said, "that's weird. If the Pokémon aren't here, where are they?"

As soon Hiccup finished talking, there was explosion in the distance as the teens and the small Pokémon saw a cloud of black smoke shot up in the air.

"Something tells me that way. Tor" Astrid and Freya said as the rest of the group rushed over to where the explosion took place.

When they got there, they saw Pokémon rushing out of the storage building and some flying way with food in there talons, beaks or mouths.

Astrid and Freya saw a familiar Pidgeot and two pidgey's eating out of whatever is left of what was left behind. "Starlight, Beck, Edge?" Astrid said as the three Pokémon turn around and gave shameful looks at Astrid and Freya.

Snotlout saw a familiar Charizard eating out of a basket of fish and said, "Blaze-lout?"

Blaze-lout heard his humans voice, but choose to ignore it and went back to eating.

Hiccup rushes to the building with Smugleaf running by his side and saw his father inside lifting up a support beam and threw it aside.

Stoick starting walking towards the exit of the storage building and said, "they've eaten everything. We've have nothing left for the freeze."

Suddenly Mildew came out of know where and said, "I warned you, Stoick. But did you listen to me? No. You let a bunch of teenagers in charge. Now look what the Pokémon have done. Caging is too good for these creatures."

The teens and the small Pokémon glared at the old man as Hiccup was walking up to his father and said, "dad, I swear I can fix this. We were just starting to-"

Hiccup was interrupted by Stoick as he said, "Enough, Hiccup. How can I trust you to control the Pokémon, when you couldn't control your own?"

Stoick gesture his hand towards Frostless as he was taking out a loaf of bread out of a basket and started eating on it until he saw Hiccup and Smugleaf with a disappointing face which made Frostless feel bad when Hiccup said, "Oh, Frostless..."

Stoick went back inside the storage house with Hiccup following, then he grabbed a couple of basket and threw them over to Bucket and Mulch. "Bucket, Mulch! Man the boats. We need another catch!" Stoick ordered to the two Vikings.

"It's too late, Stoick. The Freeze is almost here and it took us six months for us to catch all that fish!" Mulch protested

Stoick was now getting upset and shouted, "Don't tell me it's too late! We've got to try!"

"Heh, of course we do. Don't tell the chief it's too late, You're always so negative" Mulch scolded at Bucket and then whack him on the bucket.

Bucket always the confuse on just said, "I'm always doing that. I don't what's with me!"

Stoick carried a couple of baskets to a cart as Hiccup said, "Dad please, you have to listen to me! I know Pokémon better than anyone here! I can fix this!"

But did he listen, no. "Not now, Hiccup. I have a village to feed and the Pokémon have done enough damage. By tonight, I want every one of them caged. Understand?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup was going to say something until Mildew but in and said, "You can't just cage these Pokémon! You need to send them away now!"

The rest of the village roared in agreement and Hiccup just gave up talking any further, knowing that his word couldn't changed their minds.

"You're right, Mildew. We'll cage them tonight and in the morning, Hiccup will send them off the island. I'm sorry, Son" Stoick said in sympathy.

After Stoick walked away, Hiccup just lowered his head in a defeated kind of way. sensing that his human was in depression, Frostless nuzzled his neck and Smugleaf hugging his leg, but they know in fear that they will never see him again.

* * *

Later that evening, The teens and their small Pokémon were gathered around a table eating dinner with utter depression.

"I can't believe we have to send them away." "Mag..." Snotlout said in disbelief, while Heatray muttered in sadness.

Astrid was twirling her spoon in her soup while Freya was sitting on her lap and said, "It's going to be weird. I got used to Starlight being the first thing I see every morning while Freya cuddles up against me."

"Tor.." Freya muttered in sadness as well while bringing a few tears out.

"Every night before bed, Winlug would lick my feet and Sluggy would keep the my room warm. Who's going to do that now?" Fishlegs cried out then collapse on the table in despair as the teens and Pokémon were looking in mild disgust and awkwardness.

Sluggy saw how desperate Fishlegs was and slightly rub his head against him easily so he won't burn him.

"I volunteer Tuffnut." Ruffnut said

Tuffnut didn't care what her sister said and muttered out, "Whatever...what time should I be there?"

Point and Sting just stayed quiet with there heads down.

Astrid got up from her seat with her holding Freya and said, "Come on let's just get this over with."

The teens and their Pokémon got off their seats of the table and followed Astrid to the exit while Fishlegs cried out, "This is the worst day of my life! We're never going to see our Pokémon again!"

This made Freya cry and Astrid gave an angry look then turned around to look at Fishlegs and scolded, "Now look what you did! You made Freya cry!"

Fishlegs just step back and muttered out, "Sorry."

They exit the great hall leaving Hiccup, Smugleaf, and Frostless left at the table. Hiccup got up with Smugleaf riding on his shoulder walking towards Frostless and said, "We can't let that happen. Frostless and Smugleaf are the best friends I've ever had."

Hiccup bend rubbing Frostless head while Smugleaf gave a bit of a jealous look and jumped from her humans shoulder and hugged his leg. Hiccup saw Smugleaf hugging his leg, he smiled and just rubbed her head which made Smugleaf smile and then stick his tongue out at Frostless, which made him look at her with narrowed eyes.

While this was going on they saw Mildew coming towards him, which made Frostless growl and Smugleaf glare at the old man. Hiccup glared at him as well when Mildew said, "Oh Frostless, Smugleaf, I'm gonna miss you so much! You know what your mistake was? Thinking Pokémon could be trained! What a Pokémon gotta do and a Pokémon is going to do. It's their nature and nature always wins."

As Mildew was leaving, Hiccup and his Pokémon were still glaring at him. When Mildew left the doors to the great hall open and a chill gust of wind came blowing in putting out the central fire. Frostless saw the fire being put out and went up to fire a small hyper beam at it, reigniting it.

"Oh, thank you Frostless" a Viking woman said as Hiccup shot his head up looking at Frostless, then suddenly another idea came in mine.

"You know what...Mildew's absolutely right! Come on, Frostless and Smugleaf I got a plan!" Hiccup said as he and his Pokémon followed him out of the great hall towards the great hall.

* * *

The rest of the teens gathered all the Pokémon as well of their own to the arena and were saying their goodbyes.

Snotlout got off Blaze-lout while Heatray remain on him as his human said, "Goodbye, Blaze-lout, Heatray."

"I'm sorry, Starlight, but you make sure you take care of your kids and Freya." Astrid said as Starlight sadly nodded and Freya crying in her feathers that she will never see her human again. Beck and Edge were crying a little as well, but not only that they would never see Astrid again, but everyone else they made friends here.

Astrid sadly smiled at her flying type companion and said, "Good, now go."

Astrid pointed her torch towards the entrance of the arena, which her and everyone else Pokémon started entering the arena.

"Feels like big, sharp teeth are tearing at this thing in my chest." Snotlout said while clutching his chest.

Astrid sigh and said, "that's what it feels like when your heart is breaking."

Snotlout scoffed and said, "I don't have heart, I'm not a girl."

Astrid glared at the Jorgenson boy, but that was cut short when she heard the gate of the arena closing.

As everyone was watching the gate close and was thinking of never see their Pokémon again until they heard Hiccup's voice interrupted their thoughts. "Don't closed it!" Hiccup shouted.

The teens saw Hiccup with Smugleaf on his shoulder riding Frostless as they landed in front of them. Hiccup jumped off of the saddle and went to push the giant lever, lifting the gates before they would close.

"We are not locking them up!" Hiccup said.

Astrid excitedly went up to Hiccup and asked, "What happened? Did you change your father's mind?" Then her look of excitement turn suspicion then and said, "Or are we going behind his back again?"

"Um...one of those. Look, the Pokémon are going to do what they do because they're Pokémon. It's their nature; we just need to learn how to use it." Hiccup said

The teens were looking at each other, thinking on what Hiccup has plan this time and they hope it's a good one.

* * *

The next morning, a fishing boat was siting in the sea with Bucket and mulch trying to catch another load of fish, but so far they haven't caught a single one.

They lifted the nets from the side of the boat, which is empty. Mulch sigh and said, "Empty again."

Bucket just cluelessly said, "Did I eat them all again already? Did I enjoy it? Oh, am I being too negative?"

Mulch just sigh again as he and Bucket put the net back in the water, but neither of them notice that Hiccup, Smugleaf, Frostless, Snotlout, Heatray, and Blaze-lout were in the air.

"All right, Snotlout, scare us some dinner." Hiccup order to his cousin.

"I'm on it! Let's heat things up guys!" Snotlout shouted to Heatray and Blaze-lout as they understand what he meant."

Blaze-lout started firing a flamethrower and Heatray started firing a ember. Bucket and Mulch saw the attacks coming and they thought the moves were coming towards them. "Pokémon attack!" Bucket shouted as he and Mulch hugged each other ready for the end, but the attacks didn't came.

They open their eyes seeing the flamethrower and ember were hitting the water, creating hard ripples and steam coming out of the water, which cause the fish to get scared by the attacks and made them jump into the net.

Bucket and Mulch look over to the net and saw loads of fish in it. Mulch look up towards the Pokémon and said, "Hey, thanks a bunch."

Snotlout Arrogantly shouted, "that's right! That just happened! The Snot-ster did all of that!"

Both Blaze-lout and Heatray annoyingly look at each other then nodded. Heatray Hold on to Blaze-lout's tail as the Charizard did a spin, which made Snotlout fall off him and into the ocean as Snotlout yelled, "Ahh! Blaze-lout! Heatray!"

Hiccup, Smugleaf, and Frostless watched humoring action that just took place, then chuckle a little at it as Hiccup said, "ok. Let's move on to the next task."

The three flew off towards their next task for the plan as they left an irritated Snotlout shouted at his two Pokémon partners.

Meanwhile at Mildew's house, the old man was working on his cabbage field, then suddenly he saw a Pidgeot and two Pidgey's heading towards them which the Pidgeot has two figures riding on it's back.

Astrid, Freya, and Starlight along with Beck and Edge were flying towards the field as Astrid shouted, "Morning, Mildew!"

Once they got close to the field, Starlight drove her beak into the ground to create a small trench. Following her mothers example, Beck and Edge they created trenches of their own.

Hiccup and his Pokémon were right behind them as they started dropping seeds into the trenches. Once the they were done, they flew up and looking at the sky and shouted, "it's 3:00, time for the fertilizer!"

Mildew confusingly questioned, "Fertilizer?"

On cue, Fishlegs, Sluggy, and Winlug were leading a flock of flying Pokémon over the field as Fishlegs said, "Ok, Winlug. Let it rip."

The white poo started raining down onto the crop field. After that was done, Hiccup and his Pokémon flew over the field where Mildew was and shouted, "Come on, smile Mildew! We just saved you three months of work!"

Mildew was just grumbling something about the Pokémon.

In the woods, there were Explosions which were caused by Fearsome who was firing off dragon pulses on the ground that were being ordered by Ruffnut and Tuffnut to chase some boars out of the woods. Point and Sting were chasing the boars to make they were out of the woods.

Frostless came out of no where and fired a Ice beam on the ground which caused the boars to change direction heading towards a barn. When the boars got inside, Gobber close the doors and locking them.

The Teens and their Pokémon landed in front of the barn as Fishlegs and Sluggy excitedly said, "that was awesome! Slug!"

Astrid look over to Hiccup and asked, "How did you know that was going to work?"

"Because there Pokémon and a Pokémon is going to do what they do. We just have work with them and not against them. You know, it's funny because we should actually be thanking-" Hiccup started before he was interrupted by Mildew's grumpy voice.

"There they are, Stoick! Those Pokémon don't look like they're in cages to me!" Mildew said with Stoick walking up to the teens and the Pokémon.

Stoick just look at all of them with unread face and said, "No, this is not what I asked for."

* * *

Later, the teens were waiting in the center of the arena as the villagers were gathered around above them.

The gates opened as Stoick and Gobber entered with a bit of stern looks as Fishlegs was whimpering in fear and said, "oh no, what's Stoick going to do to us?"

"I'm too pretty for jail." Ruffnut said

Tuffnut gave his sister a look and said, "Heh, where'd you hear that?"

Stoick came up to them and said, "You all disobeyed my orders and there will be consequences!"

Astrid lean over to Hiccup and muttered, "I told you were going to get in trouble. You never listen to me!"

Hiccup then stepped up to his father and said, "Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me."

"Nope, you all had a hand in this." Stoick said

Mildew and his pet sheep fungus was watching from above the Arena as Mildew smirked and said, "Oh, this is about to be great, Fungus. It's about to get ugly."

"You took over this place without asking. You release the Pokémon against my wishes. Things are going to change around here." Stoick stopped talking for a second as the teens cringed on what's going to happen next.

"Which is why-" Stoick started until Gobber butted in and cheerly said, "Your getting a Pokémon training academy!"

This shock everyone in or out of the arena, but mostly was Mildew.

Stoick gave an irritated look and shouted, "Gobber! I wanted to tell them!"

"Oh sorry, you're right. Go ahead." Gobber said.

Stoick paused for a second, then said, "well, you told most of it."

"But you can tell them on how proud you are of them!" Gobber said.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouted at his friend, then he turn to Hiccup who has a smile on his face.

"Hiccup, well...what he said. You've all made me so proud. This Pokémon training academy is for you." Stoick said as he went over to the lever and pull it to open the cages. Frostless, Smugleaf, Starlight, Freya, Beck, Edge, Blaze-lout, Heatray, Winlug, Sluggy, Fearsome, Point, and Sting ran up to their specific human teen to hug, nuzzle or lick them in Winlug's case.

Mildew growled and mutter, "I'll get those Pokémon."

Stoick walked up to Hiccup as Frostless was still nuzzling his neck and Smugleaf hugging his leg and said, "now all you have to do is train them."

Hiccup smiled at his father and said, "not a problem, dad. I got these two with me."

Astrid made coughing noise getting Hiccup's attention where he saw her and rest of the teens and Pokémon were starring at him and his Pokémon. "And them too." Hiccup said correcting himself.

* * *

 _'Pokémon can't change who they are.'_

Hiccup was in his room drawing a picture of the rest of the so now called Pokémon trainers and their Pokémon, while Frostless was on the perch of the roof then hop over to his rock slab where he fired an ice beam on it to make it cold enough for him to sleep on. Hiccup then turn to his bed where he saw Smugleaf sound asleep on it and he smiled.

 _'But who would want them to?'_

Fishlegs was asleep in his room with Sluggy asleep on the side of the bed while giving off a bit of heat to warm things up and Winlug at the end of the bed licking his feet.

In the morning, Astrid woke up finding Freya cuddling up to her as Starlight pushing the window open letting Astrid and Freya to see their flying feather Pokémon.

 _'Pokémon are powerful, amazing creatures.'_

Both Fishlegs and Snotlout were riding on their Pokémon hanging a symbol that represents the new Pokémon training academy which was an image of an Articuno with it's left wing red.

"Berk Pokémon Academy." Astrid read as she punch Hiccup in the shoulder then said, "I like the sound of that."

"We'll it just came to me" Hiccup said as he put his hand over Astrid's hand. Astrid was not much girly girl type when it comes to blushing, but she did blush for what Hiccup did.

Frostless, Starlight, and Freya had a look of happiness as Starlight nuzzled Frostless a little as the Articuno did the same to Starlight and Freya just look at the two Pokémon in happiness. As for Smugleaf had a look of Jealously when she saw her human holding hands with Astrid.

 _'As long as it takes me, I'm going to learn everything to know about them.'_

Hiccup and Smugleaf were on Frostless, flying into the sky, knowing of what types of adventures they will be going on.

 _'Wouldn't you?'_

* * *

 **Again I wanted to say I'm sorry that I been gone for a long time. I just get through some things and get over this writers block, but I'm back.**

 **I'll try to get the chapter out as soon as I can, but it could be a while.**

 **So review or Pm me for any questions you have to asked.**

 **Have a great day everyone.**


End file.
